Las Locuras de Luna Nueva 1499
by Luna Nueva 1499
Summary: Una sucesión de MUY cortas historias cómicas con moralejas graciosas que escribo en momentos de aburrimiento. (Y porque no tengo inspiración para un capítulo largo XD).
1. Cuestión Sónica

(Universo: La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft)

En el Imperio de Cristal, en el castillo de Shining y Cadence, más concretamente, en la habitación de los príncipes, está Cadence arreglándose el peinado. Lo extraño es que tiene unos corchos grandes en las orejas. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, entran por ella un Shining Armor con pinta de no haber dormido esa noche y un grito enorme muy parecido a un llanto de bebé, lo cual ha estado sonando en todo el castillo por toda la noche anterior.

-¿Cadence?-pregunta Shining, pero su esposa no le oye, claramente por los corchos antes mencionados.

-Querida, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunta Shining en voz alta para hacerse oir en medio del ensordecedor llanto. Pero todavía Cadence no lo oye. Con cara de "¿Enserio?", coge con su magia uno de los corchos de Cadence, la cual se estremece al oir el llanto de golpe, pero luego mira a su esposo y sonríe.

-¿Pasa algo amor?-pregunta la princesa del amor.

-Lo que quería preguntarte es: Cuando la bebe (se refiere a Skyla, que era la que estaba llorando tan alto) se pone a llorar en plan "Voy a reventarte los tímpanos hasta que echen espuma" ¿A que se podría deber? ¿Tiene hambre? ¿Está con alguna enfermedad infantil? ¿Quiere un videojuego? ¡¿QUE CASCOS LE PASA?!-grita Shining con gran exasperación y nervios. Cadence, con una cara de extrema comprensión, va con tranquilidad al cuarto de Skyla, pero al abrir la puerta, el llanto se hace el doble de fuerte, lo que hace que incluso se deshaga el peinado de Cadence por la ventolera. Pero la princesa del amor logra sobreponerse al extremo ruido y, con rapidez, pone un chupete de color fucsia en la boca de la bebé, que inmediatamente se calma. La princesa se gira a la puerta con una cara de risita y un poco burlesca, mirando a su marido que tiene los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la facilidad con la que Cadence ha callado a Skyla.

-Solo es que le están saliendo los dientes, amor.-dice Cadence saliendo alegremente de la habitación para seguir arreglándose.

Fin primer capítulo

Moraleja: "Nunca tengas hijos si quieres conservar tus tímpanos y tu cordura"


	2. Reunión de OCs

**Este es un poco más largo que los habituales, pero es que estaba realmente aburrido. Por favor, no me juzguen.**

(Universo: The Legend of Javier: Equestria Adventure)

Nos aventuramos en una pradera en Ponyville, donde un lobo blanco con alas, conocido por todos nosotros como Luna Nueva 1499, está profundamente dormido. La suave brisa matutina, el mullido césped, el dulce piar de los pájaros...hacen de esta pradera, aunque un poco alejada de la zona residencial de Ponyville, un lugar de picnic o de descanso perfecto. Uno se sentiría en la Pradera Celestial si no fuera por un pequeño detalle...

-¡HOLA LUNA!-exclama una pony rosa de melena y cola rizadas, haciendo dar un salto al lobo, del puro susto que le dio al despertarle. Sin embargo, cuando termina de reponerse, mira molesto a la pony y le dice tranquilamente:

-Pinkie Pie, ¿Qué te tengo dicho cuando me despiertas con uno de tus gritos trepanatimpanos?

-¿Que no lo haga?

-Exactamente.

De pronto Pinkie saca de su melena una agenda muy gorda, y leyéndola, dice:

-Siento despertarte, pero tienes una reunión en tu dimensión con tus OCs:

1) Perfect Mind

2) Javier/ Red Star

3) Alex el Psikaboro.

4) White Demon.

De forma que...¡APRESURATE, QUE SOLO TE QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS!-grita Pinkie, consiguiendo que Luna Nueva 1499 salga teletransportandose de allí.

(En la dimensión de la casa de Luna Nueva 1499)

La reunión está ya organizada, los asientos dispuestos y la mesa desde la que preside Luna está ya dispuesta con su libreta de puntos del día y la botella de agua correspondiente para los 5 presentes.

-Más vale que tengas una buena razón para citarnos a los 4 aquí, Luna.-dice sin expresión alguna Alex.

-No seas así. Siempre hay una buena razón.-le regaña Mind.

-A todo esto, Mind, ¿Dónde están Sweet y Chaos? No se porque tengo que tragarme este rollo de reunión cuando podría estar jugando con ellos.-dice con enfado y curiosidad White Demon.

-Los potrillos están dormidos en la habitación de huéspedes. Son demasiado jóvenes para este tipo de reuniones.-dice Mind con dulzura al pensar en sus hijos.

-Y aparte por que tu eres el OC principal de Luna, en estas reuniones eres imprescindible.-dice Javier/Red Star. En ese momento, por la gran puerta de la sala, y en dirección a la dirección a su mesa, está Luna Nueva 1499 ya preparado para presidir la reunión.

-Queridos OCs, soy portador de buenas noticias.

-¡¿Has arreglado la piscina?!-exclama White Demon de emoción.

-No.-responde secamente Luna.

-¡¿Has habilitado el salón de baile?!-pregunta Mind llena de alegría.

-No, tamp...¿Desde cuando tengo yo salón de baile?-pregunta Luna con extrañeza. Mind solo mira para otro lado, sonrojándose.

-...Bueno, luego arreglaremos ese tema. Lo que quería deciros es que, el otro día...

(Flashback de Luna)

Estaba caminando por el campo de uno de mis universos, cuando vi algo brillar un poco más adelante de donde yo estaba. Fui volando a ver que era y, justo en el lugar ya dicho, me encontré una llave de oro y a su lado un gran cofre con una nota escrita:

"Si lo quieres, tuyo es. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esto".

(Fin del Flashback)

-...Resumiendo, abrí el cofre y allí, para hacer la historia corta, me encontré un buen montón de dinero, más concretamente, fueron 4.000.000 de Bits lo que me encontré.-dice Luna con total tranquilidad.

-¡¿CUANTO?!-gritan todos los demás. Acto seguido empiezan a exclamar las cosas que podrían hacer con todo ese dinero y a vitorear a Luna, al menos hasta que este les dice, manteniendo su rasgo de mantener siempre la calma:

-Mejor estaos todos quietos, que no va a haber ningún reparto. Ese dinero no os pertenece, ni tampoco a mi, lo que voy a hacer es devolvérselo a su dueño.

Ante esas palabras, todos se quedan estáticos en donde estaban y miran a Luna con una cara que claramente declara un total desconcierto.

(2...ejem...segundos después)

Vemos a Luna volando hacia su dormitorio en la mansión, con una expresión de autentico terror y con algunos mechones de su pelaje quemados o cortados de cuajo, cerrando la puerta rápidamente y poniendo unos cuantos tablones de madera y unas cuantas piedras para impedir que sus intencionados agresores entren. Pero al momento de colocar la última piedra, unos fortísimos golpes se oyen en la puerta, al tiempo que unos gritos atronadores:

-¡DANOS EL DINERO, PEDAZO DE %&$"(/)=?!

-¡SABEMOS DONDE VIVES!

(Mientras, en el prado donde Luna encontró el dinero...)

Vemos al príncipe Blueblood, refunfuñando y diciendo:

-Como encuentre a la pegaso azul con melena de arcoíris que me robo la paga semanal de mi tía Celestia...En fin, según me dijeron mis empleados de Ponyville, lo escondió por aquí...

FIN...en honor de Luna Nueva 1499, el cual ojala Celestia le coja confesado, y en deshonor de Blueblood, al cual le deseo bastante suerte encontrando su dinero.

Moraleja: "Quien se lo encuentra se lo queda...por la propia seguridad de cada uno".


	3. Odioso Blueblood

(En el universo de La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft)

Mind estaba comprándose un bonito vestido en Canterlot, puesto que ella fue convocada por Celestia para, según la princesa solar, tratar un asunto de máxima urgencia. Sweet y Chaos, sus hijos, estaban en el palacio de Canterlot, siendo cuidados por la princesa Luna, a la que le encantaban los niños y era una experta en como tratar con ellos. Durante su paseo, decidiendo entre tienda y tienda, Mind pudo notar que atraía muchas miradas, sobre todo de sementales. Quizá era porque era una alicornio. Finalmente se decidió por una tienda en concreto con un nombre extrañísimo que Mind no se molestaría en recordar, y pensando en porque los unicornios de Canterlot no se chocaban con nada, aunque fueran con la cabeza hacia arriba, entró en dicha tienda, dispuesta a hacerse con el mejor de los vestidos.

(En el palacio de Canterlot)

-¿Cómo dice que se llamaba esta extraña videoconsola, princesa Luna?-preguntaba Sweet, el cual llevaba tres partidas perdidas contra la princesa Luna de un extraño videojuego.

-Se llama "Nintendo 3DS". Conseguí unas cuantas en uno de mis viajes interdimensionales.

-Exactamente, ¿Cuántas son "Unas cuantas"?-preguntó inocentemente Chaos, el cual solo llevaba 2 partidas perdidas, y sin saber que la princesa Luna guardaba un cofre totalmente lleno con sus sagradas máquinas.

-No muchas, 4 o 5.-dijo sudando frío la princesa Luna.

-¿Y como se llama este videojuego? Me gusta mucho, aunque me da un poco de pena el oso amarillo con camiseta roja.-dijo sonriente Sweet.

-Se llama "Kingdom Hearts II".-aclaró la princesa Luna. De pronto sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, y por ella entró el príncipe Blueblood, totalmente enfadado.

-¡Tía Luna! ¡Exijo que se encarcele a esa pegaso azul! ¡Me ha robado mi paga semanal!-protestó Blueblood.

-Bueno, tal vez si no le hubieses dicho que no llegaba a la velocidad de una tortuga reumática...-dijo indiferente la princesa Luna.

-Y si no le hubieses añadido que su cabello parecía una manzana Zap podrida...-siguió Chaos.

-¡Uy! ¡Fue buenísimo cuando Rainbow Dash te vació la fuente de chocolate del comedor real encima de tu traje!-se carcajeó Sweet-¿Cuanto dices que te costó ese traje? ¿11.000 bits?

-¡Y cuando salío escopeteado por la ventana y aterrizó en medio del vertedero! ¿Te acuerdas?-añadió Chaos, riéndose junto con su hermano.

-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Incluso salió en el periódico!

Blueblood refunfuñó y luego, poniendo una sonrisa perversa, dijo:

-Al menos no soy un alicornio artificial.

Sweet y Chaos pararon su risa de inmediato al oir ese insulto hacia su progenitora. Miraron a Blueblood con una cara que decía claramente "Prepárate".

- _Oh oh_ -pensó Blueblood.

(3 segundos después)

Uno de los empleados municipales del vertedero de Canterlot estaba ejerciendo con orgullo y dignidad su trabajo, por el que, aunque parezca extraño, pagaban bastante bien.

 **N/A: No me extraña. En esa ciudad (en la que debería ser ilegal tantos ponis estirados viviendo en el mismo sitio) nadie querría mancharse las pezuñas ejerciendo en el vertedero.**

En ese instante, delante del desventurado empleado, el príncipe Blueblood aterrizó, en medio de un estruendoso grito, en un montón de chatarra y basura, dejándole su traje y su peinado totalmente maltrechos. Mientras Blueblood lloraba como un niño pequeño que ha perdido su helado, el empleado suspiró y, mediante megafonía, avisó a su jefe para que mandasen refuerzos a limpiar el estropicio.

FIN tercer capítulo.

Moraleja: "Nunca te metas con la madre de nadie, corres el riesgo de acabar con solo 2 dientes en la boca".


	4. Extraterrestres en Applelossa

Vemos, en el tranquilo pueblo de Applelossa, a las 4:00 de la madrugada, a uno de sus habitantes, más concretamente, Braeburn, durmiendo plácidamente. De repente, una potente luz lo derpierta.

-Hmmm...No mami, no quiero ir hoy al campo de manzanas...-dice el pony todavía dormido. Después de despertarse por completo, baja las escaleras de su casa hacia la entrada, diciendo furioso:

-¿Es que ya nadie respeta el concepto de dormir de **UN TIRÓN**? Con la cantidad de discotecas nocturnas que han abierto en la ciudad vecina, aquí no hay quien duerma. Cómo sepa quien me ha despertado, lo voy a...¡¿EH?!

Sin saber lo absurdo que es hablar solo, Braeburn abre la puerta y se encuentra un espectáculo desconcertante: Una especie de maquinaria flotante, la cual aterriza en su jardín con una puerta en uno de sus laterales, de la que salen tres extraños ponis: Todos de color verde claro, sin crin ni cola, y con ojos reptilianos verde oscuro. Vestidos con una extraña armadura plateada y blanca. Braeburn, estupefacto, solo puede observar como uno de los ponis se dirige hacia él.

-€ &_£}\\*|'¶¡🎶✔️✖️🔃➖💲 (Traducción: ¿Podria indicarnos la dirección de la panadería? Sentimos invadirle pero la nuestra estaba cerrada.)-pregunta el Pony verde con una cara de poker impresionante. Braeburn no entiende nada de lo que ha dicho el Pony verde, pero de todos modos hace un intento de comunicación.

-Yo-ser-habitante-de-Equestria-dice Braeburn gesticulando y hablando muy lento-¿Porque-vosotros-venir-a-mi-planeta?

Los extraños ponis lo miran completamente extrañados. El Pony que habló antes dice a uno de sus compa:ñeros:

-▪️◽️🔳🔘 ️®〰 -€.&'1846{[^{#➕🔵➗ (Traducción: Creo que nos hemos olvidado de poner el traductor instantáneo de forma que el también nos pueda entender.)

Su compañero asiente con la misma cara de poker. El Pony verde aprieta un botón de su traje y, seguidamente, le pregunta a Braeburn:

-Si has visto nuestra nave y toda nuestra tecnología, ¿Por qué nos hablas de esa forma tan ridicula?

Fin cuarto capítulo.

Moraleja: Nunca des por sentada la inteligencia de otra persona, podrías llevarte una buena sorpresa.


	5. Guerra de bromas

(Ponyville, 13:27 de la tarde, puente en el parque)

Una pareja de ponis, compuesta por un unicornio rojo con crin y cola negras, ojos verdes y Cutie Mark en forma de un cuchillo de combate y una "Dog Tag" cruzados (Soldier) y una terrestre de pelaje morado claro, crin y cola morado oscuro con una cinta roja en la crin, ojos azules y Cutie Mark en forma de rosa morado oscuro (Violet Rose) están paseando por el parque, con aire de estar profundamente enamorados. Se pararon en medio del puente, tomándose las pezuñas y mirándose a los ojos, ambos embelesados.

Violet Rose: Soldier, ¿Me amarás siempre?

Soldier: Siempre, por mucho que viva.

En ese instante, y justo cuando los dos novios se iban a unir en un profundo beso, escuchan una voz de yegua detrás de ellos:

Yegua (blanca con la crin también blanca, unicornio, ojos dorados): ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había otra!

Esa yegua sale corriendo, y aparentemente, llorando. Soldier la mira extrañado hasta los límites, y cuando se gira para pedir explicaciones a su novia, se encuentra con algo bastante aterrador: Su novia con unos ojos que parecen de fuego y su boca llena de dientes afilados. Soldier traga saliva.

Violet Rose: **Soldier...**

Soldier: Oh-oh.

(Bastante lejos de allí, a la entrada del parque)

Chaos Star está esperando a alguien. La yegua de antes se acerca a él con una sonrisa burlona.

Yegua: A ver si igualas eso.

Chaos: Puedo igualarlo y sobrepasarlo. Y des-transfórmate ya, me da hasta dentera que mi propio hermano se vea así.

La yegua ilumina su cuerno, y dos segundos después, está en su lugar un potro Alicornio totalmente blanco, con ojos dorados y Marca de Belleza en forma de estrella del caos con una cruz de medico dentro.

Sweet: Yo también me estaba cansando de ser una yegua...Aún me da un poco de pena el pobre poni de antes.

Chaos: No te preocupes, seguro que lo arreglan.

Los dos gemelos se van mientras, detrás de ellos aún se ve a Soldier corriendo despavorido de la ira de su novia.

(En una herrería)

El herrero de Ponyville, Woody Fixes, un pegaso marrón claro, melena y cola negras, ojos verdes, del tamaño de Big Macintosh, Cutie Mark de un martillo y un serrucho cruzados, se dirige a trabajar después de haber entregado un pedido.

Woody Fixes: Bueno, ahora a trabajar se ha dicho. Lo primero será...¡¿Pero qué...?!

Woody mira a su mesa de trabajo y descubre todas sus herramientas empequeñecidas, de hecho, apenas son ahora del tamaño de un guisante.

(Dos horas después)

Se ve una ambulancia, y a dos enfermeros llevando, atado con una camisa de fuerza, a Woody, el cual está riéndose como si no hubiese mañana.

Woody Fixes: ¡Soy un gigante! ¡JIA JIA JIA! ¡Apártense, que los aplasto como a hormigas! ¡JIA JIA JIA!

Mientras se llevan a Woody al hospital, Sweet y Chaos miran desde bastante : Sigo pensando que con esta te has pasado, y que no ha sido buena idea usar un hechizo de tamaño en sus herramientas.

Chaos: Tu tranquilo, seguro que ese Pony estará bien...Creo.

FIN CAP 5

 **Realmente espero que Woody esté bien durante su estancia en el hospital, ¿Por qué siento que va a ser bastante tiempo? En fin, lo primero es lo primero. Quiero darles las gracias, por los OCs aparecidos como estrellas invitadas en este chapter a:**

 **Soldier: _SOLDIER 48-D_**

 **Violet Rose: _Comet Galaxy_**

 **Woody Fixer: _Shunk Kisaragi_**

 **Esos tres escritores me han prestado sus OCs para que aparezcan en este chapter y, por ello, les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos. También quiero darle las gracias a _Silverwolf850,_ que fue el que dio la noticia de que necesitaba a esos OCs. Seguidamente, quiero disculparme a los escritores que me han mandado un PM (y que todavía pueden hacerlo con toda libertad) y que no he podido usar sus OCs y/o consejos para este chapter. Lo siento de verdad. Aún así pueden seguir mandándome tanto animos como inspiración para futuros capítulos para cualquiera de mis historias. Por último, quiero dar las mismas gracias que a los anteriores escritores, a esta lista de escritores que también me han ayudado muchísimo:**

 **-Sheik Darkneus**

 **-black-spyro**

 **En fin, son 6 los escritores que me han prestado su grandísimo apoyo para este y para futuros chapters. Con esto dicho y "visto lo visto", ¡Les desea un gran día lleno de aventuras el gran e inigualable LUNA NUEVA 1499!**

 **(Se oyen aplausos por montones mientras el telón se cierra tras las palabras del escritor).**


	6. Cuadros a voleo

(Lugar: Manehattan) (Hora: 13:28)

Nos situamos en un muy alto edificio, en el piso más alto, el 27. Allí está un pintor trabajando en una nueva obra de arte. Un cuadro a medio terminar de lo que parece un paisaje de campo.

Pintor (Pencil Point, un unicornio blanco, con crin y azul y amarilla, ojos verde limón, con Cutie Mark de un pincel haciendo un trazo de pintura amarilla, vestido con un jersey negro y una boina igualmente negra): Hmmmm…¡No tiene alma!

Pencil Point coge su cuadro y, con su magia, lo tira contra la pared, rompiéndolo. Luego, de forma absolutamente teatral, se pone a llorar (más o menos como Rarity, solo que más)

Pencil Point: ¡¿Por qué me dieron un don para luego quitármelo?!

Suena el timbre de la puerta de su piso, y Pincel Point, en pleno "llanto", abre la puerta.

Money Sacks (un famoso coleccionista de arte, el cual por lo visto paga un buen montón de pasta por los cuadros. El aspecto lo dejo a imaginación del lector): Ehmm, ¿Llego en mal momento?

Pencil Point: Eh, ¡No, en absoluto! ¡Adelante!

Money Sacks mira todos los cuadros hasta que mira uno que realmente llama su atención.

Pencil Point: Este de aquí está pintado pensando en el sent…

Money Sacks: ¡ESTE! ¡Es totalmente perfecto!

Money Sacks está mirando, realmente fascinado, un cuadro que fue pintado en unas circunstancias un poco…Inusuales.

(Flashback)

El hijo de 4 años de Pencil Point, llamado Force Point: ¡Esto es para ti, papi!

Hace una semana fue el cumpleaños de Pencil Point, y su hijo, queriendo seguir los pasos de su padre, le pinto un cuadro como regalo….

(Fin de Flashback)

…que casualmente es el que ha señalado Money Sacks.

Pencil Point: ¿Ese? Es que ese…pues…

Money Sacks: ¡Le ofrezco 40.000 bits!

Pencil Point: ¡Vendido!

Mientras Money Sacks se lleva el cuadro, Pencil Point se apresura a pintar un cuadro idéntico al de su hijo, con el fin de proteger su reputación de padre.

(Unas horas después)

Force Point: Papi, ¿Estás seguro de que este es el cuadro que te regalé?

Pencil Point: Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué?

Force Point: Hmmmm, no sé. Hay algo que se me escapa.

Force Point estaría mirando a un cuadro totalmente idéntico al suyo…si no fuera porque Pencil Point se quedó sin pintura de color rojo y, para salvar su pellejo tuvo que usar el kétchup de la nevera, y como consecuencia, el cuadro olía horriblemente.

FIN.

Moraleja: Ten cuidado, tanto con lo que vendes como con lo que te regalan.

 **¡Hola a toda la gente de la Tierra! Aquí Luna Nueva 1499 trayéndoles un nuevo chapter. Les ruego me perdonen mi falta de asistencia a mi amada página de fanfiction por estos días, pero he tenido algunos problemas recientemente (les ruego que no pidan detalles). Sé que este no es de los mejores capítulos que he escrito, pero créanme que tenía mis razones. Muy pronto publicaré un nuevo One-Shot y he estado ocupado componiéndolo y escribiéndolo. ¡Se despide para verles en el próximo chapter el inigualable Luna Nueva 1499!**


	7. El Blues de la Caja Fuerte

Nos situamos en la mansión de Luna Nueva 1499, en la cual el mismo escritor está poniéndose un elegantísimo esmoquin negro, con flor en la corbata y todo. De pronto, Luna escucha unos toques en la puerta.

Luna Nueva 1499: ¡Adelante!

Mayordomo (no me acuerdo ni del nombre): Lord Luna, los invitados preguntan si está usted ya listo, que llevan esperando 3 horas.

Luna Nueva 1499: ¡No saben como cuesta acicalarse este pelaje!...(Suspiro)...Está bien, dígales que bajaré en un momento.

Mayordomo: Sí, Lord Luna.

(2 minutos después)

Mayordomo: Les presento al ilustre amo de la mansión, el sublime escritor, el (la única copia de los siguientes términos fue censurada por excesiva muestra de soberbia, orgullo y chulería del escritor)...(redoble de tambores) ¡Luna Nueva 1499!

El lobo blanco con alas entra en el enorme salón, donde están todos sus invitados: Familiares, amigos, OCs y demás. Enseguida empieza la reunión familiar, ¿El motivo de la celebración? El comienzo del verano. Algo sin duda digno de una fiesta.

(2 horas después)

En medio del baile ceremonial, y justo cuando Luna Nueva 1499 estaba por salir a bailar con una hermosa loba de ojos marrón rojizo, uno de los mayordomos le susurra algo al oído al escritor.

Luna Nueva 1499: ¡Ah, ¿Ya la han encontrado?!-dice el escritor con entusiasmo. El lobo se disculpa con sus invitados, les pide que sigan divirtiéndose en su ausencia. y se dirige a otra de las múltiples salas de su mansión. En ella le espera una enorme caja fuerte, de esas antiguas con combinación de rueda. De color metálico un poco oxidado. Luna sonríe ampliamente al ver la caja, y pide a los mayordomos que se han dejado las patas por el camino trayéndola hasta la sala que lo dejen a solas. Una vez solo, Luna pone su oreja izquierda en la superficie de la caja, y con su pata va girando lentamente la rueda de la misma hasta que, con un crujido, la caja se abre.

Luna Nueva 1499: Je je je je je, ¡Por fin! ¡Lo que llevo tanto tiempo esperando por fin ha...¡AAAAHH!

Luna, al abrir la caja, y al intentar tomar el contenido de su interior, es repentinamente empujado dentro de la caja fuerte por alguien que el propio Luna no podría reconocer aunque quisiera, puesto que lleva la cara cubierta por un pasamontañas. El desconocido, rápidamente, cierra la puerta, dejando al pobre Luna encerrado dentro de la caja.

Luna Nueva 1499: ¡Seas quien seas, te ordeno que me dejes salir en este instante!...(2 minutos después) ¿Hola?...¿Señor Desconocido?...(1 hora después)...¡Vale, de acuerdo! ¡Pago el impuesto de Hacienda, pero SACADME DE AQUI POR FAVOR, QUE SE ME DUERMEN LAS PATAS!

(3 horas después)

Los mayordomos han avisado a los invitados de Luna de lo ocurrido, enseguida avisaron a un cerrajero para que abriese la puerta. Dejaron al pobre escritor en compañía de dos de sus OCs, Alex el Psikaboro y Perfect Mind.

Alex: Para empezar, ¿Qué pruebas tenemos de que Luna de verdad esté en la caja encerrado? ¿Cómo sabemos que esta no es otra de sus bromas?

Luna Nueva 1499: (Cantando dentro de la caja, con lo que se oye un ligero eco) _Dame libertad, paloma real. Palomita que vuelas tan alto, sin miedo del gavilán_.

Perfect Mind: ¿Querías pruebas? Toma 2 tazas.

Mientras Mind y Alex discuten entre si, la puerta de la sala se abre y entra por ella un pony unicornio blanco, de melena y cola azules, con bigote corto y perilla también azules, ojos verde tóxico. Cutie Mark de una llave. Es Lock Key, el cerrajero.

Lock Key: Perdonen, ¿El señor...(Comprueba un papel) Luna Nueva 1499, por favor?

Perfect Mind: ¡Está encerrado ahí dentro! (Señala la caja) ¡Haga usted algo, por Celestia, que ya se le han dormido las cuatro patas!

Luna Nueva 1499: (Dentro de la caja): ¡Y las alas!

Lock Key: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Será un coste de 200 bits, que esto requiere su técnica.

Alex: Sí, lo que sea.-dice Alex no dándole importancia-Pero sáquele de ahí de una maldita vez.

Lock Key da un par de golpes a la caja, mientras pone su oreja. Después gira un poco la rueda mientras sigue con la oreja pegada a la caja. Finalmente...da un golpe relativamente fuerte en el lado derecho de la caja y esta se abre con facilidad.

(Dos horas después)

Luna está tumbado en su cama, recuperándose y adaptándose a la luz del sol, después de muchas horas encerrado. Sobra decir que el escritor está terriblemente enfadado por lo ocurrido.

Luna Nueva 1499: Como pille al que me encerró...¡Y encima por la espalda! ¡Y durante la fiesta en MI mansión! ¡No me habían humillado tanto desde que en el kínder me vi obligado a llevar una falda rosa con volantes!

Alex: No te preocupes Luna. Ya lo han atrapado. ¿Quién iba a decir que sería el empleado de la limpieza de los baños?-dice Alex en pose pensativa.

Perfect Mind: Y mira que tenía sus motivos para encerrarte. Anda que no pagarle la última nomina, Luna...

Luna Nueva 1499: ¡Fue porque se pasaba todo el día en el bar bebiendo sidra de manzana! ¡La ultima vez ni empezó su trabajo! ¡Tuvimos que ir al W.C. todos en el mismo baño, como los cavernícolas!

Perfect Mind: A propósito, ¿Qué guardabas en esa caja para que la deseases tanto? Se notaba que la llevabas esperando mucho tiempo.

Luna Nueva 1499: Guardaba un medallón que perteneció a mi padre, antes de que se fuera...

Alex: ¡Lo sentimos mucho, Luna!

Luna Nueva 1499:...A Madagascar de vacaciones. Ese medallón era mi regalo de cumpleaños.

FIN CAP 7

Moraleja: "¡Por lo que más quieras, no seas tacaño con tus empleados! ¡Siempre pueden tener un plan B para cobrar su dinero!"

 **¡Aquí Luna Nueva 1499! Les doy las gracias por haber asistido al chapter de esta ocasión. Por si no lo sabían, durante este mes no voy a poder escribir demasiado, pues debo ir a un curso especial para aprobar las 2 materias escolares que me quedaron durante el año. Pero no se preocupen, nunca dejaría de lado a mis seguidores y amigos de Fanfiction. Escribiré siempre que pueda (y cuando se me ocurra algo XD) ¡Deséenme mucha suerte! :-(**

 **¡Les desea un gran día y un gran comienzo de verano el inigualable Luna Nueva 1499!**


	8. Robo Torcido

**¡Hola a todas las partes de la Tierra! Aquí vuestro escritor favorito "Luna Nueva 1499" trayéndoos otro capítulo de estos textos que, aunque nadie quiera admitirlo, siempre logran sacar una sonrisa. Tres de los personajes que aparecen en este chapter están en mi galería de Deviantart, y han sido dibujados por la gran dibujante EstrellaDiurna, a la cual le doy las gracias desde aquí.**

Nos situamos en la mansión de Luna Nueva 1499, a la 1:00 de la madrugada. Situemos la cámara en la verja de la entrada, que oculta tras de si un enorme jardín. Un Pony unicornio de cuero gris, melena y cola cortas de color negro con puntas rojas, ojos rojos y Cutie Mark de un pasamontañas y una cuerda. Este pony es Steal Snatch, famoso ladrón de guante blanco y, por lo que parece, desea "dar un golpe" en la casa de nuestro escritor.

Steal: Jejejeje, esta vez no fallare como las últimas 4 veces. Voy a robar en esta casa y nada podrá detenerme.-susurra el ladrón. Acto seguido se dispone a saltar la verja para entrar, cuidándose mucho de estar siempre en el punto ciego de las cámaras.

Steal: ¡Alehop!-dice el ladrón saltando al interior del jardín, solo para darse de morros contra el camino de piedra. Mientras el ladrón se soba la nariz, adolorida por el golpe, escucha pasos viniendo en su dirección. Con temor a ser descubierto, el ladrón se oculta entre unas plantas. Justo por delante, pasa una pegaso de color gris claro, crin y cola medio largas y estilo egipcio de color blanco, ojos aguamarina, Cutie Mark de un ala de pájaro blanca y un collar de plata con una pequeña estrella como colgante. Esta pegaso se llama Silence Dash y es la guarda de seguridad de la zona norte de la mansión.

Silence Dash: Juraría que he oído a alguien por aquí...(Suspiro) Me hace falta un café, creo que trabajar durante 9 horas seguidas no es tan sano como pensaba.

Mientras Silence Dash se retira a por su café, Steal sale de las plantas en las que se había ocultado...totalmente cubierto de espinas y, por ende, un enorme dolor al hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

Steal: (Pensando para no gritar y ser descubierto) _**¡¿PERO QUE (Censurado) ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUI UNOS (Censurado) CACTUS?!**_

(Después de sacarse todas las espinas de encima)

Dentro de la mansión, y pasando por un montón de pasillos, Steal se dirige a la "Sala de la Caja Fuerte", donde Luna Nueva 1499 guarda todo su dinero y demás cosas valiosas. Sorprendentemente, no ha sido descubierto por nadie aún.

 **(Rotura de la 4ta pared)**

 **White Demon: En realidad no es tan sorprendente, todos los empleados estaban ya durmiendo y...¡Luna! ¡¿Que estás haciendo con esa cachiporra?!**

 **(Volviendo a la historia)**

Pero, de repente, Steal se fija en que hay dos ponis vigilando la puerta. El ladrón se esconde rápidamente para no ser visto. La primera es una pony terrestre gris uniforme con crin y cola moradas, la crin la lleva recogida en dos coletas, las puntas de la coleta derecha están teñidas de azul y las de la izquierda, de rojo. Su Cutie Mark es una obsidiana. Esta pony es Dark Jewel. El segundo es un pony unicornio de cuero ambar dorado, crin y cola rubias brillantes, Cutie Mark de tres monedas. Su nombre es Aurus. Steal suspira fastidiado, pero de repente parece tener una idea. Cogiendo un vaso de cristal de una mesa cercana, y aprovechando un punto donde ninguno de los guardias puede ver, Steal lanza el vaso a un pasillo continuo. Como es natural, el vaso se estrella contra la pared, rompiéndose en el acto y provocando un ruido breve y estruendoso.

Dark Jewel: Voy a ver qué ha sido eso. Tu mientras quédate aquí, vigilando.

Aurus: B-Bien.-responde el semental con voz tímida y suave.

Gruñendo con fastidio, Steal mira como Dark Jewel se aleja. Rápidamente el ladron lanza hacia Aurus uno de sus únicos hechizos de batalla: Un hechizo de sueño. Aurus apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar antes de caer totalmente dormido. Steal, corriendo cual alma que lleva el diablo, entra en la sala y corre a averiguar la combinación de la caja. Pero, antes de que siquiera pueda mover el casco hacia dicha caja fuerte, una sartén lo deja inconsciente en un segundo.

Dark Jewel: ¿De verdad se creía que me había ido? Este ladronzuelo ha sido vigilado por las cámaras ocultas desde que puso el casco en la mansión. Lo más irritante es que ya ha intentado robar aquí 5 veces, todas ellas sin éxito. (Suspiro) Aurus, ve a llamar a la policia, que él ladron de las otras veces se nos ha vuelto a colar.

FIN CAP 8

Moraleja: Tu persevera, que nunca sabes cuando lo lograrás.


	9. Nuevo amigo, nuevo juego

**Debo avisarles a todos mis followers que este es un capítulo sobre un Juego de Edad, una practica del infantilismo, el cual ha sido solicitado por uno de mis lectores, al cual debo agradecerle el haberme prestado su OC. Al lector que no le guste este tipo de lectura, debo pedirle, simple y llanamente, que no lea este chapter.**

Agradecimientos: Deseo darle las gracias a "jesus200" por prestarme su OC (en forma de potro) para esta ocasión.

(Universo: La triste Historia de Sweet Soft) (Lugar: Centro de Ponyville) (Hora: Las 16:38 de la tarde)

Sweet y Chaos, nuestros ya conocidos alicornios blancos de 8 años, caminaban por el centro de Ponyville, llevando sus alforjas. Saludaban a muchos habitantes del pueblo a los cuales conocían. Se detuvieron ante la casa de su amigo Button Mash. Chaos se adelanto unos pasos y toco en la puerta lo que parecia una señal convenida. La puerta se abrió ligeramente, y la voz de Button, tratando de sonar más grave (aunque no lo consigue), dijo:

-¿Contraseña?

-"El tiempo no hace las reglas"-dijeron a la vez Sweet y Chaos.

-Adelante.-respondió la voz de Button. Ambos gemelos pasaron a la casa de Button y lo acompañaron hacia su cuarto. Una vez allí, vieron a un potro unicornio azul claro, crin negra y azul, ojos azules muy claros. Aún sin Cutie Mark. No podía tener más de 8 años y 1/2, según los cálculos de los gemelos. Este potro estaba practicando su magia haciendo levitar unos peluches de Button y haciéndolos bailar. En cuanto se percató de la presencia de Button Mash y los gemelos, se giró y saludo con un enérgico y alegre "¡Hola!"

-Chicos, este es mi primo Star Ray, es como yo un aficionado a los Juegos de Edad y, como su madre y él están de visita por unos días, insistió en organizar un Juego de Edad aquí en Ponyville. Ray, estos son Sweet Soft y Chaos Star, han accedido a acompañarnos hoy aquí.-presentó Button. Tras charlar de como se desarrollaría el Juego de Edad, decidieron asignar los roles del Juego así:

Cuidadores: Button y Chaos.

Participantes comunes: Sweet y Ray.

Pronto Sweet y Ray tenían sendos pañales atados a sus cinturas y unos chupetes en sus bocas (Sweet uno amarillo y Ray uno blanco). Los dos empezaron a jugar con unos peluches, mientras sus respectivos hermano y primo les miraban con una enorme ternura. Pasado un rato, tuvieron que parar su aventura imaginaria porque sus estómagos empezaron a rugir. Chaos y Button, con la más sincera de las sonrisas, les trajeron sendos biberones, para disgusto de Sweet, pues la leche no era materna, sino leche normal y corriente. De todas formas, siguieron jugando en compañía unos de otros, durante horas, dejándose llevar por su feliz imaginación.

(unas horas después)

Se veía claramente el atardecer en Ponyville a través de cualquier ventana. Ray se tenía que marchar a la casa donde pasaría sus días en Ponyville, pero justo estaban marchándose su madre cuando él, rogando a su madre que esperase un momento, corrió hasta estar al frente de Sweet y Chaos.

-Me ha encantado jugar con vosotros hoy.-alagó el potro azul.

-Nosotros también nos hemos divertido.-respondió Chaos.

-¿Volveremos a jugar alguna vez?-preguntó Sweet, tan tímido como siempre.

-Por mi, encantado.-respondió Ray con una sonrisa de punta en punta, para después correr e irse con su madre. Sweet y Chaos no podían estar más felices. Habían hecho un nuevo amigo. Habían compartido un día lleno de diversión con él. Y, lo más importante, no habría de pasar mucho tiempo hasta que volvieran a pasar por esa feliz experiencia.

FIN CAP 9

Moraleja: "Tan solo una letra de las palabras **AMISTAD VERDADERA** vale más que una enorme montaña de oro y joyas"

 **¡Hola a todas las partes de la Tierra! Espero que los que se hayan quedado a leer este chapter lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

 **Deseo darle desde mi amada página un gran saludo, así como nuevos agradecimientos, a:**

 **"jesus200"**

 **por haberme prestado, para hacer este chapter, su OC en forma de potrillo. Espero que lo haya disfrutado también.**

 **Lo siguiente que debo hacer es avisar a todos mis followers y lectores de que me iré por unos cuantos días de vacaciones a un sitio...en el que es posible que no haya internet. (TTnTT)**

 **(Jadeo de todos los espectadores, al tiempo que suenan cosas como "Pobre Luna" "¿Un lugar sin Internet?" "Luna da bastante pena en estos momentos")**

 **¡¿Quién es el que ha dicho lo último?!**

 **(Un espectador levanta la mano con mucha soltura)**

 **(Se puede ver al espectador siendo lanzado al exterior del edificio de Luna Nueva 1499's directamente desde la ventana al tiempo que suenan las palabras "YO Y MI BOCOTAAAA")**

 **En fin, quiero desearles unas felices vacaciones de verano a todos mis followers y lectores. ¡Se despide para verles en unos días el inigualable Luna Nueva 1499!**

 **(Aplausos y gritos de ovación se oyen mientras el telón se cierra).**


	10. El problema peliagudo de Blueblood

**¡Hola a todas las partes de la Tierra! Con vosotros Luna Nueva 1499 mostrándoos otro capítulo de mis locuras.**

 **(Se quita una lagrima)**

 **Nunca creí que llegaría a los 10 chapters de este fic. Es decir, lo hacía cuando estaba aburrido. Escribir comedia es realmente un maravilloso pasatiempo, pero nunca espere que gustase a mis lectores. Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mis historias.**

 **Debo dar las gracias de nuevo a "jesus200" por idear este chapter junto a mí.**

 **Parece que han pasado meses desde que me fui de vacaciones cuando, en realidad, han sido unos pocos días.**

 **(Flashback)**

 **Mi padre, (podéis imaginároslo como un enorme lobo negro con alas más grandes que las mías, ojos brillantes y rojos) tira de mi con su magia hacia el vehículo enfrente de la casa.**

 **Padre de Luna: Hijo, ¡¿Podrías soltarte ya de la computadora?! Ya hemos alquilado el apartamento y no devuelven el dinero.**

 **Luna Nueva 1499: (Agarrado con uñas y dientes, literalmente, a la computadora) ¡Que no! ¡Quiero seguir escribiendo!**

 **Padre de Luna: Sabes que si haces fotografías de todo lo que hagamos en nuestro destino y las publicas, podrías ganar bastantes followers, ¿Verdad?**

 **Luna Nueva 1499: (Desde dentro del vehículo, en menos de un instante) ¡¿Queréis arrancar ya?!**

 **(Fin de Flashback)**

 **Ahora sí, disfruten y ríanse con el chapter de hoy. ¡LUCES! ¡CÁMARA! ¡ACCIÓN!**

Nos centramos en el palacio real de Canterlot, donde el príncipe Blueblood vive con sus tías Celestia y Luna. Precisamente vamos a ver el día de dicho príncipe, puesto que nuestras cámaras han captado algo de sumo interés para nuestros lectores.

(8:00 de la mañana)

El príncipe Bueblood empieza a despertarse. Comenzó yendo al WC para cepillarse los dientes, peinarse...

Blueblood:...Espera un momento...¡Aaaaaaaahh!

Blueblood salió corriendo de su WC para buscar a su tía Celestia, vistiéndose rápidamente en el proceso. Entró como una tromba en la oficina de su tía, quien lo miró al instante.

Celestia: Buen día sobr...Hmfffff-farfulló la princesa solar aguantándose la risa al ver a su sobrino...con la crin teñida de un color verde chillón y con una cara terriblemente furiosa.

Celestia: Sobrino...¿Es una nueva moda o algo así?

Blueblood: ¡No tiene ninguna gracia, tía Celestia! ¡Este ultraje hacia mi real persona debe ser castigado!

Celestia: Bueno bueno, cálmate. De momento ve a que los peluqueros te quiten eso de la crin y después podremos hablar de ello.

En cuanto Blueblood sale de la habitación, Celestia mira hacia la pared a la derecha de su escritorio con una sonrisa divertida.

Celestia: Ya se ha ido.

Nada más decir esas palabras, aparece, deshaciendo su propio hechizo de invisibilidad, un lobo blanco con alas por todos conocido.

Luna Nueva 1499: ¡Uff! Te debo una bien gorda, Celestia.

Celestia: (Risita) Ya encontraré el modo de que me pagues lo debido.

Luna Nueva 1499: Con tal de que no me hagas limpiar o humillarme, lo que sea.

(Unos minutos después)

Vemos a Luna Nueva 1499 cocinando en la cocina del palacio de Canterlot, unos cuantos postres, consistentes en galletas y pasteles de todo tipo.

Luna Nueva 1499: (Sudando por el cansancio) M-Menos mal que mejoré en la Asignatura de Cocina, que si no...

FIN CAP 10

Moraleja: No hagas bromas si no quieres tener una gran deuda con alguien.


	11. Amor dracónico

**Menciones: Agradezco a Silverwolf850 por permitirme usar una de sus imágenes de Deviantart para crear este chapter.**

 **Hola a todos mis queridos followers. Desgraciadamente, estos días van a ser los últimos que tendré para escribir, puesto que empiezo un nuevo curso escolar, como la mayoría de los jóvenes TTnTT. Por suerte estos días no es que esté precisamente corto de inspiración, de forma que trataré de escribir todo lo posible con tal de tener a todos mis lectores contentos.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡Luces! ¡CÁMARA! ¡ACCIÓÓÓÓÓN!**

(Equestria, tierra de los dragones)

Spike, con ayuda de una escolta de guardias reales pegasos, había ido a la tierra de los dragones para visitar a su amiga la Lord Dragón Ember. Pero la mala suerte quiso que, según pusiese un pie allí, y recibiese la noticia de que los guardias estarían allí a una hora concreta para llevarlo a Equestria de nuevo, se encontrase de frente con un dragón que el conocía muy bien.

Garble: Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el bebé dragón del que hablan en toda la comarca.-señaló Garble con tono molesto y burlesco. Spike, ante eso, respondió con tono de fastidio:

Spike: No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas Garble, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que...

Garble: ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte! ¡Desde que se supo que un pequeño e indefenso bebé dragón participó en el Reto de Fuego con la actual Lord Dragón Ember, no se habla de otra cosa en la región dracónica! ¡Y todavía tengo algo que devolverte! ¡¿Tu sabes la humillación que fue para mi reputación de dragón despiadado, el estar dando (sonido de arcada) abrazos a todos los dragones con los que me encontré?!

Mientras Spike, asustado, retrocedía cada vez más, mientras Garble avanzaba un paso amenazante cada vez. El infame Garble estuvo a punto de ponerle la garra encima a Spike, lo más seguro que para cogerle del pescuezo, cuando...

¿?: ¡GARBLE!

¿?2: ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

¿?3: Pues el tonto, como siempre. Que pregunta tan tonta.

¿?4: (Suspiro de cansancio), ¿A quien estás intimidando ahora?

Garble miró extrañado hacia atrás, tan solo para toparse con 4 miradas, tanto fulminantes como inquisitivas. Esas miradas provenían de 4 dragonas, una de ellas de escamas azul claro, cresta rosa pálido y ojos dorados (llámenla desde ahora "Eris"). La segunda de ellas era de escamas negras, no tenía cresta sino cuernos de un verde blanquecino y ojos marrones (pueden llamarla Cassidy). La tercera poseía un increíble parecido a Rarity, puesto que tenía escamas blancas, cresta rizada azul muy oscuro y ojos fucsia (Bella (se pronuncia como una sola L)). Finalmente la cuarta tenia unas brillantes escamas verdes, combinadas a su vez con una cresta redondeada rosa oscuro y unos ojos azules (llamada por todos Undine). Estas dragonas se estaban acercando amenazadoramente a Garble, cuando Eris puso sus dorados ojos en Spike, el cual terminaba de quitarse el polvo del suelo de las escamas. Lo siguiente que pudo notar Spike fue como era levantado del suelo a una velocidad de vértigo por una masa azul voladora, pero se tranquilizó al instante al notar que lo llevaba lejos de Garble.

Eris: ¡Eres tan solo lo más adorable y lindo que he visto en mis dos siglos de vida de adolescente!-exclamaba Eris dando sueves brincos y abrazando medianamente fuerte a Spike, pues no quería lastimar al bebé dragón.

Bella: Eris, ¿Podría sabes que hac...? ¡¿De donde has sacado a esa cosita tan TIERNA?!-exclamó Bella al notar a Spike entre los brazos de Eris. El pobre Spike estaba siendo mecido y despojado de las lagrimas de miedo provocadas por Garble. La dragona azul le dirigió una mirada a las otras 3 dragonas, que comprendieron de inmediato lo que estaba pasando allí.

Bella: (con una tierna voz que daría pesadillas al BoggeyMan) Garble...

Garble: (Sudando frio) Oh-Oh.

Undine: ¿Nos estás intentando decir que estabas intimidando a un bebé dragón, sabiendo encima que tu eres más grande y fuerte?

Garble: (Ahora sudando como un descosido) E-Es que...vereís...es el bebé dragón que a-a-acompañó a la Lord Dragón Emb...

Cassidy: ¡Pues con más razón está mal haberlo hecho, desgraciado mental! ¡Cómo la Lord Dragon Ember se entere de lo que has hecho a su...! ¿Cómo dijisteis que era la palabra?

Eris: Amigo.

(N/A: Parece que la raza dracónica aún no se acostumbra a las relaciones sociales)

Cassidy: ¡Eso! ¡Cómo se entere de lo que has hecho a su amigo, seguro que hará que lo de los abrazos parezca un paraíso comparado con lo que te hará!

Garble: (prácticamente muerto de miedo)P-P-Pero n-no le diréis n-nada, ¿Ver-Verdad?

Las cuatro dragonas esbozaron una sonrisa perversa.

(Unas horas después)

Lord Dragon Ember: ¿Puedes salir de una vez, Garble? Te dimos a escoger entre una semana en las mazmorras o esto, y ya elegiste, por lo que no hay vuelta atrás.

Un telón cerca del trono de Ember se abre, y sale...Garble con un ajustado traje verde y un sombrero blanco con forma de pétalos de flor.

Garble: (Cantando con voz afeminada y con la cara más roja que él mismo, que ya es decir) Mi tallo es largo, mis hojas verdes, ¡Y huelo a rojo regaliz! **¡Soy la flor más linda de todo el jardín!**

Miles de dragones (al menos todos los presentes) lo miraron con tremebundas caras de WTF, antes de estallar en la mayor carcajada que se había oído jamás en toda la comarca dracónica.

Mientras, en una de las cámaras del palacio rocoso de Ember, Spike estaba siendo mimado por cuatro bellas dragonas. Las cuatro le hacían mimos, cosquillas, total, lo que hace cualquier Hembra de cualquier especie cuando ve a un cachorro.

Spike: (Con cara preocupada) ¿Ember va a ser muy cruel con Garble?

Bella: (Cogiéndolo en brazos y mordisqueando suavemente una de las orejas de Spike (Solo para que lo sepan, ese gesto es una muestra de afecto más común de lo que piensan en el reino animal)) Eso es algo que tus pequeñas orejitas no deberían escuchar por ahora.

Poco podían saber los cinco inquilinos de la habitación, absortos en el cuidado de Spike, que los guardias del castillo pasaban por turnos por aquella habitación, tan solo para acabar pensando todos lo mismo:

Guardias: "Maldito Suertudo".

FIN CAP 11

Moraleja: Nunca subestimes el poder de cuatro chicas que tienen delante a un bebé, podría acabar siendo el fin de tu reputación social.


	12. ¿Sueño, pesadilla o batalla?

Nos encontramos en la dimensión de Luna Nueva 1499. Más concretamente, nos encontramos en la habitación del propio escritor (algo muy extraño porque, comúnmente, no deja pasar a su cuarto a nadie), el escritor está tumbado en la enorme cama que se encuentra en una esquina de la habitación, por lo que parece, está durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. En fin, lo más que podemos hacer es esperar a que despierte y nos diga como grabar el chapter de hoy.

(Luna Nueva 1499 POV)

Pues sí. Estoy dormido. ¿Qué se esperaba el lector? También los escritores necesitamos descansar. Pero no es para descansar para lo que estoy dormido. Estoy en mi mundo onírico para visitar a D...(antes de decir el nombre, giro avergonzado la cabeza) a alguien.

Camino hasta llegar a un paisaje completamente diferente a la pradera inicial en la que estaba. Ahora estoy frente a una gigantesca jaula con barrotes dobles (van en horizontal y en vertical, ambas direcciones). ¿Recuerdan (los que conozcan la serie) la jaula de Kurama, en la mente de Naruto? Pues es algo así. La única diferencia es que, en vez de tonos anaranjados, posee tonos azules. De pronto se oye una voz extraña dentro de la jaula, como si combinasen una voz muy aguda con una muy grave, ambas sonando a la vez.

¿?: Me preguntaba cuando te dignarías a pasear tu enclenque cuerpo por aquí.

Yo, a pesar del insulto, me mantengo frio y tranquilo. Yo puedo sonreírle a todo el mundo que me hable, pero este...tipo, es completamente la excepción.

Luna Nueva 1499: Sabes muy bien la razón de que visite esta pocilga que tienes por prisión...Dark Knight.

Desde las sombras de la jaula, sale, caminando tranquilamente, un lobo extremadamente parecido a mí, excepto porque este lobo es de color negro con detalles rojos. Este lobo (si es que se le puede llamar siquiera eso) sonríe ampliamente, mostrando unos afilados colmillos, más apropiados para un Tiranosaurio Rex que para un lobo.

Dark Knight: Pues te recuerdo que fuiste TU el que me encerró aquí.

Luna Nueva 1499: Te encerré aquí para que no volvieses a causarme problemas...o a contaminarme con tu corrupta personalidad.

Dark Knight: ¡Solo fue una vez!...Creo que en el Día del Gran Accidente.-dice poniendo una pata en su mentón, como pensando. A decir verdad, me sorprende que pueda pensar siquiera en el abecedario sin confundirse.

Luna Nueva 1499: Y, aún así, casi me destrozas la vida.

Dark Knight: Claaaaaro. Pues que pena que no terminé. Quería hacer explotar esos petardos en la sección de Problemas Cardiacos del Hospital.

Ante esa declaración, pierdo totalmente mi paciencia. Me teletransporto dentro de la jaula (que suerte que no me pase nada aún estando dentro) y, a gran velocidad, le propino un buen puñetazo en la mejilla a este infeliz.

Dark Knight: (Girando de nuevo la cabeza como si tuviese una bisagra, hacia mí) Conque esas tenemos, ¿Eh?

El lobo negro invoca dos enormes demonios mediante la magia negra para tratar de escaquearse de luchar, pero los disuelvo rápidamente con un estallido de magia blanca. Rápidamente vuelo hacia él y lo cojo del cuello, poniéndolo contra el suelo e inmovilizándole las alas.

Luna Nueva 1499: ¡He venido aquí por una disculpa por intentar arruinarme la vida! ¡Y no me voy a ir sin ella!

Él intenta decir algo, pero no puede por la presión en su cuello. Por eso, lo aflojo lo suficiente para que pueda hablar.

Dark Knight: ¿Podrías intentar...ser un poco...más divertido?

Luna Nueva 1499: ¡¿YO?! ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que estuvo a punto de derruir un edificio a base de Alquimia! ¡¿Y me dices que YO estoy amargado?! ¡Si llevas guardándome rencor desde que existes, prácticamente!

Dark Knight parece haberse rendido, pero de pronto, levanta las alas, provocando un vendaval que me expulsa fuera de la jaula, azotándome contra el suelo onírico.

Dark Knight: ¡Vuelve a por más, gallina!

Con dificultad, me levanto del suelo. Me preparo para pellizcarme la mejilla y así despertar (al estilo de Yume Nikki). Pero antes...

Luna Nueva 1499: ¿...Nunca te disculparás, verdad?

Dark Knight: Teniendo en cuenta que soy la manifestación de TUS sentimientos negativos...No, no mientras siga vivo.-dice firmemente, pero con una sonrisa burlona y despectiva.

Luna Nueva 1499: (Decepcionado y negando con la cabeza)...Adiós, Dark Knight.

Me pellizco la mejilla. Poco a poco, todo va desapareciendo, incluso la silueta de Dark Knight, el cual me sonríe burlonamente una vez más antes de despertarme.

(Mundo Real)

Me despierto. Parece que estoy todavía en mi cama, en mi habitación. Me levanto de la cama y me miro al espejo. Por un instante, me parece ver la silueta de mi ex-mejor amigo. Suspiro con cansancio notable.

Luna Nueva 1499: (Empezando a llorar un poco, no ruidosamente, pero pronto me seco las lágrimas) ¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que me arruine la vida!

(Llaman a la puerta)

Mayordomo: Lord Luna, han llegado los periodistas para filmar el nuevo capítulo.

Luna Nueva 1499: Bien. Enseguida voy.

Me miro al espejo una última vez, pero no veo nada más que a un lobo blanco con alas, arrepentido de haber dejado salir una vez a su ex-mejor amigo, torturado por el deseo de libertad de su alter ego. Suspirando por última vez, me peino un poco, pongo mi sonrisa habitual...y me dirijo a otra ocasión de sorprender a mis lectores.

FIN CAP 12.

 **Puede que este capítulo sea el más extraño que he escrito hasta ahora. Pero esto fue una experiencia medio-real. Este capítulo esta ambientado en un sueño que tuve hace unas semanas (con algunas variaciones, claramente). Espero que os haya gustado el chapter de esta ocasión. ¡Se despide para verles en el próximo chapter el inigualable Luna Nueva 1499!**


	13. El Secreto de Celestia (Equestria Girls)

**Debe de ser la primera vez que creo un capítulo de Equestria Girls. Les doy las gracias a varios de mis lectores por recomendármelo por PM.**

(Lugar: Universo de las Equestria Girls, Día de la semana: Viernes. Hora: 14:38 PM, Lugar concreto: SugarCube Corner; Mesa "7")

Dos de las Mane-7 (Sunset Shimmer y Fluttershy) están reunidas esperando a alguien en concreto. Ambas parecen estar conversando de algo en particular, cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abre. Por ella llega un chico de piel y cabello (medio largo) blancos, con los ojos negros, pero un poco más claro que las pupilas. Un poco alto de estatura, vestido con unos jeans y una sudadera de manga corta azul claro. Unos guantes sin dedos de color negro. Cargando una bolsa negra con estrellas blancas. Se acerca a la mesa de Sunset Shimmer y de Fluttershy, con lo que las dos giran la cabeza hacia el.

Chico: (Se queda callado por unos segundos, pero después se dirige a Sunset con una mirada seria) ¿Eres Sunset Shimmer?

Sunset Shimmer: Eh...Sí, lo soy. (Levantándose) ¿Por qué?

Chico: (Mete la mano en su bolsa, saca un libro extraño y se lo entrega a Sunset) Necesito que lleves este libro hasta la directora Celestia.

Sunset: ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué tiene este libro de especial? (Cogiendo el libro)

Chico: Me temo que no puedo darte detalles. El contenido de este libro solo lo puede ver la directora Celestia.

Acto seguido, y antes de que Sunset pueda detenerlo, el chico sale corriendo de la tienda. Sunset mira extrañada el libro entregado por el chico. Es de portada de color coral rosado, no muy grueso, con una especie dibujo de frasco en forma de corazón y con unas letras en negro decorando la portada: "Vademecum Affectus". Sunset y Fluttershy se miran extrañadas, se encogen de hombros y se disponer a pagar sus consumiciones para ir corriendo al instituto Canterlot a entregar el libro.

(Instituto de Canterlot, despacho de la directora Celestia)

D. Celestia: (Revisando un examen) "El segundo teorema de Eoclides es...¿La hipotenusa dividida por su triple?" (Se pone una mano en la frente y pone cara de hartazgo) Otro que va para recuperar en septiembre.

La puerta del despacho de la directora Celestia se abre, entran por ella Sunset y Fluttershy, portando el libro.

D. Celestia: (Girándose para verlas) Ah, Sunset Shimmer y Fluttershy. Me preguntaba cuando llegaríais.

Mirando la cara extrañada de las chicas, la directora se ríe y dice:

D. Celestia: Me llamaron por teléfono diciendo que poseíais un libro que teníais que entregarme.

Sunset, con una sonrisa, le tiende el libro a Celestia, la cual lo recibe poniendo una cara...un poco...espeluznante. Pero la cambia rápidamente al darse cuenta de que sigue en compañía de sus alumnas.

D. Celestia: Ehhh...Me alegra mucho que...ejem...el libro esté sin un solo rasguño. Muchas gracias por esto, chicas.

Fluttershy: N-No fue nada.

Sunset Shimmer: ¿Desea que hagamos algo más?

D. Celestia: No, no creo que haga falta nada más. A excepción, claro está, que vayáis a casa a disfrutar el fin de semana.

Las chicas sonríen, encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo. Se disponen a salir del despacho. En cuanto se queda sola, la directora Celestia, en lugar de su sonrisa bondadosa habitual, pone una cara de extrema seriedad, juntando los dedos de sus manos.

D. Celestia: Confío en que las niñas no habrán mirado el contenido del libro.-susurra la mujer, observando a la nada durante unos segundos. Después de eso, le levanta de su silla, y cogiendo el libro entregado por Sunset y Fluttershy, la directora corre por los pasillos del Instituto Canterlot. Corre más y más hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde la espera una de las empleadas, cuya función es limpiar el establecimiento escolar al acabar el día.

Empleada: ¡Directora Celestia! ¿Puedo saber donde va tan deprisa?

D. Celestia: **Avalé ot oíatfelet oílviv uop iepiel.** ( _Traducción: He recibido el último libro que faltaba_ ).

Ante eso, la empleada pone la misma mirada seria que la directora, y entran las dos en la biblioteca.

Empleada: Es usted consciente de que si algún alumno la oye hablar en **Idioma Demoníaco** , podría acabar con el cerebro hecho papilla, ¿Verdad?

D. Celestia: Lo sé perfectamente, por eso precisamente los hice irse a casa más temprano hoy.

Después de esa respuesta, ambas mujeres se disponen a dirigirse a una de las estanterías de la biblioteca, la cual está pegada a una pared. Celestia extiende su mano hacia la pared. Sus ojos brillan en un tono rojizo fuerte por unos instantes, al igual que su mano. La estantería se mueve exactamente un metro a la izquierda, dejando ver, en la pared, un pasillo descendente, como una especie de pasadizo. Agarrando de su bolsillo una linterna, la empleada guía a la directora por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una habitación oculta en las profundidades del edificio. La sala en cuestión es también, como arriba, una biblioteca, con la diferencia de que esta no tiene más que una sola estantería, puesta al fondo de la sala, detrás de una especie de dibujo hecho con azulejos rojos en el suelo. Este dibujo es de un pentagrama invertido, con un atril para libros de aspecto antiguo enfrente.

D. Celestia: Por fin...la colección está completa.

Quitando la _**portada falsa**_ que cubría al libro entregado por Sunset Shimmer y Fluttershy, la directora Celestia observa en sus manos un pequeño pero largo libro negro, con una estrella invertida roja como única decoración de la portada.

D. Celestia: El **"Umbrarum Regni Novem Portis"** por fin está en mi poder.-dice Celestia con una sonrisa siniestra.

Empleada: ¿Está usted segura de que desea hacerlo? Siempre podríamos buscar otra manera.

D. Celestia: ¿Y permitir que a nuestro Instituto le vuelva a suceder algún accidente mágico de esos?...Lo siento, pero no. Según lo que me dijo por descuido una vez Sunset Shimmer: "La Magia se combate con Magia".

Empleada: Pero eso de vender el alma a un ser maligno...

D. Celestia: Haré lo que sea para proteger a mis alumnos. Si para eso tengo que dar mi alma al mismísimo Baphomet, que así sea.

La directora Celestia deja su libro nuevo en la estantería del fondo, la cual está repleta de libros con los títulos de:

"La Gallina Negra" "Necronómicon Ex Mortis" "La Biblia de las Brujas"...

Y varios más de ese título. La directora y la empleada miran un calendario, al mismo instante de mirarlo, Celestia sonríe ampliamente.

D. Celestia: Dentro de poco será la noche de Walpurgis. En esa noche haremos el ritual para conseguir el doble de magia de la que tenemos ahora. Diles a los demás profesores y empleados que vayan comprando las velas y demás artículos.

Empleada: Ahora mismo les aviso por el celular.

Celestia asiente complacida. Las dos se disponen a salir de la Sala Secreta. De vuelta en la biblioteca, Celestia mira por la ventana, viendo una colina que hay cerca del Instituto. Sabiendo que "Él" está en la colina, Celestia sonríe, pensando:

D. Celestia: _Gracias...Luna._

(En esa misma colina)

El mismo chico que entregó el libro a las chicas, mira hacia el Instituto Canterlot, con cara de pensativo.

Luna Nueva 1499: Me pregunto porque Celestia me pidió exactamente **"ese"** libro. Es decir, nunca me imaginé que le gustase ese estilo de lectura.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Luna Nueva 1499, con un brillo azul claro, vuelve a convertirse en lobo, y abriendo un portal hacia su dimensión, se retira de ese universo, dejando a una directora apunto de realizar una arriesgada acción, por el honorable gesto de proteger a sus alumnos.

 **FIN CAP 13.**

 **Recomiendo a mis lectores que, si no conocen los libros mencionados aquí, los busquen en Internet. Garantizo que se llevarán más de una sorpresa. En cuanto al contenido de este chapter, todos mis lectores saben de buena tinta que yo no soy creyente, ni mucho menos, en el satanismo de cualquier clase. De hecho, por si deseaban saberlo, no soy creyente de ninguna religión en particular. Tan solo pensé que este contenido bastaba para crear, al menos, un chapter interesante. ¡Les desea un espléndido día el gran escritor Luna Nueva 1499!**

 **(Sonidos de miles de aplausos mientras el telón se cierra).**


	14. El ritual decisivo

(Universo, Equestria Girls) (21:37 de la noche) (Instituto Canterlot)

Comenzamos nuestra visita en la sala secreta de la directora Celestia. Ella, la sub-directora Luna, el profesor Discord (profesor de Educación Física), la profesora Chrysalis (profesora de Biología) y el profesor Sombra (profesor de Geología), estaban cada uno de ellos vestido con una larga capa negra con capucha, enfrente de un pentagrama invertido, hecho con rubíes, y con una vela negra en el centro de la estrella.

Todos a la vez: **_Volumus Tenebris Potentia; Volumus Tenebris Potentia; Volumus Tenebris Potentia._**

Directora Celestia: **Oh, humilde vela. ¡Concede sobre nosotros el poder de la oscuridad! ¡Ábrenos la puerta al reino de las Tinieblas!...Oh, humildes rubíes, conceded, os ruego, a estos siervos el poder tan ansiado y codiciado.**

Una vez terminada la oración de Celestia, la directora consulta una vez más el libro elegido para este ritual, el libro conseguido por una de sus alumnas, Sunset Shimmer, el **Umbrarum Regni Novem Portis**. Acto seguido, pronuncia las siguientes palabras, las cuales ponen fin al ritual:

Directora Celestia: **Oh, gran y poderoso ritual, ¡Concédenos el poder supremo sobre la Hechicería Oscura!**

Todos a la vez: **¡Queremos el poder! ¡Danos el poder!**

Mientras todos los presentes siguen pronunciando las palabras anunciadas arriba, mientras más veces las pronuncian, una extraña niebla negra se ve acumulándose sobre la vela negra del centro del pentagrama.

Sub-Directora Luna: (Sorprendida) Sinceramente, nunca pensé que fuese a funcionar.

Profesora Chrysalis: ¿Y entonces porque has venido y hecho el ritual?

Sub-Directora Luna: Ehhh...Por nada en particular.

(Unas horas antes)

Sub-Directora Luna: No lo creo hermana, no estoy segura de esto. Ya he estado involucrada en dos rituales de esos tuyos, y no sé si quiero hacer alguno más. Me parece bastante riesgo.

Directora Celestia: ¿Y si te consigo esa nueva consola de videojuegos que recientemente ha salido en el mercado?

Sub-Directora Luna: (Con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro) ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

(Unas horas después)

Ante todos los desventurados presentes, la niebla negra va aumentando de tamaño, hasta llegar a ser tan grande como una persona. Pero, antes de que nadie pueda impedirlo, la niebla arremete directamente contra la directora Celestia. Aunque parece ser solo niebla, aún siendo negra, parece golpear con bastante fuerza, puesto que la Directora Celestia sale disparada unos metros para atrás. Todos van inmediatamente a socorrerla. Aunque no parece que haga mucha falta, puesto que ya está levantándose, de hecho, está poniéndose la mano en la frente y soltando unos ruidos parecidos a unos gruñidos de un animal salvaje. Según termina de levantarse, los profesores ven que la directora Celestia ha sido totalmente alterada.

Descripción: Su piel sigue siendo blanca. Respecto a sus ojos, la esclerotica es negra y sus iris rojos con pupilas rasgadas. Su pelo parece fuego salido del mismo Infierno, y está vestida con un vestido corto de diferentes tonos de rojo, al tiempo que posee una tiara en la cabeza. Como último rasgo, posee un buen par de alas en su espalda.

(Si desean saber como es exactamente, vean una imagen que publiqué en mi Deviantart (L1499N1499): Daybreaker; Equestria Girls) (Lo digo en serio: Que lata que en Fanfiction ya no se admitan los links).

Directora Celestia...?: **(Risa maníaca) ¡SÍÍÍÍ! ¡EL PODER ABSOLUTO!**

Profesora Chrysalis: Celestia...¿Se encuentra bien?

Directora Celestia...?: **Primero: No me llames más por ese nombre. Mi nombre es (Grita a los cuatro vientos) ¡DAYBREAKER!...Y segundo: ¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! ¡ESTOY MEJOR QUE BIEN!**

Daybreaker, riéndose como una autentica loca, lanza un chorro de fuego hacia la pared, haciendo un agujero, volando a través de el y sale volando hacia la ciudad, dispuesta a un cometido que solo la misma Daybreaker conoce.

Profesor Sombra: ¿Por que me da que tenemos problemas?-pregunta el Profesor Sombra con sarcasmo y cruzándose de brazos.

Profesora Chrysalis: ¿Deberíamos salir a buscarla?

Sub-Directora Luna: ¡Por supuesto!...Solo espero que vivamos para lamentarlo.-dice la subdirectora Luna mirando tristemente al agujero antes hecho de la pared-Pero...¡¿Cómo demonios vamos a detenerla?!

Profesor Discord: ¿Que tal con esto?-pregunta el profesor Discord, mostrando una página del **Umbrarum Regni Novem Portis** que explica, con todo detalle, como detener una posesión demoníaca. La profesora Chrysalis rueda los ojos, el profesor Sombra hace otro tanto, mientras que la Sub-Directora Luna se da una palmada en la frente. Acto seguido, todos salen corriendo de la sala, dispuestos a detener como sea a la parte oscura de la Directora Celestia, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

FIN CAP 14.

Moraleja: Si vas a hacer algo, cualquier cosa, asegúrate de que sabes como revertirlo.

 **Sí. Lo sé. Soy malo por dejar el capítulo en lo más emocionante. ¡BWA HA HA HA HA!...Nah, ni siquiera yo soy tan malo. Lo seguiré, solo que algunos capítulos más adelante. Deseo dejar un poco de sitio para algunas locas ideas que se me vayan ocurriendo. ¡Les desea un gran día el gran Luna Nueva 1499! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo chapter!**


	15. Supervivientesdel ascensor

**(Manehattan; Zona Norte) (17:46 PM)**

Los bomberos de la zona norte de Manehattan se dirigen, a la mayor velocidad posible, hacia un hotel, de hecho, un importante hotel de 5 estrellas...que seguro perderá parte de su gran prestigio cuando salga en las portadas de los periódicos, el suceso que pasó hace 8 horas en dicho hotel. Cuando por fin llegan, el director del hotel les grita:

Director (Un unicornio marrón claro, de crin y cola rizadas y grises y ojos marrón oscuro, con una Cutie Mark de un edificio y una llave): ¡¿Se puede saber donde estaban?! ¡LLEVAMOS MUCHAS HORAS ESPERÁNDOLES!

Uno de los bomberos, un pony terrestre gris, con crin, cola y ojos azules claros (No se le puede ver la Cutie Mark por el traje de bombero), responde con calma:

Bombero: Fueron 8 horas, y ¿Qué se esperaba? Había un incendio en otra parte, por lo cual, era imperativo que lo apagásemos primero. Y encima, no es por ofender, pero viven donde la princesa Celestia dio las 3 voces.

Director: (Sobándose la frente para secarse el frio sudor que le amenaza con correr sobre su cara) Bueno, bueno, está bien. Acompáñenme, por favor.

Los bomberos siguen corriendo al director del hotel, que corre como si no hubiese un nuevo día. Se paran en la 5ta planta del hotel, enfrente del ascensor.

Bombero de antes: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Director (No pudiendo aguantar más el sudor frio) ¡Ha habido un corte de luz, y un huésped del hotel (que bajaba a la cafetería, según hemos oído), a la vez que un pobre repartidor de pizza, han quedado encerrados ahí durante 8 HORAS!

Bombero: De acuerdo. Tranquilícese.

Después de calmar al director del hotel (o por lo menos intentarlo), el bombero llama a la puerta del ascensor.

Bombero: ¡Oigan, los de ahí dentro! ¿Se encuentran bien?

(Dentro del ascensor)

Huésped del hotel (Pegaso verde claro, con melena y cola negras y ojos rojos, Cutie Mark que consiste en una máquina de escribir. Este pegaso, por el hambre pasada estas últimas 8 horas, empieza a desvariar un poco): Veo, veo.

Repartidor de pizza (Unicornio, piel blanca, melena y cola rojas, ojos negros. No se le ve la Cutie Mark por el traje de repartidor. Un reloj de pulsera en su casco izquierdo delantero. También está empezando a desvariar): ¿Qué ves?

Huésped: Una cosita.

Repartidor: ¿Con que letrita?

Huésped: (Poniendo una cara un poco salvaje) **¡Con la P!**

Repartidor: ¡Pizza! ¡¿Se pueden saber cuando cambiarás de palabra?! ¡Llevas con esa 2 horas! ¡Y agradece que llevo reloj!

Huésped: **¡He visto un champiñón, DÁMELO, QUE NO SE NOTARÁ!**

Justo cuando el repartidor se dispone a defender su carga con su magia, la puerta del ascensor empieza a abrirse, producto de la enorme fuerza de los bomberos que son ponis terrestres. Cuando terminan de abrir un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que puedan salir, el huésped sale de un salto, mirando a todas direcciones y besando el suelo, todo ello con sus pupilas en estado dilatado.

Huésped: Jejejejejeje, libre, ¡Soy libre!

Repartidor: Llamen a un psicólogo. Creo que el pobrecillo lo necesitará.

Les dice el repartidor a los bomberos. Después, dirigiéndose al director del hotel, le pregunta:

Repartidor: ¿Podría indicarme donde hay un microondas? Verá usted, es que tengo que entregar la pizza caliente.

Mientras el director del hotel guía al repartidor hacia la cocina, para poder calentar su dichosa pizza y entregarla de una buena vez, le comenta:

Director: Parece usted muy calmado en relación a lo que acaba de pasar.

Repartidor: La última vez que hice una entrega, me encontré con un trío de yeguas llorando por el final de un libro de romance. Terminé dos horas abrazándolas (para consolarlas) y tragándome la bronca n*52 de mi jefe por llegar tarde. Y mejor que ni le cuente lo que sucedió con las otras 51. Créame señor, yo ya he vivido DE TODO.

FIN CAP 16

Moraleja: Aunque algunas personas parezcan aburridas, escúchalas cuando hablen. Podrían sorprenderte.


	16. El nuevo intento de Tirek

**Doy las gracias a "Silverwolf850" por permitirme hacer referencia a uno de sus capítulos para elaborar este.**

Nos encontramos, como un montón de veces antes, en la mansión de Luna Nueva 1499. El pobre escritor, agotado por el día que ha tenido, se mete en la cama, se pone unos corchos en las orejas (para que nada lo moleste; para Luna, sus horas de sueño son _**SAGRADAS**_ ) y es llevado al mundo onírico en menos de 5 segundos.

(3 horas después)

Luna sigue durmiendo, roncando como una locomotora. A decir verdad, es una suerte que antes se pusiese los corchos en las orejas, porque un portal mágico empieza a abrirse unos metros a la derecha de su cama. De ese portal sale un centauro conocido como "Sigmun", el hijo de Lord Tirek.

 **(N/A: Este centauro aparece en las historias de Silverwolf850. Si deseáis leerlas (y os recomiendo que lo hagáis) tengo varias de ellas en mis Historias Favoritas).**

Sigmun: (En voz baja) Jejejeje, ese escritor del demonio y sus amigos me derrotaron una vez, trayendo a la peste azul a mi castillo. Pero ahora eso es justo lo que no pasará. Voy a secuestrar a este autor y tomarlo de rehén. Cuando sus amigos lo sepan, se rendirán de inmediato (Se ríe en voz baja, poniendo las manos como el señor Burns).

 **(N/A n*2: Estos hechos pasan unos meses después de los sucesos ocurridos en la historia de Silverwolf850 "El Renacer de los Celestes"; en el Mini-Capítulo Extra del chapter número 200. Tengo esa historia entre mis favoritas por si queréis leer lo que pasó ahí (Y os recomiendo, de nuevo, que lo hagáis)).**

Justo cuando va a agarrar a Luna para secuestrarlo, el sonido de sus pasos medio-despierta al escritor. Pero, para sorpresa del centauro, el escritor le da un gran y sonoro beso en la mejilla, para después meterse de nuevo entre el edredón de la cama.

Luna Nueva 1499: Cinco minutos más, mami...

El centauro pone una cara de "¿Enserio?" para después enfurecer y volver a intentar atrapar al escritor...Solo para ver que dentro del edredón no hay nada.

Sigmun: ¡¿Pero que diablos...?!

Mira a su derecha al oír una puerta abrirse. Por ella se ve salir a Luna, en evidente estado de sonambulismo. El centauro, al ver esto, sonríe malignamente.

Sigmun: (Pensando) Perfecto, puedo ingeniármelas para que camine al portal conmigo, ¡Así no tendré siquiera que cargarlo!

Con esto pensado, el centauro se dispone a seguir a Luna, asegurándose de que ninguno de los asistentes de la mansión lo vea. Por suerte, parece que están todos dormidos.

(4 horas después)

Parece que Luna está volviendo a su cuarto.

Sigmun: Ya era hora. (Volviéndose a cámara) No os podéis imaginar a la sitios a los que me ha llevado este estúpido escritor.

Entran en el cuarto de Luna. El centauro conduce a Luna hacia el portal, pero justo en el momento en que el escritor va a cruzar el vórtice mágico, le hace al centauro por sorpresa una llave de lucha libre que lo deja totalmente mareado (aparte de dolorido contra el suelo) para después lanzarlo de cabeza hacia el portal, haciéndolo cerrarse al tiempo que se oye al centauro gritar:

Sigmun: ¡CÓMO ODIO A LOS MALDITOS ESCRITORES!

(En la dimensión natal de Sigmun (dimensión de Mike Bluer))

Sigmun aterriza en su castillo, en el laboratorio del doctor Toxicón. Allí están Tobi y el doctor, discutiendo sobre a saber que cosa, como siempre. Cuando ven aterrizar a su amo estrepitosamente en medio de la sala, van corriendo a su encuentro.

Tobi: ¿Cómo ha salido, su malignidad? ¿Lograsteis capturar a ese escritor que decíais?

Sigmun: Tobi...¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mientras el doctor Toxicón trata de no reirse, Sigmun le grita:

Sigmun: ¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉN!

(En la dimensión de Luna Nueva 1499)

Luna se va a la cama, aún sonámbulo (no sabemos ni como puede seguir dormido), se acuesta y, por lo visto, se queda ahí hasta la mañana siguiente.

(9:45 AM)

Luna se dirige a la mesa del comedor para su desayuno. Una de los asistentes le trae unos sencillos cereales con leche, a la vez que una cuchara.

Asistente (Fijándose en que Luna tiene unas pequeñas ojeras y una cara cansada): Lord Luna, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Luna: (Girándose a verla) Sí, muchas gracias. Es solo que he pasado una mala noche. ¡Imagínese! ¡He soñado que participaba en un combate de lucha libre!

FIN CAP 16

Moraleja: Sé precavido al acercarte a alguien mientras este duerme.


	17. Especial de Halloween

**ESPECIAL** **HALLOWEEN (O NIGHTMARE NIGHT).**

 **Escrito por:**

 **" Luna Nueva 1499".**

 **¡Hola, mis queridos y apreciados lectores y followers! Deseo daros las gracias, a todos, por leer este especial de Halloween (o Nightmare Night, como prefieran llamar a esta espectacular noche). Realmente lo aprecio. Quería deciros que, precisamente, este es el primer especial por un día del año concreto que hago en mi página de Fanfiction, por ende pido a los que lo lean que opinen sobre como ha estado este "Prototipo de Especiales Futuros". En fin, no les molesto más, ¡DISFRUTEN DE LA NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE NIGHT!**

Es Nightmare Night. Los niños están pidiendo caramelos por las casas y haciendo gamberradas a quienes les negaban ese precioso botín. Mientras dejamos a unos niños haciéndole a un pobre señor la clásica broma del papel higiénico llenando las paredes exteriores de la casa, nos dirigimos a la mansión de Luna Nueva 1499. Nos situamos en el salón principal, donde se desarrolla, en estos mismos momentos, una de las más grandes fiestas que se han dado en la historia de esta mansión. Todos los invitados se encuentran bailando al ritmo de una animada melodía, cuando unos grandes focos apuntan a lo alto de unas escaleras, reduciendo en poca medida todas las demás luces. En lo alto de esas escaleras, se encuentra nuestro escritor, con un elegante disfraz con temática de **"Kingdom Hearts"** , del personaje de "Jack Skellington". Incluso tiene unas ojeras, simuladas con maquillaje negro, profesionalmente elaboradas. El escritor pronuncia un pequeño discurso y, rápidamente, empieza la fiesta. Luna Nueva 1499 está bailando con una hermosa loba de pelaje marrón (con la que no llegó a bailar en el chapter 7) y pronto, la animada música de antes es sustituida por un vals, en el que Luna, por cierto, baila bastante bien (se ve que ha tomado clases, por lo menos, en el transcurso de 8 meses). De pronto, uno de los mayordomos se acerca a Luna y le susurra algo a la oreja.

Luna Nueva 1499: (Suspira de cansancio y gruñe un poco; de molestia) Madre mía, ¡Otra vez! ¡Y justo ahora!

Recomendándole a la loba que pruebe las donas del buffet de la fiesta, Luna se dirige a una de las habitaciones de su mansión, donde se encuentran...Perfect Mind, Sweet Soft y Chaos Star. Chaos está tumbado sobre la enorme cama, con su barriguita enormemente hinchada, y emitiendo ligeros gemidos de dolor. Mind está poniéndole un paño de agua fría en la frente, mientras Sweet le coge de una de sus patitas, con cara de comprensión. Pero después, el potro blanco de ojos dorados le dice, inquisitivo:

Sweet: Mira que te dije que no te comieses TODA la tarta que los cocineros de Luna tenían preparada para la fiesta de Nightmare Night.

Chaos: ¿Que querías? ¡Tenía una pinta estupenda! ¡Y era de mi sabor favorito: Chocolate Blanco!-exclama Chaos, todavía gimiendo de dolor en su tripa.

Luna Nueva 1499: (Visiblemente molesto) ¿Y puedo saber porque, al menos, no dejaste un trozo para los demás?

Mind: (Suspirando) Cuando Chaos se pone a comer dulces, su cerebro entra en modo Depredador. Tanto Sweet como él tienen un...ejem...problema...cuando toman mucho azucar. No pueden parar a menos que lo haga alguien por ellos.

Luna Nueva 1499: Bueno, bueno, no nos alarmemos. (Dirigiéndose a Chaos y poniéndose con magia un estetoscopio al cuello) Si algo aprendí de las 24 horas en las que estuve en la Universidad de Medicina, es que nunca hay que alarmarse antes de tiempo. A ver Chaos, ¿Te importaría mucho dejarme oler tu aliento?

Chaos: (Bastante alarmado) ¡¿Eh?! ¿Que quieres decir?

Luna Nueva 1499: Quiero decir que podría saber si hay que llamar a un médico, así como saber cuanto dulce tienes en el organismo, mediante el análisis de tu aliento mediante el olfato.

Chaos, no muy convencido, hecha un poco de aliento hacia el hocico de Luna, quien se lo tapa inmediatamente.

Luna Nueva 1499: ¡Hueles...como el interior de una piñata!...¡Y encima, ni siquiera te has lavado los dientes después de comerte la tarta!

Chaos: ¡Diré en mi defensa que no tuve tiempo! ¡Me empezó a doler muy rápido!

Mind: (Dándose un buen Facehoof) Creo que será mejor que llamemos a un médico.

(Una hora después)

El médico ya le ha recetado una medicina a Chaos...para las próximas 2 semanas. Por suerte, y porque ya contaban con esta situación (no crean que no a pasado más veces) los cocineros tenían preparada una tarta de repuesto...Por la cual cierto potro blanco con ojos violetas estuvo llorando toda la noche, por no poderla probar siquiera, pues el médico también le prohibió terminantemente comer ningún tipo de dulce hasta que dejase de dolerle la tripa.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Luna, aún con su disfraz de Jack Skellington puesto, y sin desmaquillarse las ojeras, se despierta en uno de sus muchos sillones. Suspirando de alegría, por lo bien que fue la fiesta, se dirige al baño para asearse. Pero lo malo llega cuando una de las asistentas de la mansión, llega a su habitación.

Asistenta: Lord Luna...Todos creemos que debería venir al salón principal.

(30 minutos después)

Luna se encuentra llorando, tirado boca abajo en el suelo del salón principal...en el que faltan:

1) La TV gigante de plasma (que costó un ojo de la cara y parte del otro).

2) La alfombra de importación, venida de Rusia.

3) La computadora portátil (que estaba en una caja fuerte, a saber como habrán abierto la puerta).

4) Y a saber cuantas cosas más.

Luna Nueva 1499: (Llorando) ¡No me lo puedo creer! Les invito a una fiesta y, ¿Que obtengo a cambio? ¡Que me roben!

La misma asistenta de antes: Ya hemos llamado a la policía. Nos han dicho que existen ladrones que se inmiscuyen en fiestas privadas, haciéndose pasar por amigos del homenajeado, para luego robar lo que pueden. Hemos puesto una demanda, pero creemos todos que esto va para largo.

FIN CAP 17

Moraleja: "No hay mal que por bien no venga".

 **Ending del chapter: "This is Halloween (Female Cover) by Real Chanty [The Nightmare Before Christmas]"**

 **¿Que tal, mis queridos lectores? ¿Les pareció gracioso y/o entretenido mi primer chapter Especial de Halloween? ¡PUES LES ASEGURO QUE A MI, PARA NADA! ¡¿Saben cuanto dinero tendré que invertir para re-amueblar mi mansión?! ¡Que me la han dejado más vacía que el armario de Tarzán!**

 **(Luna inhala y exhala muchas veces para calmarse)**

 **En fin, eso no es lo que importa ahora. Lo que cuenta es que se hayan reído con este Especial, lo cual era mi primer cometido. ¡Les desea un/a muy feliz Halloween/Nightmare Night el gran escritor Luna Nueva 1499!**


	18. Un bumerán demasiado agresivo

(Hace 12 años) (Parque del barrio, en donde está la casa en la que Luna Nueva 1499 vivía en su infancia) (Luna Nueva 1499 POV)

Pues sí. Ahí estaba yo, jugando con uno de mis amigos del colegio de primaria (Erick, un león de 7 años) un simple partido de futbol entre niños inocentes. Lo malo empezó cuando la pelota de futbol fue chutada por mí con demasiada fuerza, yendo a parar a la copa de un árbol, bastante alto a decir verdad.

Luna de 6 años: ¡Jolines! ¡Y eso que en mi familia todos somos lobos con alas!

Erick: (Extrañado) Pero tu no las tienes.

Luna de 6 años: (Triste) Y no las tendré hasta dentro de un tiempo.

 **(N/A: Y decía la verdad. En mi familia, las alas no nos crecen de forma natural, sino que, a los 10 años, nuestra familia hace un ritual especial, con el que las alas nos nacen el día siguiente (después de pasar una noche un poco...ejem...dolorosa)).**

Erick: (Viendo que estaba triste e intentando cambiar de tema) ¿Y como vamos ahora a coger la pelota?

Luna: (Pensando, a los 10 segundos parece tener una idea) ¡Espérame un momento!

Corrí hacia mi mochila, la cual había dejado al cuidado de mi madre, y extraje de ella una especie de palo de madera torcido en forma de L (un bumerán, pero en ese entonces yo no sabía ni siquiera pronunciarlo bien). Volví corriendo hacía mi amigo.

Erick: ¿Que se supone que es eso?

Luna: Ahora lo verás. Ahora mismo tiraré esa pelota al suelo, con mi "palo volador".

Tiré, en efecto, el bumerán hacia la copa del árbol. Pero, desgraciadamente, no solo no dio en el blanco, sino que hizo lo que hacen todos los bumeranes en esos casos: Volver a manos del lanzador...Solo que nosotros no sabíamos esto último.

Erick: ¡Cuidado! ¡El palo nos ataca!

Acto seguido, echamos a correr para no terminar con un buen chichón en la cabeza.

(1 hora después)

Estábamos en el gran salón de la casa de mis padres, sentados cada uno en un sillón distinto.

Luna de 6 años: Que suerte que hemos conseguido dar esquinazo al palo, ¿Eh?

Erick: Sí. Creía que ya nos alcanzaba.

Madre de Luna (Nature (pronunciado "Natur"), una loba blanca de grandes y hermosos ojos violetas, y unas potentes alas blancas con algunas plumas de color malva): Jejejeje, creo que os habéis merecido un buen vaso de limonada. (Dirigiéndose a Luna) Luego avisaré a tu padre para que vaya a recoger vuestra pelota.

Luna y Erick: ¡Vale!

Tras 5 minutos, mi madre volvió con sendas limonadas. Pero, después, tuvo la "genial idea" de abrir la ventana para airear el salón y que entrase un poco de aire fresco...Para que 3 segundos después, el bumerán que anteriormente había lanzado entrase por ella.

(12 años después; Mansión de Luna Nueva 1499, Biblioteca)

Luna: (Mirando un álbum con aire melancólico y nostálgico) A partir de ese instante, solo recuerdo dos cosas de ese día: 1) Ver muchísimas estrellas de colores. 2) Despertar, unas horas después, en el hospital con la cabeza vendada y mi amigo Erick todavía desmayado, a mi lado.

Luna cierra el álbum. Se levanta de su sillón, en el que estaba tumbado, y se dirige a su salón para tomar una taza de té. Una de las empleadas de la mansión, por pedido del propio Luna, se dispone a abrir la ventana. A los 3 segundos, se puede ver claramente a un Luna tendido en el suelo, completamente desmayado, y con la lengua fuera, a la vez que una sonrisa tonta adornando su hocico.

Empleada #1: Anda que escapárseles a unos niños el bumerán con el que estaban jugando...

Empleada #2: Y mira que darle a Lord Luna en toda la cabeza...El pobrecillo no se vuelve a levantar hasta mañana, como mínimo.

Empleada #3: No es que me importe mucho, pero igual deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia.

FIN CAP 18

Moraleja: "El pasado, no siempre pasado está".

 **Hola a todo el mundo. Deseo pedirle perdón a mis lectores por no actualizar en estos últimos días. Como excusa diré que estaba tremebundamente ocupado con diferentes asuntos. Mientras tanto, les deseo que hayan disfrutado el chapter de esta ocasión. ¡Se despide para verles en otro capítulo el gran Luna Nueva 1499!**


	19. La Marca de la familia

(En la mansión de Luna Nueva 1499; 21:39 P.M.)

Nuestro escritor está sentado en uno de los muchos sillones de su mansión, mirando a la chimenea, en cuyo centro arde un tranquilizador, caliente y pequeño fuego. Luna parece estar recordando algo, sumido en sus pensamientos. De pronto, las orejas del lobo blanco se mueven. Luna vuelve la cabeza hacia nosotros, para después sonreir.

Luna:Me preguntaba cuando llegaríais.

El lobo blanco con alas, extrañamente, nos muestra su muslo, donde está su conocida marca de nacimiento, un pentagrama de color dorado. Parece que Luna comienza a concentrarse, a los dos minutos, ocurre algo realmente extraño: Su marca de pentagrama desaparece, y en su lugar aparece una marca de color rojo, consistente en 6 alas de pájaro rodeando un circulo.

(N/A: Pueden encontrar esa marca en mi deviantart: L1499N1499, con el nombre "Herencia").

Luna desciende su concentración, y la extraña marca desaparece, para dar lugar a su marca de pentagrama.

Luna: Esta marca es muy importante, tanto en mi propia vida como en mi familia. Es una marca muy especial. Contiene los hechizos y la potencia mágica de muchos antepasados míos. Pero, para entender un poco mejor el porque tengo esta marca, será mejor que conozcáis la historia de como la obtuve.

(Hace 8 años)

Mis padres me acompañaban en una pequeña sala, mientras me preparaba para un importante evento. Yo apenas tenía 10 años, apenas hacía dos meses que se me habían concedido las alas (explicado en un capítulo anterior).

Padre de Luna: Hijo, si estás asustado, puedes decirlo. Podemos retrasarlo si quieres.

Luna (Pasado): Cuanto más lo atrasásemos, más me dolería el proceso.

Madre de Luna: (Abrazándome) Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño. Puede que el proceso no sea lo más placentero del mundo, pero te garantizo que pasará todo después.

Yo no respondí. Me limite a sonreir de una manera confiada. Saliendo de la sala, nos encaminamos por múltiples pasillos. De hecho, caminamos por lo que parecieron horas, pero solo fueron unos minutos, hasta llegar a una puerta bastante grande.

Madre: ¿Aún sabes que, cuando entremos, y si te da miedo, puedes pedir que lo atrasen hasta que estés listo?

Luna (Pasado): (Asiente) Pero, aun así, deseo hacerlo. (Soltando una ligera risa) Una oferta así no viene todos los días.

Mis padres sonrieron ante mi optimismo. Cruzamos la puerta con suma decisión. Detrás de ella, nos esperaba un gran salón, decorado con banderas de tela rojas y doradas con el escudo de la familia bordado. En el estaban muchos miembros de nuestra familia. Todos ellos vestidos con trajes de gala, al igual que mis padres. Yo era el único que vestía únicamente mi pelaje, pues así me lo habían pedido. Una vez llegamos al frente de toda la familia, mi bisabuelo (el patriarca de la familia) me sonrió y me dijo con voz solemne:

Bisabuelo: Estoy muy orgulloso, Luna. Muy orgulloso.

Yo simplemente sonreí con confianza como respuesta. Mi bisabuelo se volvió hacia los demás miembros de la familia y comenzó a hablar con aun más solemnidad, si cabe:

Bisabuelo: ¡Miembros de nuestra gran familia! ¡Hoy, nuestro descendiente "Luna Nueva 1499" recibirá la primera parte de nuestro mayor tesoro familiar!...Solo falta una cosa por hacer.

Mi bisabuelo, con su magia, acercó un libro rojo con bordes dorados. Lo extendió hacia mí, animándome a que me acercase y pusiera mi pata sobre él, lo cual hice.

Bisabuelo: Luna Nueva 1499, ¿Prometes mantener los secretos de la Marca familiar a salvo en todo momento mientras la poseas?

Luna (Pasado): Lo prometo.

Bisabuelo: ¿Prometes nunca corromper la Marca con el uso de la magia negra?

Luna (Pasado): Lo prometo.

Bisabuelo: ¿Prometes, por último, pasar la Marca a uno de tus descendientes, como dicta la tradición familiar, dentro de unos años?

Luna (Pasado): Lo prometo.

Retiré entonces mi pata del libro. Mi bisabuelo índico con una amable mirada a mi padre que se acercase. Lo hizo, y cuando sus ojos se iluminaron, en señal de que estaba usando su magia, me miró como diciendo "¿Estás seguro de que no te dolerá?", y yo, en respuesta, le mire con una mirada tranquilizadora, como diciendo "No te preocupes, estaré bien". Mi padre puso su pata en mi frente, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de forma aun mayor. Yo comencé a sentir un ligero dolor en mi muslo, que posteriormente se acentuó. Pero, para mi suerte, solo fue durante dos minutos, en los que, para ser sincero, estuve a punto de llorar, de lo que dolía. Pero no. No lo hice. Aguanté como un campeón (modestias aparte). Cuando terminó, miré rápidamente a mi muslo para ver mi Marca. Y efectivamente, en mi muslo había una marca en forma de seis alas rojas de pájaro rodeando un pequeño círculo. Estaba muy poco iluminada, producto del florecimiento de mi magia, pero yo sabía porque: Si no querían que me desmayase del horrible dolor que convidaba heredar la Marca, debía ser puesta en mí de forma pausada, poco a poco. Mi padre me abrazó con una de sus alas, al igual que mi madre, mientras toda la familia (excepto mi único primo, que me miraba con odio, claramente por no haber él heredado la Marca) estallaba en vítores.

(8 años después)

Luna: Esa es la historia de como obtuve esta Marca, a la vez que un tremendo poder mágico.

Uno de nuestros cámaras: (Levantando la mano) ¿Y que pasó con tu primo, ese que dices que te miraba con odio?

Luna: ¿Con mi primo? Ni idea. Hace 5 años que no sé nada de él. (Mirando por la ventana) A saber donde está ahora mismo.

No nos lo creemos del todo. Por el tono y la manera en que ha apartado la mirada, se nota que Luna miente. Nos está ocultando algo, pero si es su vida privada, creemos que es mejor no inmiscuirnos.

(En una zona muy lejana, en una isla tan perdida que no la encontraría ni Willy Fog, en una cárcel, vigilada en todo momento y en todas secciones por guardias armados hasta en los dientes)

En la celda más profunda de esa cárcel, una celda donde ni siquiera brilla la luz del sol, una celda desde donde está claro que el Olimpo ha apartado la mirada, está encerrado y atado con múltiples cadenas, a la vez que con múltiples símbolos grabados por toda la piedra de la celda que claramente anulan toda la magia que pueda ser usada en ese cuarto, está un lobo de color marrón madera, con los ojos profundamente cerrados, en señal de estar meditando. Pero esos ojos son abiertos de golpe, mostrando un demoníaco color rojo fuego, con pupilas rasgadas, como la de un gato.

Lobo: Je je je jeeeeee, no pueden retenerme aquí encerrado para siempre. Volveré a intentar acabar contigo y a robarte **MI** Marca, primo. Yo poseeré el poder de nuestros antepasados, y mi deseo más querido se hará realidad.

El lobo empieza a reírse de forma descontrolada, sabiendo que el momento de recuperar su libertad está muy cerca.

FIN CAP 19.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el chapter de hoy. Les pido disculpas a los cámaras por haberles mentido, pero no puedo revelar eso ahora. Más que nada, porque deseo olvidar "ese" día. (Mostrándose súbitamente alegre) ¡Pero no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas! ¡Lo bueno es que ya se acerca la Navidad, y como todos sabemos, esa es una fiesta en la que todo el mundo puede disfrutar de (relamiéndose) los dulces de Navidad. XDDD ¡Les desea un maravilloso día el inigualable escritor Luna Nueva 1499!**


	20. El Testamento

(Mansión de Luna Nueva 1499) (13:44 P.M)

Perfect Mind se encuentra tan tranquila, en un sillón, en su sala de estar favorita, leyendo tranquilamente un libro sobre Botánica, cuando Javier/Red Star entra en la sala...¿Llorando? Mind se gira a verlo y, rápidamente, corre hacia él y le pregunta:

Mind: ¿Que te pasa? Venga hombre, que seguro que no es tan grave.

Javier/Red Star:...Luna se va a morir.

Mind:...¡¿Cómo?!

Javier/Red Star le enseña una hoja de papel a la alicornio violeta, todavía llorando. Mind la mira apresurada. En la hoja pone: "Testamento de: Luna Nueva 1499". A Mind no le paran de salir lágrimas de los ojos, sus preciosos ojos azul oscuro son ahora enormes cataratas de lágrimas saladas...que son inmediatamente cortadas cuando lee el testamento.

Mind: (Leyendo) _Yo, Luna Nueva 1499, dejo en manos de mis creaciones:_

 _-Para Perfect Mind...El aire de un globo pinchado._

 _-Para Alex el Psikaboro...el negro raspado de una tostada._

 _-Para Javier/Red Star...el sabor gastado de un chicle._

Mind: P-Pero...¿Se puede saber que clase de testamento es este?

Y el desconcierto de Mind, está totalmente justificado. Seguidamente, en la hoja de Luna, sigue habiendo más cosas de ese estilo, como:

 _-Para Sweet Soft...las ramas de un árbol incinerado._

 _-Para Chaos Star...la voz aguda de un mudo._

 _-Para White Demon...la porción de carne de un plato de lechuga._

Y así sigue, con un montón de nombres más.

Javier/Red Star: (Ahora llorando en toda regla) ¡No solo Luna se va a morir, sino que nos deja, como única herencia, un montón de tonterías! ¡Nunca nos ha querido!

Mind mira a Javier/Red Star con una impresionante cara de "¿Enserio"?, y seguidamente propone, con toda las seriedad del mundo:

Mind: ¿Y porque, simplemente, no vamos a buscar a Luna y que nos lo explique?

(5 minutos después)

Ambos ponis han llegado a la habitación de Luna, y justo cuando están a punto de llamar a la puerta, escuchan claramente la voz de Luna, preguntando:

Luna Nueva 1499: Chicos, yo aprecio mucho lo que hacéis por mí, pero ¿Puedo preguntar por que estáis tan atentos hoy?

Voz de Sweet: (En tono de llanto) Porque...snifff...te queremos, Luna.

Voz de Chaos: (Tono de llanto) ¡Te queremos muchísimo, Luna!

Acto seguido, se oyen un montón de llantos al otro lado de la puerta. Mind y Javier/Red Star, ya más extrañados imposible, abren la puerta de la habitación...tan solo para ver, a continuación, a Luna en un sillón reclinable, con White Demon, Sweet Soft y Chaos Star, todos ellos llorando y abrazados a Luna, mientras que en una mesa aparte, aún se podían ver restos de dulces diversos y utensilios de masaje.

Mind: (Preocupada por sus hijos) ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?

Luna Nueva 1499: Ni idea. Insistieron, hace un par de horas, en darme masajes en el lomo, mientras White Demon me daba dulces. Y de pronto, se han puesto a llorar y a abrazarme. ¡Ni que me fuese a ir a alguna parte!

Javier/Red Star: Tal vez tenga algo que ver con esto.-dice sarcásticamente el pony gris de melena marrón, mientras sostiene con su magia la hoja del testamento de Luna. Los niños, al verla, solo se ponen a llorar mucho más.

Luna Nueva 1499: (Visiblemente alegre) ¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que me quedaba sin jugar por haberla perdido!

Todos (Mind/Sweet/Chaos/Demon y Javier): **¡¿Jugar?!**

Luna Nueva 1499: Claro. Es un juego que era muy popular en mi infancia. Se llama "el Testamento". Simplemente, primero escribes en una hoja de papel un montón de nombres, y seguidamente escribes un montón de cosas absurdas. Luego, solo tienes que reírte un rato leyendo en voz alta lo que has escrito como si fuese un verdadero...¿Por que me miráis así?-pregunta extrañado el lobo blanco, mientras todos le miran con unas miradas llenas de ira.

(10 minutos después)

Todos se están dirigiendo al comedor, para tomar un buen vaso de agua, para deshacerse del mal humor provocado por Luna.

Sweet: (Enfadado) Mira que preocuparnos así.

Chaos: (Enfadado) Por lo menos le hemos dado su merecido.

Javier/Red Star: Y que lo digas. Creo que Luna se lo pensará bien antes de preocuparnos así otra vez.

(En la habitación de Luna)

Se ve a Luna lleno de golpes y moratones, con los dos ojos hinchados y morados, a la vez que se encuentra atado a la silla en la que estaba anteriormente.

Luna Nueva 1499: Pero, ¿Que ha pasado? ¡¿Que demonios ha pasado?!

FIN Cap 20.

 **Aprovecho este chapter, para desearles a todos mis lectores una muy feliz Navidad por adelantado, ya que ese día, posiblemente, esté tan ocupado que no pueda prestar atención a mi amada página de Fanfiction. Espero que hayan disfrutado el chapter de esta ocasión...Porque les aseguro que, al menos yo, no lo olvidaré facilmente.**

 **(Luna se sostiene el lomo, que aún le duele, mientras el telón se va cerrando, dando por concluido otro chapter).**


	21. Dreykon vs Luna

**Si alguien en Fanfiction, hipotéticamente, tiene como nick el nombre que aparece en este chapter, lo lamento profundamente. Prometo que es un nombre que salió de mi mente, sin saber si pertenece a alguien más.**

(Localización: Campo desconocido) (13:49 P.M)

Un lobo blanco con prominentes y fuertes alas, conocido por todos como Luna Nueva 1499, está esperando en esta llanura. Nuestro querido lobo tiene los ojos profundamente cerrados, pensando si retirarse de esa llanura o no. Al fin y al cabo, cualquiera estaría asustado si estuviese en su situación. Pero Luna sabe que, si se retira, todo cuanto ama...será destruido.

(Esa mañana)

Luna se encuentra tranquilamente tomando una taza de té en su despacho, con una mirada muy extraña en su cara, una mirada que refleja completa seriedad. Delante de la taza de té de Luna, se encuentra un sobre de color negro con diferentes símbolos dibujados en rojo. Al parecer no tiene nombre escrito. A medio salir del sobre, hay una carta, en la que sólo aclaramos a leer una frase:

"Si no quieres asistir a un funeral mañana mismo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"

"Te espero a las 14:00 P.M. en donde tú sabes".

"Dreykon 324"

Luna parece reconocer ese nombre. Acto seguido, y sin avisar a ninguno de los empleados de su mansión, se dirige a una de las paredes de su despacho.

Luna: " **Vortex** "

Con solo decir esa palabra, un portal se abre en medio de la pared, dando a Luna el paso necesario hacia el campo mencionado en la carta.

(Actualmente)

Luna abre los ojos, mientras mantiene en los mismos una mirada de determinación.

Luna Nueva 1499: (Pensando) _De acuerdo, te daré el control LIMITADO de nuestro cuerpo, pero SOLO SI ESTO SE PONE FEO._

 **Dark Knight: _JEJEJEJE, Sabes que estoy deseando que eso pase, ¿Verdad?_**

Luna no responde, sino que da por terminada la conversación. Puede notar, gracias a un pequeño hechizo de Percepción Extrasensorial, que alguien se acerca volando. Ese alguien es un lobo alado, como Luna, solo que este es un lobo color madera, de un tamaño casi igual al de un toro completamente crecido, con varias cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, unas alas aún más grandes y potentes que las de Luna, y lo más inquietante de todo, unos ojos de pupilas rasgadas y un amenazante color rojo fuego.

¿?: Luna...Cuanto tiempo, mi querido primo.-dice con una voz burlona.

Luna:...Dreykon.

Eso es lo único que dice Luna. Dreykon sigue hablando con ese mismo tono burlón, claramente buscando disminuir la seguridad de Luna.

Dreykon: ¿Listo para morir, primo?

Luna: ¿Cómo te has escapado? Tenías símbolos de anulación mágica por toda tu celda, y estabas atado con múltiples cadenas.

Dreykon comienza a reírse como un auténtico desquiciado.

Dreykon: ¡Pues con sobornados entre los guardias, obviamente!

Después de decir esas palabras, los endemoniados ojos de Dreykon se iluminan con una potente luz roja, al tiempo que varias espadas hechas directamente de maná, vuelan directamente hacia Luna, el cual se mantiene en el sitio, convocando un escudo, que detiene y destruye las espadas al instante.

Luna: ¿Esta es la manera en la que lo arreglas todo? ¿Con un duelo?

Dreykon: **¡CÁLLATE! ¡LA MARCA FAMILIAR ES MÍA! ¡YO FUI QUIEN DEBIÓ HABERLA HEREDADO!-** grita lo más fuerte posible el lobo color madera.

Luna: Pero fui yo quien ganó el torneo. Con gusto te podría haber dado la mitad del poder de la Marca, o al menos, esa era mi idea... antes de que intentases matarme.

Dreykon: "Poniendo una sonrisa malvada" Peeeeeeeeero, yo no quería "la mitad". ¡YO QUERÍA LA MARCA ENTERA!

Viendo que su primo ha quedado consumido por la locura extrema, Luna no articula una sola palabra más, excepto por...

Luna: _ **Sed fuit ad escam, gratias fabulosus Draco cauda.**_

Mediante ese conjuro, Luna conjura un enorme dragón hecho de luz, el cual se cierne sobre Dreykon. El lobo color madera sonríe ampliamente, aun cuando puede ver al dragón yendo hacia él.

Dreykon: **In tenebris absorbet, omne quod maxime fidelium in scutis inscriptum haberent.** -pronuncia Dreykon a toda prisa, como un trabalenguas. Al momento de terminar, un escudo negruzco envuelve a Dreykon, protegiéndolo del dragón de Luna, quedando el lobo color madera sin un solo rasguño.

Luna: ¡¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?! ¡Vale que tu conjuro necesite más palabras, pero nadie normal podía resistir ese ataque antes!

Dreykon: (Con voz tranquila) ¿Ahora te crees que soy igual o más poderoso que tu ridícula Marca?

Luna: Pues si es tan ridícula, ¿Porqué la quieres?

Dreykon parece que va a responder, pero se queda pensándolo durante unos segundos, antes de responder:

Dreykon: ¡Pues porque la tienes tú y yo no! ¡¿No es eso suficiente?! (Concentrando magia) **Cum terris eiusdem comminuet caeli mundus iactu dedit aequor in chao.**

Al terminar el conjuro, unas enormes piedras, por medio de una poderosa geoquinesis, se abalanzan sobre Luna.

Luna: **In alia parte portal ad me universum magnum mihi panditur aequor.**

Un portal, invocado con las palabras de Luna, se abre delante de Luna, absorbiendo las piedras. De lo que Dreykon no se llega a dar cuenta, es que otro portal se abre detrás de él, haciendo que sus propias piedras le golpeen por la espalda, haciéndole soltar un fuerte grito y quedar malherido en el suelo.

Dreykon: (Malherido y con heridas por todo el cuerpo) Nunca...me quitarás...mi Marca...

Luna no responde. Lentamente se acerca hacia su primo.

Luna: **Sana animam tristem mulcet malis inimicus, pie Iupiter domine .** -pronuncia Luna extendiendo una pata y colocándola en el cuerpo de su primo. Al momento Dreykon es curado en la totalidad de sus daños, pero no tiene suficiente energía como para levantarse.

Dreykon: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que demonios has hecho eso?! ¡¿Que pretendes, demostrar que eres más poderoso que yo?!

Luna se da la vuelta con actitud de marcharse pero, antes de dar el 5to paso, vuelve la cabeza hacia su primo y dice, con una clara mirada de estar observando algo realmente despreciable:

Luna:...No necesito demostrarte nada.

Luna abre un portal a su casa con el mismo hechizo que antes (Vortex) y lo cruza, con los insultos y dementes gritos de Dreykon sonando estrepitosamente a su espalda.

(Unas horas después)

Los empleados de Luna le dejaron solo durante un rato, preparándole un baño caliente para que se quitase la tierra de su blanquecino pelaje. Sabían que su jefe necesitaba la soledad, al menos durante una media hora. Cuando Luna entra en la tina para lavarse, pone una de las caras más serias que ha puesto en ese día (que ya es decir).

 **Dark Knight: Menudo rollo de duelo. Al final no me has dejado salir.**

Luna: Creo que dije que te dejaría salir...solamente si se ponía fea la situación.

 **Dark Knight: Pues, para no haberme dejado salir, bien que te doné un poco de mi Maná para poder curar a tu primo. Mira tu, menuda estupidez.**

Luna: Oye, los dos sabemos que, si te hubiese dejado salir, hubieses acabado destrozando el cuerpo de Dreykon con apenas tus dientes. Y lo he curado para que, dentro de un tiempo, si vuelve a aparecer, yo tenga algo que echarle en cara. Era cuestión de estrategia.

 **Dark Knight: (Sarcasmo) Ya, claro. Hey, cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo vas a decirles a los miembros de tu familia sobre mi existencia?**

Luna: Nunca.

 **Dark Knight: Genial, esa fecha me viene...¡¿CÓMO DICES?!**

Luna: No pienso dejar que sigan preocupándose por mí. Jamás permitiré que vuelvan a visitarme cada dos por tres, solo porque se preocupan de que tenga más ataques coléricos. Me costaron DOS AÑOS, dos malditos años investigando, contaminado por una parte de tu personalidad y sufriendo tus locuras, para al final poder encerrarte. ¡Y nunca volverá a pasar eso! ¡Me niego a que vuelva a pasar!

Dark Knight se queda callado durante un rato. Mas o menos, unos cinco minutos.

 **Dark Knight: No puedes mantenerme encerrado para siempre, Luna. Llegará el día en que tengas que cumplir con nuestro trato y darme un cuerpo propio. Pero el que hayamos hecho un "Pacto de clase SS" no es razón para haber mentido a tu familia.**

Luna: El Pacto incluía no seguir arruinándome la vida con ataques de ira. Según recuerdo, exigías salir de forma graduada, durante las noches de luna llena, para que pudieses desahogarte donde nadie te viese. No dijimos nada sobre aconsejar al otro.

 **Dark Knight: Y tampoco dijimos que no pudiese hacerlo. Luna, yo tendré una personalidad muy sádica, pero también tengo parte de tu mente racional. Y tu, amigo mío, estás cometiendo un grave error.**

La voz de Dark Knight se va disolviendo en la mente de Luna. Muy en el fondo, el escritor lobuno sabe que su alter-ego tiene razón. Luna sigue bañándose, de forma tranquila, tratando de borrar de su mente los días en que casi se destroza la vida en su totalidad...Por un simple y minúsculo error.

FIN CAP 21

Moraleja: "Debes ser amable hasta con tus enemigos, pues nunca sabes cuando necesitarás rebatirles algo".

 **Les deseo a mis followers un muy feliz Día de Reyes del 2018. Vaya, aún no me acostumbro a este nuevo año XDD. Para empezar, lamento que este chapter no tenga demasiada comedia (por no decir NINGUNA) pero, si me permiten, podré excusarme: Los últimos días del año pasado he estado un poco nervioso por el examen que se me dio la obligación de hacer, y necesitaba un catalizador para expulsar todo ese nerviosismo, de ahí que el chapter de esta ocasión parezca un paño de lágrimas con letras (XDD). Pero no se preocupen por nada, el próximo chapter tendrá la comedia que, según me han dicho, muchas personas aman de mis fics. ¡Les desea un día de Reyes con muchos regalos bajo su árbol el inigualable LUNA NUEVA 1499!**

 **P.D: Si pueden comentar, serían muy bienvenidos. Necesito saber que tal se me da escribir situaciones serias. ;-)**


	22. Masajear con Dolor

Luna Nueva 1499 se encuentra en su salón principal, esperando a alguien. Lo extraño es que nuestro querido lobo está:

1) Tumbado boca abajo en una camilla de masajes.

2) Aterrorizado de miedo.

(Flasback)

¿?: ¡Hola Luna-san!

Luna gira la cabeza, mirando a su amiga Shiro, una loba de ascendencia japonesa. Una loba de suave pelo blanco, con unos bellos ojos rasgados de color avellana.

Luna: ¡Hola Shiro! (Se fija en que su amiga tiene la típica cara de "Necesito un favor") ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunta el lobo alado con una sonrisa.

Shiro: Usarte como conejillo de Indias para mis prácticas de masajista oriental. Solo necesito practicar 3 masajes.-dice la loba, que siempre ha tenido un carácter muy escueto y directo.

Luna: Ok. Por cierto, ¿De que tipo es el primer masaje?

Shiro: En el lomo...

Luna: Ah. Entonces adelante.

Shiro:...Con piedras volcánicas.-termina Shiro con una sonrisa inocente.

(Fin de flashback)

Shiro: Estupendo, Luna-san. Tu relájate. Prometo que será muy placentero...a los dos minutos aproximadamente.

Luna: (Pensando) _TTnTT Se me van a hacer eternos._

Con Luna sudando frío, Shiro coloca con unas pinzas la primera piedra en el lomo de Luna, justo entre las alas. La mandíbula de Luna se tensa, al punto de que podría romper acero macizo.

Shiro: ¿Luna-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Luna: S-Si. S-Solo not-to como si t-tuvie-ese la espalda ca-calcinada.

Shiro sonríe, con un suave "Tranquilo, ahora mismo regulamos la temperatura", coge una jarra de agua, que tiene unos grandes cubos de hielo dentro.

Shiro: Alternaremos frio y calor para no dejar que tu aura magnética se desequilibre.-explica Shiro siendo bastante científica. Al momento de vaciar la jarra encima del lomo de Luna, el lobo alado se queda con la cara paralizada durante algunos segundos.

Shiro: ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Luna: (Con tono monótono, de esos que parece como si estuviese hablando una máquina) **Creo que el corazón me ha parado de latir por unos cinco segundos.**

Shiro: Pues mejor que te vuelva a latir rápido. Recuerda que hay 18 piedras y tengo que poner cada una 3 veces...¡Que suerte que tengo agua para mucho rato!

(Unas horas después) (Salón principal de la mansión de Luna)

Luna entra caminando en su salón. Pero no caminando como lo hace siempre. De hecho, parece como si tuviese que mantener el lomo recto para que no le duela.

Mind: ¡¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?!-grita la alicornio violeta, mirando las marcas de quemadas que tiene Luna en su lomo.

Alex el Psikaboro: No quiero ni preguntar por que caminas así.

Javier/Red Star: (Cantando después de soltar una carcajada) Las Muñecas de Fapony se dirigen al portal...

Luna: ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Me ha dejado para el arrastre!...¡No puedo ni tumbarme sin que me duela el lomo! TTnTT

Shiro: (Apareciendo por detrás de Luna) ¡Luna-san! ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana a la misma hora?

Luna: ¿P-P-P-Para que?

Shiro: Pues para empezar la última práctica milenaria oriental que aprendí de mi maestro "Kotomaru Yuusha".

(N/A: Les ruego no me juzguen por el nombre. No soy conocedor de los nombres japoneses, por tanto combine lo primero que me vino a la mente. Recuerden, queridos lectores, que este fic se usa con el mero hecho de entretenerlos).

Luna: (Si no fuese porque su pelaje es blanco, se notaría que se ha puesto blanco de miedo) ¿Cuál practica?

Shiro: Acupuntura...Extrema.-dice Shiro sacando de su alforja algunas agujas...de tricotar.-Por cierto, no te mareas al ver tu propia sangre, ¿Verdad?

Luna solo niega con la cabeza, aunque su expresión diga lo contrario. Shiro, sonriendo, se va dando ligeros saltitos de la sala.

Javier/Red Star: Luna, ¿Quieres que vayamos pidiendo cita con el médico?

Luna: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! TTTTTTnTTTTTT

FIN CAP 22

Moraleja: Se debe aprender, desde niño, a decir _**"NO"**_.

 **Hola a todos. Desgraciadamente, este es el último capítulo que voy a escribir por un tiempo. La suerte no me sonríe, mis queridos lectores. Terminaron mis vacaciones de Navidad y mi Office quedó obsoleto, por lo que tengo que actualizarlo. Eso significa que tampoco podré hacer mis famosos círculos mágicos por un tiempo.**

 **Si deseáis mirar los que ya he hecho, los tenéis en mi Deviantart, "L1499N1499".**

 **Os deseo muchas fuerzas para volver a la escuela/trabajo después de la Navidad. ¡Se despide para veros en el próximo capítulo el inigualable Luna Nueva 1499!**


	23. Pesadilla en la cocina

Nos situamos en la mansión de Luna Nueva 1499. Más concretamente, en la cocina. Allí Luna está intentando mejorar como chef, estudiando un libro de recetas variadas. En la cocina, justo cuando Luna está condimentando el puré de verduras que estaba preparando entra Perfect Mind, olisqueando el aire.

Mind: ¿Se puede saber que estás cocinando ahora, Luna? Mira que si alguno de mis hijos termina otra vez en la sala de urgencias del Hospital...

La alicornio violeta no termina la frase, puesto que choca sus cascos de manera amenazante. Luna traga saliva, pero logra recomponerse a los pocos segundos.

Luna: ¡No te preocupes! Me he estado ejercitando con algunos de mis familiares, y los resultados han sido bastante buenos...después de unos 28 intentos de hacer una tostada decente.

(En la casa de uno de los numerosos parientes de Luna)

Tío segundo por parte de madre de nuestro querido escritor: (Vomitando en el W.C. hasta ponerse más blanco que una tiza) Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

(Mansión de Luna Nueva 1499)

Luna: No sé porque, pero me acaba de dar un tremebundo escalofrío...¡Que demonios! ¡Seguro que no es nada importante!

Mind: ¿Seguro?

Luna: Claro. ¿Por que iba a ser importante un ligero escalofrío?

Mind: Porque se te está quemando eso.

Luna mira extrañado a su espalda...y su cara cambia a un auténtico terror. Coge rápidamente el extintor que tenía en la cocina (sólo por si acaso) y lo enchufa rápidamente hacia la maquinaria de la cocina.

Mind: ¿Podemos pedir una pizza...otra vez?

Luna (Llorando)...Mejor comida china. Hay que variar.

FIN CAP 23

Moraleja: Si algo no se te da bien, sigue intentándolo...Excepto si eres Luna.

 **Lamento que el chapter de hoy no sea muy largo (por no decir muy corto). Pero realmente me esforcé intentando redactar algo gracioso. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Les verá en el próximo chapter el inigualable Luna Nueva 1499!**


	24. Especial Preguntas nº1

_**Especial Preguntas por el Cumpleaños de Luna.**_

Nos encontramos en lo que parece un enorme salón de actos, donde están sentados un montón de ponis. También hay un escenario, por el momento, vacío. Pero deja de estar vacío cuando, teletránsportándose, aparece una unicornio gris con melena estilo egipcio, cola recta y corta, ojos rojos y Cutie Mark en forma de silueta de cuervo negra.

Raven (organizadora de eventos): ¡Bienvenidos a todos! Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el primer Especial Preguntas de Luna Nueva 1499. Es el primero que escribe, aparte de que hoy es su 4to cumpleaños celebrado en Fanfiction. ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestro querido y admirado escritor!

Luna, abriendo sus alas, vuela hasta el escenario, sentándose encima de una silla, a la vez que se sientan, en sillas a su alrededor, todos sus OCs: Alex el Psikaboro, White Demon, Perfect Mind, Sweet Soft (que viene, literalmente, arrastrado por su hermano), Chaos Star (que viene arrastrando a su hermano), y finalmente, pero no menos importante, Red Star.

Luna: ¡Muy buenos días a todos! ¡Para empezar, quisiera dar las gracias, desde aquí, a todos los que me han felicitado por PM hoy! Por desgracia, sólo he invitado a venir a 4 escritores. ¿Por que razón? Porque es mi Primer Especial, y quería probar con algo facil. Solo para empezar. Si les place, empezaré con mi primer especial preguntas con un muy buen amigo que tengo aquí en Fanfiction. ¡Denle un gran y fuerte aplauso a **COMET GALAXY**!

El pegaso azul sube al escenario, entre muchísimos aplausos que señalan su llegada.

Comet: Muchas gracias por invitarme, Luna.

Luna: Jejeje, no hay problema amigo. Me siento honrado de que estés aquí hoy. ¿Cuales son tus preguntas?

Comet: Aquí van:

 _ **Para Luna:**_

 **-¿Que piensas de tus OCs? ¿Te gustó crearlos, y todo eso?**

Luna: ¡Claro que sí! Me encantó crearlos. En general, todos ellos son una extensión de mis pensamientos más profundos. Todos son muy buenos personajes cuando he de escribir mis fanfics. Me encantan mis OCs, y defenderé siempre esas palabras.

 **-¿Que te inspiró para escribir fanfics?**

Luna: Simplemente, sentía la necesidad de dejar fluir mi vena creativa en el ámbito de MLP.

 **-¿Que pony, incluyendo a los villanos, es tu favorito en la serie oficial?**

Luna: ¿Mi favorito? Mmmmmm...Pues se podría decir que tengo dos clases de favoritos: Los buenos y los villanos. De los buenos, tengo dos favoritos: Cadence y Shining Armor. En cuanto a los villanos, creo que mi favorito es el Rey Sombra.

 **-¿Seguirás algún día los fics que tienes en tu perfil?**

Luna: ¡Por supuesto! ¡No pensaba dejar la historia en un punto muerto!-dice el escritor, haciéndose el ofendido con aire teatrero.

 **-La más importante de todas...: ¿Te dio gusto el haberme conocido?**

Luna: (No responde inmediatamente, sino que se sitúa al lado de Comet y, extendiendo una de sus alas, abraza al pegaso ante las miradas de todos) Pues claro que me dio gusto el conocerte, Comet. Eres uno de los mejores amigos que he hecho en Fanfiction, un fiel seguidor de mis fics...Cualquiera querría tenerte como amigo.

Todos los presentes sueltan un "Awwwwwwwwww", mientras Comet y Luna siguen abrazados. Tan pronto como rompen el abrazo (y algunos se enjugan las lagrimas), Comet procede con las siguientes preguntas:

 ** _Para Perfect Mind:_**

 **-¿Saldrías conmigo?**

Perfect Mind: ¡Claro que sí!

Todos: **¡¿EN SERIO?!**

Perfect Mind: Por supuesto. Siempre estoy abierta a conocer ponis nuevos. Puedes mandarle un PM a Luna en cualquier momento, y ultimaremos los detalles de la cita.

Comet, totalmente sonrojado, asiente y se dispone a dar la siguiente pregunta.

 **-¿Sabías que, junto a tu hijo Sweet Soft, sois ambos mis OCs favoritos del cumpleañero aquí presente?** -pregunta con un poco de intranquilidad y timidez mientras señala a Luna.

Mind: ¿...Eh...Ah, si?-pregunta Mind, completamente sonrojada. Y de Sweet, mejor ni hablar.

Chaos: ¡Un momento! ¿Yo por que me quedo fuera?

Luna: Porque, al principio del fanfic, no aparecías.

Comet: Jejeje, no te preocupes, Chaos. Tengo también preguntas para ti y para tu hermano.

 _ **Para Sweet y Chaos:**_

 **-¿Cómo pueden ser tan tiernos? *3***

Chaos: Jejeje, eso sale de forma natural.-responde Chaos con aire presumido. Sweet no dice absolutamente nada, solo se esconde detrás de su asiento. Y, por lo que parece, está murmurando algo como "Nadie tiene en cuenta las respuestas de los tímidos".

 **-¿Cual fue la mejor broma que hicieron los dos? Jejeje.**

Chaos: Jajajaja, al principio no hacíamos bromas nunca, porque mi hermanito era tan tímido que apenas y decía "buenos días" a mamá.

Sweet: N-No es ve-rdad.-dice Sweet sonrojándose, mirando al suelo y escondiéndose detrás de su larga melena.

Chaos: Pero luego, claramente tuve que idear las bromas YO, se abrió un poco más al mundo y aprendió a divertirse un poco.

Sweet: (Quejándose como haría un niño pequeño) ¡Yo ya sabía divertirme!

Chaos pone una cara de "¿Enserio?" que rivalizaría con la de Vegeta (Dragon Ball).

Sweet: ¿Q-Que? Los libros y los peluches también son divertidos.

Todos los presentes ruedan los ojos.

 ** _Para Red Star:_**

 **-¿Cómo fue tu experiencia como pony?**

Red Star: Bueno. ¿Cómo podría definirla en una palabra?...Agitada. Simplemente fueron muchas cosas de golpe, pero supe salir bien de mi asunto...ejem..."maternal".

Todos se ríen ante las palabras de Red Star.

Comet: Bueno. Esas fueron todas mis preguntas.

Luna: Te agradezco mucho que me las enviases.

Comet: Jejeje, de nada amigo.

Mientras Comet vuelve a su asiento entre el público, Luna mira una lista que sostiene con su magia.

Luna: Bien, mi querido público, demos la bienvenida al siguiente invitado: ¡ **SILVERWOLF850**!

El lobo plateado sube al escenario, entre ovaciones y aplausos.

Silver: Hola Luna. Te agradezco la invitación.

Luna: No te preocupes. Es un honor que hayas venido.

Silver: Jejeje, gracias. Aquí van mis preguntas:

 _ **Para Luna:**_

 **-¿Cuando te interesó la serie de MLP?**

Luna: Me interesó, más o menos, a los 14 años. Estaba haciendo zapping por la televisión, miré, por curiosidad, el episodio donde las Mane-6 derrotan a Discord. Para mi sorpresa, me encantó. A partir de ahí, empecé a mirar todos los episodios por Internet.

 **-¿Cómo encontraste la web de Fanfiction?**

Luna: Me encontré, hace años, diversas historias de MLP por todo Internet. Descubrí algunas historias de Fanfiction y, simplemente, me gustaron más que las de otros sitios.

 **-¿Que te motivó a hacer fanfics?**

Luna: Jejeje, eso lo respondí con Comet. Necesitaba explotar mi vena creativa. Simplemente me dije "Si otros pueden hacerlo, ¿Por que yo no?".

 **-¿En que te inspiraste para crear a Sweet y a su hermano gemelo?**

Luna: En bastantes cosas, la verdad. Necesitaba crear un potro que fuese lo más adorable posible, me inspiré en las cosas que a mi mismo me resultaban lindas para crearlos.-explica Luna mientras Sweet y Chaos se sonrojan por igual, mirando a otro lado.

 **-¿Por qué esos juegos de la edad? En cierto modo, queda un tanto extraño la verdad.**

Luna: En la vida real, yo tengo un amigo (cuya identidad no puedo revelar) que disfruta de esos juegos. Lo hice para hacerle un homenaje, puesto que él me ha ayudado con muchas cosas en mi vida.

 **-¿Personajes favoritos de la serie?**

Luna: Eso también lo respondí con Comet. Mis personajes favoritos son: Buenos) Cadence y Shining Armor. Villanos) Rey Sombra.

Silver: (Asiente) Bueno. Esas fueron mis preguntas.

Luna: Te lo agradezco mucho.

Ambos escritores se abrazan en señal de amistad, y Silver vuelve a su asiento entre el público.

Luna: En cuanto a la siguiente invitada, quiero solicitar un gran y fuerte aplauso para...(redoble de tambores)...¡ **ZEPHYR EXE**!

Entre ovaciones y enormes aplausos, la escritora, con su avatar en forma de _**Velvet The Deer**_ , del videojuego **The's Fightin 'Herds,** sube al escenario.

Luna: Hola Zeph...

Zephyr: ¡LUNAAAA!-grita la cierva de hielo, saltándole encima al escritor y dándole tal abrazo que le saca todo el aire de golpe.

Luna: Yo...también...me alegro de...-intenta decir el lobo blanco alado, poniéndose azul por momentos.

Zephyr, después de 5 minutos de abrazos mortales, se dispone a revelar sus preguntas:

Para Luna:

1º Pregunta:

 **Hola, ¿Que tal estas?**

Luna: Muy bien. Jejeje, te agradezco el interés.

2º Pregunta:

 **Dime, ¿Que opinas de la octava temporada de MLP?**

Luna: Me parece un argumento un poco rebuscado, pero creo que supieron manejarlo bien. Me pareció increíble que apareciese Starswirl el Barbado desde dentro del libro, y me pareció muy cooler la historia del auténtico pony de las sombras. Creo que el capítulo que me gustó más, fue cuando Pinkie descubrió que a Rainbow Dash no le gustaban los pasteles.

Sweet: (Inocentemente) Luna...¿Acabas de dar un spoiler?

Luna: (sudando frío) Ehhhh...¡Claro que no! N-no he dicho que capítulo es...(Luna mira hacia otro lado, intentando esconder la evidencia).

3º Pregunta:

 **Si ya has visto los nuevos episodios, ¿Cual de los nuevos personajes es tu favorito?**

Luna: Mi personaje favorito de la nueva temporada es, sin duda alguna, Starswirl el Barbado. Pero mis personajes favoritos siguen siendo los de siempre.

4º Pregunta:

 **Esta es una pregunta general para todos tus OCs, ¿Que harían si les dijera que si escritor no los quiere?**

Todos los OCs de Luna: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

5º Pregunta:

 **Es broma, su escritor los quiere mucho :D**

6º Pregunta:

 **Y como no tengo nada mas que añadir, me despido y los quiero a todos :D**

Antes de que Luna pueda siquiera despedirse de la escritora, esta se disuelve en el aire entre copos de nieve y un viento helado.

Luna: Bueno...Eso fue...Inesperado...(Suspira) Bueno, tendremos que seguir con el siguiente invitado especial. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para **JESUS200**!

El escritor aparece en la forma de su avatar, Star Ray, un unicornio azul con la melena negra y en parte, azul. Cutie Mark en forma de una luna y unas cuantas estrellas pequeñas.

Jesus200: Gracias por invitarme.-dice sonriente el unicornio azul.

Luna: A ti, por venir.-responde el lobo alado con una gran sonrisa.

Jesu200: Aquí te van mis preguntas, amigo:

 _ **Para Perfect Mind:**_

 **-¿Tú sabías sobre los juegos de edad que hacen tus hijos? ¿O, por el contrario, lo hacen a escondidas?**

Mind: ¡Que va! Es más, más de una decena de veces los he atrapado en su habitación, tratando de ponerse los pañales el uno al otro.

La alicornio lila suelta una pequeña risa, mientras sus hijos se sonrojan (uno más que el otro XDD).

 _ **Para Sweet y Chaos:**_

 **-¿Que se siente realizar esas actividades? Es decir, ¿No sois un poco...ejem...grandes?**

En respuesta, Chaos, por una vez, es quien se abochorna, y Sweet, soltando una pequeña risa, se apunta a la cabeza con su casco.

Sweet: La edad de cada uno, se encuentra aquí.

 _ **Para Sweet:**_

 **-¿Que se siente, primero, ser hijo único y, de pronto, tener un hermano gemelo que intentó derrotarte?**

Sweet: N-No acostumbro a hablar de ello, p-pero...(Toma aire)...Me encuentro mucho mejor teniendo un hermano que siendo hijo único como al principio lo era. Simplemente, me aburría mucho y creo que eso mismo fue la razón de que llorase tantas veces en el pasado. Aunque en un principio perteneciese al lado del mal, ahora es mi hermano y estoy bien tal y como estoy ahora.

Todos se quedan completamente helados, frente a lo directo que ha sido el pequeño alicornio.

Chaos: N-N-No sabía que pudieses ser tan directo, Sweet.

Sweet: (Sonriendo traviesamente) Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Jesus200: Eh...Ok.

 _ **Para Chaos:**_

 **-¿Que se sintió pensar que estabas solo y después tener un hermano?**

Chaos: La verdad. Se sintió realmente mal estar solo por tanto tiempo. Agradezco que ahora tenga un hermano con el que pueda pasar una vida tranquila y sin discusiones.

Mind: ¿Sin discusiones? Pero si el otro día os peleasteis por la última galleta que quedaba en el tarro. ¡Ni siquiera me prestasteis atención cuando dije que podía ir al mercado a por más!

Chaos: Ehh...Bueno...¡Eso son roces de convivencia! ¡Los puede tener cualquiera!-exclama Chaos, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Jesus200: Bueno. Esas fueron mis preguntas. Relativamente pocas, pero esas fueron.

Luna: (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias por participar.

Jesus200: Jejeje, no te preocupes. Ha sido un placer.

El escritor-unicornio azul vuelve a su asiento.

Luna: Bueno señores. Esto a sido todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el Especial de esta ocasión tan...bueno...especial XDD...¡FUERA LUCES Y LARGO TODO EL MUNDO!

Las luces del escenario se apagan, mientras este especial termina.

 **FIN ESPECIAL PREGUNTAS/CAP 24**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el especial. A decir verdad, es el primero que hago y me gustaría que hubiese sido más extenso, pero bueno, jejeje, no todo se p...**

 **Alex el Psikaboro: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿Por que nadie me pregunta nada a mi?! ¡No soy mudo, por si no os habéis enterado!**

 **(Un bastón de punta curva agarra a Alex por el cuello, y lo manda fuera del escenario de un solo tirón)**

 **Como decía, ha sido un auténtico placer realizar este especial para ustedes. ¡Se despide para verles en otra ocasión el gran escritor LUNA NUEVA 1499!**


	25. Una cita con Comet

(Dimensión: Equestria nº 10820930: La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft)

Un pegaso azul oscuro, con crin negra y roja, conocido por todos como Comet Galaxy, se dirigía hacia una casa en Ponyville. Con pinta de estar bastante nervioso, tocó la puerta de dicha casa tres veces y se dispuso a esperar la apertura de la puerta. Finalmente, después de 30 segundos exactos, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una alicornio de color lila, de altura igual a la de Twilight, con melena rojo suave y ojos azul océano. Esta yegua es Perfect Mind, la cual a accedido gustosa a tener una cita con Comet Galaxy. La yegua lila dirige sus ojos a Comet, y sonríe.

Mind: Que puntual...-dice con una pequeña risa al final.

Comet: Q-Que guapa e-e-estas hoy.-tartamudea el pegaso, tratando por lo más sagrado de no sudar.

Mind: Te lo agradezco. (Vuelve su mirada hacia dentro de la casa) ¡Niños! ¡Portaos bien, y recordad que tenéis el número de emergencias en la nevera...por si vuestro abuelo hace algo!

Chaos: (Desde dentro de la casa) ¡OK!

Sweet: S-Si, mamá.

Mind y Comet, después de que Mind cierre la puerta con su magia, se dirigen al restaurante, cuya mesa ha reservado Comet para la ocasión.

Sweet: (Susurrándole a su hermano) ¿Los vamos a seguir?

Chaos: (Susurrando también) ¡Claro!

(En el Restaurante)

Mind y Comet se acababan de sentar a la mesa, y cada uno de los dos pidió lo mejor que vio en la carta (esto fue idea de Comet, que como todo un caballero, dijo que pagaría él).

Comet: Creo que yo voy a pedir un...¿Cómo se dice esto?

Mind: Quiche Lorraine...(Cara de estupor) ¿Estás seguro de que quieres comerte eso?

Comet: Claro que si. (Sonriente) Ya te dije que no te preocupases por el precio.

Mind: No es por el precio, es por...Olvídalo...Yo voy a pedir una sopa de calabaza con avena, que es algo que conozco y que no tiene nombres raros.

Ambos rien por el comentario de Mind. El camarero, al poco tiempo de pedir, pues es un restaurante bastante eficiente, les trae sus pedidos...para desgracia de Comet, pues el plato que había pedido antes, era una variante de la cocina pony...para grifos.

(N/A: Esto es un dato real. El Quiche Lorraine es un plato francés que consiste en una tarta salada de queso, bacon y jamón).

(En el parque; 3 horas después)

Comet y Mind se han entretenido contándose, el uno al otro, historias de sus vidas, vivencias pasadas interesantes al oído.

Mind: Y entonces...(aguantándose la risa) lo encontré en la cocina, con toda la harina por encima...

Ambos ríen por la historia contada por Mind. Al cabo de unas cuantas historias más, el sol se empieza a poner en el horizonte, producto de la magia de la princesa Celestia. Ambos miran embelesados el cielo naranja fundirse en la noche oscura, mas tranquilizante.

Comet: Mind, esto ha sido una cita estupenda, y quería, por tanto, preguntarte algo.

Mind: ¿Ah, si? ¿El que?

Comet: (traga saliva, sudando como una catarata)...¿Y-Yo t...?

Antes de que Comet pueda siquiera terminar la pregunta, ambos escuchan una rama de árbol romperse, miran asustados en la dirección del sonido, y ven claramente los dos cuerpos de los hijos de Mind, tendidos sobre el suelo, al romperse la rama en la que estaban.

Chaos: (Risa nerviosa)...¿Hola?

FIN CAP 25

 **¡Caramba! Jejeje, les deseo bastante suerte a Sweet y Chaos para salir de esta. Les deseo que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy. ¡Se despide, por tanto, para verles en el siguiente, el gran Luna Nueva 1499!**


	26. Zephyr vs Luna

**Aviso a todos los que lean este capítulo: Todos los círculos cuyo nombre se vea en este capítulo, podéis buscarlos en mi dirección de Deviantart.**

 **Allí me llamo: L1499N1499. Podéis buscarlos ahí con toda libertad.**

 **Agradezco a mi amiga "Zephyr Exe" por aceptar lo ocurrido en este capítulo.**

(14:12 de la tarde) (Dimensión 12340543; Sector 1)

Estamos en lo que parece un gran campo, un sector enorme de pura hierba y alguna que otra flor emergente del suelo. En ese campo está esperando un lobo blanco con alas, conocido por todos como Luna Nueva 1499. El lobo luce una sonrisa confiada pero, sin embargo, ansiosa. De pronto, una especie de viento helado invade el campo entero. En medio de una nube de nieve y el mismo viento helado, una especie de reno hembra con cresta azul hielo y ojos del mismo color, aparece con una pose elegante.

¿?-Hola, Luna.

Luna-XDD Me preguntaba si ibas a tardar mucho más, Zephyr.

Zephyr: ¿Por un reto como este? (Risa) Nunca, querido Luna. ¡Nunca!

Ambos se mantienen la mirada durante unos segundos, claramente buscando una debilidad del otro. Al cabo de 30 segundos:

Luna: 1...

Zephyr: 2...

Ambos a la vez: **¡3!**

Ambos reaccionan al mismo tiempo. Zephyr lanza un potente chorro de viento helado hacia Luna. Mientras, el escritor lobo blanco convoca uno de sus círculos mágicos, el cual lanza muchísimas flechas hechas de luz hacia la reno de hielo.

 **(Podéis buscar este círculo en Deviantart, bajo el nombre de: "Circulo de la Flecha Divina").**

Ambos ataques chocan a la vez, produciendo una salvaje explosión. Los dos escritores apenas llegan a cubrirse con sus respectivos escudos elementales (hielo para Zephyr y luz para Luna). Luna apenas disuelve el escudo, pero un segundo después tiene que convocar una pantalla de Maná para defenderse, puesto que Zephyr ha convocado muchas flechas de hielo que van hacia él.

Luna: (Disolviendo su pantalla de Maná) ¿Jugando rudo, eh?

Zephyr: (Con aire presumido) Por supuesto. ^u^

Ambos escritores se lanzan al mismo tiempo hacia el otro, soltando un respectivo grito. Durante los dos siguientes minutos, ocurre una sucesión continua de intentos de patadas, golpes y coces por ambos escritores. Ambos intentan pegar al otro en su punto más vulnerable (en caso de Zephyr, el lomo. En el caso de Luna...Mejor no nombrarlo). Cuando los dos terminan con apenas unos pocos golpes propinados por el otro, saltan hacia atras, retrocediendo unos cuantos metros a distancia del otro.

Luna, sin embargo, sonríe. Usando otro de sus hechizos, convoca muchos círculos iguales, y recubiertos de fuego, que van directos hacia Zephyr. La reno de hielo, haciendo uso de hábiles patadas, golpes de cascos y coces, los destruye todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 **(Podéis encontrar este círculo en Deviantart, con el nombre de: "Círculo Ninja").**

Zephyr: Jajajaja, ¿De verdad creías que no me conocía el Círculo Ninja? ¡Si, prácticamente, conozco todos los círculos que has creado!

Luna: (Cantando de forma infantil) No todos...

Luna convoca un círculo debajo de si mismo, y mediante el mismo, convoca una onda de fuego expansiva que golpea directamente a Zephyr.

 **(Deviantart: Círculo de la Onda Expansiva de Fuego)**

Por un momento, Luna se preocupa por Zephyr, pero sonríe aliviado cuando se levanta, sólo para ser golpeado por un golpe de viento helado proveniente de su congelante adversaria. Luna se levanta con esfuerzo y, extendiendo sus alas, vuela hasta una considerable altura, convocando al mismo tiempo un círculo mágico violáceo, con el cual manda una especie de misil mágico enorme hacia su adversaria.

 **(Deviantart: Círculo de Cannon Bullet)**

Poniendo bastante empeño, Zephyr crea un muro de hielo a su alrededor para protegerse del misil mágico de Luna. Pero de poco le sirve, puesto que el mismo misil destruye al instante el muro de hielo de la reno, creando una poderosa explosión, posible de ver a un kilómetro de distancia.

Ambos escritores están combatiendo duro. Ambos han gastado mucha magia. Pero ninguno de ellos, por su Orgullo Personal, está dispuesto a ceder. Zephyr usa uno de sus hechizos más nuevos. Por lo que parece, un resplandor azul hielo la rodea completamente. La luz es cegadora, hasta para las gafas de sol que Luna se acaba de poner delante de los ojos. Cuando se disuelve la luz, la reno está envuelta en una armadura hecha completamente de hielo. Unas poderosas y gruesas botas de hielo (con un bonito diseño de copos de nieve) envuelven y protegen sus patas. Un elegante collar de hielo cubre su cuello, donde es más vulnerable a los golpes. Por último, pero no menos importante, un casco con medianos pero impresionantes cuernos de reno está sobre su cabeza.

Zephyr: ¿Que te parezco?

Luna: Intimidante...

Zephyr: ¡Genial!

Luna: ¡Pero no para mí!

Aprovechando la conmoción, Luna usa un círculo con un efecto parecido al primero que uso, solo que, en vez de lanzar flechas de luz, dispara miles de balas mágicas por segundo.

 **(Deviantart: First Person Multiple Shooter)**

Zephyr, aunque no lo parezca, nunca ha bajado la guardia. Agradeciendo que Luna no ha efectuado su movimiento cuando estaba poniéndose la armadura, se defiende con facilidad con una ventisca helada, haciendo que las balas mágicas de Luna se desvanezcan en el aire. Saltando hacia un lado, la reno lanza un rayo gélido hacia Luna, pero el lobo emprende el vuelo, esquivándolo y lanzando, desde sus alas, una poderosa ventisca hacia la reno. Pero, lanzando de nuevo un rayo gélido, pero más potente que el anterior, ambos escritores chocan sus ráfagas hasta el límite de la resistencia.

Luna: ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! Ahora, con esa armadura, eres más poderosa, ¿A que sí?

Zephyr: (Risa) Digamos que es un truco que aprendí de un buen amigo.

Luna: (Sonríe) ¿Que tal si nos lo jugamos todo a una carta?

Zephyr, al principio, pone una increíble cara de incredulidad. Pero, sabiendo a lo que se refiere su amigo, también sonríe desafiante.

Zephyr: ¿Que tal si te rindes antes de que use mi truco final?

Luna: NUN-CA.

Zephyr: ¡Genial!

La reno comienza a concentrarse, así como el lobo alado...

Zephyr/Luna: (Al mismo tiempo) **¡Círculo de la Muerte Helada!/¡Holy Armageddon!**

 **(Deviantart: Podeís buscar los círculos con los nombres que vienen arriba).**

Dos enormes círculos mágicos aparecen simultáneamente en el aire. Encima de Luna aparece un círculo azul y negro con muchísimos copos de nieve como decoración y unas letras azules incomprensibles. Encima de Zephyr aparece un enorme círculo blanco con una enorme estrella como decoración y varias figuras de diamantes. Al instante ocurren los ataques más fuertes de ambos escritores. A Luna lo envuelve una niebla helada, tan densa que parece haberse perdido en su interior. Mientras, a Zephyr no le va mejor. La reno es presa de un ataque elemental de Luz de increíble nivel, puesto que el círculo de Luna ha expulsado una columna de luz directamente al cuerpo de la reno.

(Dos minutos sufriendo el ataque del otro después)

...Ambos escritores están en el suelo, sin fuerzas. A la reno de hielo se le ha desvanecido su armadura, y Luna casi no puede moverse. Ambos están prácticamente sin magia y sin energía.

Luna: ¿Podemos...(gime del dolor en sus músculos)...considerarlo un empate?

Zephyr: Jejeje, (gime también) hoy nos hemos pasado bastante, ¿Verdad?

Luna:...Sí. Nos hemos pasado unos cuantos pueblos.

Tras una media hora de estar tumbados en el suelo, todos los OCs de ambos escritores corren inmediatamente a ayudarles. Claro está, ninguno de los dos se salvó de una regañina de Perfect Mind por esforzarse tanto por, según ella, "una tontería de duelo".

Pero eso no era lo que contaba, al menos no para nuestros escritores. Ambos habían demostrado poseer una gran fuerza en su interior. Ambos habían dado lo mejor de si mismos...¡Que los Dioses nos cojan confesados si estos ENERGÚMENOS vuelven a hacer un duelo!

FIN CAP 26.

 **Agradezco, una vez más, a Zephyr Exe por haber accedido a tener un duelo conmigo. Eso si, que la próxima vez avise cuando vaya a usar su armadura de hielo, ¡¿Saben cuantas vendas eh tenido que llevar durante TRES SEMANAS?!**

 **(Hace un esfuerzo por calmarse)**

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy. ¡Se despide para verles en el próximo capítulo el gran Luna Nueva 1499!**


	27. Cuando cantan los Alicornios

(Universo: La Triste Historia de Sweet Soft) (23:38 PM) (Casa de Sweet, Chaos y Perfect Mind: Ponyville)

Perfect Mind está terminando de arropar a sus hijos, para una nueva noche de descanso tras un día agotador. Ambos potrillos tienen bien agarrados sus peluches en ambas camas. Pero no basta con sus peluches. Esta noche no. Sweet (y Chaos también, pero él nunca lo admitiría) necesita, al menos esta noche, algo más para conseguir dormirse.

Chaos: ¿No le vas a pedir _**eso**_ a mamá, Sweet?

Sweet: N-No se de que m-me estás hablando.-responde tímidamente el potrillo de ojos dorados.

Chaos: ¡Pero si me lo dijiste en la cena! (Poniendo cara de enfado, o al menos, lo intenta)

Sweet: Esta bien...Mamá.

Mind: ¿Si, cielo?

Sweet: (Poniéndose más rojo que un tomate por momentos) ¿Podrías...? ¿Podrías c-ca...?-intenta decir Sweet, pero solo se oyen murmullos al final.

Chaos: (Facehoof) Quiere que cantes una canción de las tuyas que nos ayude a dormir...Digo...que **le** ayude a dormir.-dice Chaos, corrigiéndose en la última parte.

Mind: (Risa) ¿Por que no lo habéis dicho antes?

Mind, con su sonrisa habitual, se dirige a una de las sillas de la habitación, y sentándose ahí, hace brillar su cuerno, produciendo un hechizo músical, y provocando que una calmante melodía, acorde con su hermosa voz, provenga de su magia.

 **(Si queréis saber que canción canta Mind, poned este nombre en Youtube: _Lullaby Of The Sea-Nolween Leroy (Sub Español)_ )**

 **(Os recomiendo seguir leyendo cuando acabe la canción)**

Para cuando Mind termina de cantar, ambos potrillos están profundamente dormidos, abrazados instintivamente a sus peluches. Mind sonríe, besa en la frente a sus hijos y sale silenciosamente de la habitación. Esa noche, dos potrillos durmieron felizmente, y más de un lector tuvo un potente paro cardíaco por exceso de ternura.

FIN CAP 27

 **Lamento profundamente que este chapter sea tan corto, pero créanme, apenas tengo tiempo para más. En mi escuela estamos casi en tiempo de exámenes, y como resultado, nos están dando las clases de manera un poco acelerada. Y claro, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. De todas formas, espero que, a falta de muchas palabras en este chapter, les haya gustado la canción que recomiendo en este chapter. ¡Se despide para verles en el siguiente chapter el gran LUNA NUEVA 1499!**


	28. Espiritismo

**Inspirado en mi capítulo favorito de una famosa serie de España. Y sí, ¡Os reto a que adivinéis cual es! XDD.**

 **Agradezco a mis amigos: "Silverwolf850", "Comet Galaxy" y "Zephyr Exe"**

(Mansión de Luna Nueva 1499; salón principal) (20:08 PM)

Nuestro escritor está preparando algunas cosas de vital importancia para esta noche: Una tabla de madera con letras, palabras sueltas y números, unas cuantas velas negras, un vaso pequeño, un círculo de sal alrededor de la mesa y sillas...De pronto, se oyen unos golpes en la puerta.

Luna: ¡Voy!

El escritor abre la puerta con su magia, y tres caras familiares le saludan desde fuera.

Luna: ¡Bienvenidos!-saluda el lobo blanco mientras sus invitados van pasando a la sala.

Zephyr: Jejeje, no faltaría por nada.

Silverwolf850: Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Luna.

Comet Galaxy: Sí que lo has decorado todo bien.-adula el pegaso/escritor, mirando la sala con poca luz, muchas velas y el famoso círculo de sal en el suelo.

Luna: Jejeje, gracias.

Se disponen todos a empezar. La causa de esta noche de espiritismo, es que creen que uno de los parientes de Luna tuvo un pequeño...ejem...accidente, la semana pasada cuando se desplazaba hacia el centro comercial. Por ende, los amigos de Luna le explicaron, mediante complejas y precisas instrucciones, como proteger su casa ante el posible ataque de un Bajo Astral, cuando intentasen comunicarse con su pariente (su Tía Enriqueta. La pobre siempre fue muy coqueta y una apasionada de las joyas).

Luna: Bien. Vamos a empezar. Sentaos todos y cogeos de la mano...o pata, o cascos...¡Lo que tengáis!

Todos siguen sus instrucciones. Los escritores cierran sus ojos, y empiezan a concentrarse...Sincronizándose en sus mentes.

Luna: Bien...¡Espíritus de la noche! ¡Fantasmas con cuentas pendientes! ¡Resentidos del Inframundo! ¡Yo os invoco aquí esta noche...!

Comet: ¿No puedes invocar a alguien...un poquito más amable?-pregunta el pegaso, ya sudando frío.

Zephyr: Sí, a los que faltan en los Beatles...¡Concéntrate, Comet!-regaña la escritora, usando con eficacia el sarcasmo.

Luna: Oh, Tía Enriqueta, te llamamos desde el mundo de los vivos. Te invitamos a manifestarte...

Silverwolf850: Eh, bueno...Lo que se dice invitar...-aclara el lobo plateado, con cara de prudencia (por no decir de miedo).

Luna: ¿Estás ahí, tía Enriqueta?...

Ante el silencio que se ha formado en la sala, los escritores se aferran a las manos que cogen, mirando hacia todos lados, por si ven algo extraño.

Luna: ¿Tía Enriqueta?

Zephyr: Si es que...Ya dije yo que no iba a...

¿?: **_¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_**

Comet: ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡(Censurado)!

Silver: ¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!

Zephyr: ¡(Censurado) EL ÚLTIMO!

Mientras los escritores salen corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala, parece que "alguien", entra en ella...desde el W.C.

¿?: Estos niños...Siempre dejándose las velas encendidas...A veces me pregunto porque Luna me ofreció quedarme en su casa mientras re-decoraban la mía...

(5 horas después)

Sargento de Policía: Señores, les digo que los fantasmas NO EXISTEN...¡Llevan 2 horas insistiendo!

Zephyr: ¡Les digo que la casa de nuestro amigo tiene una presencia! ¡Nosotros mismos la hemos oído!

El Sargento suspira...Esta, para él, va a ser una noche bastante larga.

FIN CAP 28

 **Si me disculpan, me tengo que tumbar un rato...Los sustos nunca han sido buenos para mí...**

 **Espero que mis amigos escritores no tengan resentimientos contra mí. ¿Que culpa tengo yo de que se me olvidase, que tenía una...ejem...invitada?**

 **En fin, creo que el calmante que me tomé antes me va a hacer efecto. ¡Les desea un buen día el escritor Luna Nueva 1499!**


	29. La noche del caballero oscuro

(Prado desconocido; 22:02 PM)

Luna Nueva 1499 camina por este prado, en el que parece estar anocheciendo. Parece ser que, por extraño que parezca, nuestro escritor tiene una mirada en su rostro, tanto de miedo, como de furia. El lobo alado se detiene, y cuando se cerciora de que está en un punto bien alejado de toda vida...

Luna: Bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Sólo será por esta noche, que te dejaré salir, y sólo para mantener nuestro trato. Recuerda: No dañar a nadie, desahogarte en este campo sin perjudicar a ninguno de los seres que puedan vivir aquí, y lo más importante...No te contengas.

¿Con quien estará hablando nuestro escritor? Parece que ahora agacha la cabeza y empieza a temblar...¿Que es esto? Su color blanco habitual se oscurece rápidamente, hasta convertirse en negro, incluso parece tener algunas partes rojas.

 **Dark Knight: Jejejeje...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...¡No te preocupes por eso! JAJAJAJAJAJA...**

El ahora lobo oscuro, emite un silbido altamente subido de tono. A raíz de ese silbido, una masa amorfa, la cual parece hecha de varias partes de animales, se aparece en medio de una nube de humo y...¿Confeti?

Discord: Jejeje...Parece que lo tienes todo dispuesto, ¿Verdad?

 **Dark Knight: JAJAJAJAJA...Claro que sí.-** dice el lobo oscuro con mirada desafiante.- **¿Lo traes todo?**

Discord: ¡Puedes apostarlo!-señala el draconequus hacia unos objetos dispuestos detrás de él: Una mesa de mezclas para DJs, un sombrero extraño y unos peluches.

 **Dark Knight: Pues, en ese caso...¡MÚSICA, MAESTRO!**

Discord hace un gesto de saludo militar, después hace sonar sus dedos en un fuerte chasquido. Producto de su magia de caos, los peluches antes mencionados, aumentan de tamaño hasta el doble del tamaño de Dark Knight. El sombrero se ajusta en su cabeza, dejando sitio para sus orejas. Y, finalmente, una extraña música comienza a sonar por todo el campo, producto de la mesa de mezclas.

(Dark Knight comienza a cantar, mientras que los peluches acompañan su canción bailando. El baile y el aspecto de los peluches, corren a cargo de la imaginación y el gusto del lector). (Si lo quieren buscar en Youtube, sólo tienen que teclear "Mad Hatter Melanie Martinez Official Video").

 **Dark Knight: _My friends don't walk, they run_**

 _ **Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun**_  
 _ **Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium**_  
 _ **We paint white roses red**_  
 _ **Each shade from a different person's head**_  
 _ **This dream, dream is a killer**_  
 _ **Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar**_

 _ **I'm peeling the skin off my face**_  
 _ **'Cause I really hate being safe**_  
 _ **The normals, they make me afraid**_  
 _ **The crazies, they make me feel sane**_

 _ **I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad**_  
 _ **The craziest friend that you've ever had**_  
 _ **You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone**_  
 _ **Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong**_  
 _ **Over the bend, entirely bonkers**_  
 _ **You like me best when I'm off my rocker**_  
 _ **Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed**_  
 _ **So what if I'm crazy? The best people are**_  
 _ **All the best people are crazy, all the best people are**_

 _ **Where is my prescription?**_  
 _ **Doctor, doctor please listen**_  
 _ **My brain is scattered**_  
 _ **You can be Alice, I'll be the mad hatter**_

 _ **I'm peeling the skin off my face**_  
 _ **'Cause I really hate being safe**_  
 _ **The normals, they make me afraid**_  
 _ **The crazies, they make me feel sane**_

 _ **I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,**_  
 _ **The craziest friend that you've ever had**_  
 _ **You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone**_  
 _ **Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong**_  
 _ **Over the bend, entirely bonkers**_  
 _ **You like me best when I'm off my rocker**_  
 _ **Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed**_  
 _ **So what if I'm crazy? The best people are**_

 _ **You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone**_  
 _ **So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are**_  
 _ **And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone**_  
 _ **That's probably the reason that we get along**_

 _ **I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,**_  
 _ **The craziest friend that you've ever had**_  
 _ **You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone**_  
 _ **Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong**_  
 _ **Over the bend, entirely bonkers**_  
 _ **You like me best when I'm off my rocker**_  
 _ **Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed**_  
 _ **So what if I'm crazy? The best people are**_  
 _ **All the best people are crazy, all the best people are**_  
 _ **All the best people are crazy, all the best people are**_

Cuando Dark Knight termina su canción, Discord está aplaudiendo y silbando, al tiempo que arroja un ramo de rosas hacia el lobo oscuro.

Discord: ¡Magnífico! ¡Artista! (Silbido)

 **Dark Knight: Gracias, gracias.-** dice el lobo oscuro, saludando con una reverencia y cogiendo al vuelo el ramo de rosas, mientras que los peluches vuelven a su estado original.

Discord: Oye, ¿Tienes algo más preparado para hoy?

 **Dark Knight: Eso depende. ¿Tienes algo...que te impida acompañarme?**

Ante esa pregunta, ambos se carcajean fuertemente, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Ambos seres caóticos y destructivos, se van hacia la ciudad, contrariamente a los planes de Luna, dispuestos a seguir haciendo tratadas y travesuras mágicas a todos los seres vivientes con quienes se crucen...Hasta el amanecer, en el cual Luna volverá a tomar el control.

(En el momento del amanecer)

Luna: (Despertándose) Ufffffff...Carai. Dejar salir a Dark Knight UNA SÓLA noche al año es como pasarse dos días enteros con dolor de cabeza...

...

...¡¿PERO QUE PERCEBES...?!

Luna se da cuenta de que está en una celda policial. Al momento de escuchar ruidos dentro de la celda, uno de los policías dice, abriendo la puerta:

Policía: ¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer ruido de una...?! ¿Donde está el otro lobo?

Luna: ¿O-Otro lobo?

Policía: Claro, al que detuvimos por diferentes incidencias contra la seguridad vial, incendios variados, robos con violencia y humillación hacia los vendedores...Y varios cargos más.-dice el pobre policía, sosteniendo una lista de delitos de la largura, por lo menos, de una autopista entera.

Luna: (Pensando)... _¡DARK KNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!_

Desde dentro de su mente, el escritor puede oír descacharrarse vivo de risa a su contraparte malévola.

FIN CAP 29


	30. Fuerzas Oscuras

**No os sobresaltéis. Esto sigue sin ser, al menos no totalmente, un crossover. Simplemente pondré algunos elementos de un juego que me gustó.**

 **Que disfruten todos la lectura, y sobre todo...**

 **¡FELIZ COMIENZO DEL VERANO A TODOS!**

(Mansión de Luna Nueva 1499: 18:19 de la tarde; Salón de Lectura)

Luna, para relajarse un rato después de un largo día, y para estar tranquilo después del comienzo del verano, trata de leer un libro en su salón de lectura. Pero ese plan es arruinado cuando uno de sus empleados llama a la puerta.

Empleado: ¿Lord Luna? ¿Está usted ahí?

Luna: (Suspirando)...Adelante.

La puerta se abre y el empleado le entrega una carta sellada con lacre azul.

Empleado: Para usted, Lord Luna. No sabemos de quien es, pues no conocemos a nadie con este nombre.

Luna, extrañado, mira el nombre de la parte trasera de la carta...

...y sus pupilas se estrechan hasta el máximo posible. Indicando al empleado que ya puede irse, y que por favor, nadie le moleste durante unas horas, Luna busca de forma desesperada un abrecartas. Al hallarlo, abre la carta y lee el contenido.

Por alguna razón, Luna parece angustiarse cada vez más. Abriendo un portal con su magia, salta dentro con impaciencia.

Luna: ¡Dioses del Olimpo! ¡La que se va a armar aquí!

(Universo: ?; Torre de los Misterios)

Un hombre con una túnica azul, un sombrero de mago también azul con estrellas blancas y una gran barba gris, está mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo nocturno, con las manos unidas por su espalda.

Luna: ¿Yen Sid?-llama Luna a la espalda del mago, sosteniendo con su magia la carta de antes.

Yen Sid: **Hola, Luna. Me alegro de verte.** -dice, volviéndose, el mago a su amigo.

Luna: (Tragando saliva)...Lo que dice esta carta...¿Va enserio? ¿De verdad él va a...?

Se nota que Luna no se atreve ni a terminar la frase.

Yen Sid: **Me temo que sí, mi querido camarada. Por lo que parece, nuestro enemigo ha conseguido más fuerza a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Ojalá hubiese sabido que este día llegaría...** -dice el mago, lamentándose y buscando asiento en su silla. Luna camina hacia su amigo y pone una pata en su hombro.

Luna: Aún podemos detenerlo. Ambos sabemos que es así.-dice sonriente el lobo alado.

Yen Sid: **Me temo que yo, al menos ahora, no tengo la fuerza suficiente. Recordemos que, en esto de la Keyblade, estoy jubilado...¿Cuanto llevas sin practicar con tu Keyblade, Luna?**

El lobo no responde de forma inmediata. Se aleja unos pasos de su mágico amigo y empieza a concentrarse. En medio de una luz blanca azulada, aparece una Keyblade conocida por el lobo como "Arma Artema".

 **(N/A: Tengo una imagen de esa Keyblade en mi Deviantart. Si queréis saber como es, sólo tenéis que buscarla en mi galería).**

Luna: Apenas unos días.-precisa el lobo, sonriendo confiado.

Yen Sid: **Aún me pregunto como es que tuviste la suerte de poseer esta Keyblade.** -dice riéndose Yen Sid.

Luna: Siendo sincero...yo también me lo pregunto.-responde con una risa el lobo blanco.

Yen Sid: **Debemos prepararnos entonces, Luna.**

Con el asentimiento del lobo, ambos amigos se disponen a practicar sus hechizos y técnicas más poderosas, puesto que sin duda, harán falta en los próximos días.

(Lugar Desconocido; Zona de Inmensa Oscuridad)

En una zona en la que parece haber sólo oscuridad, una forma se distingue. No logramos distinguir como es totalmente, pero podemos detectar unos ojos rojos, llenos de furia y ganas de venganza.

?: _**MUY PRONTO...TODO SERÁ MIO. LOS QUE ME ENCERRARON AQUÍ PAGARÁN CON SUS VIDAS...¡SERÉ EL QUE DOMINE TODO EL MULTIVERSO!**_

El ser misterioso comienza a reírse, sabiendo que el día que se pueda liberar de su prisión está muy cerca.

FIN CAP 30

 **(Luna se enjuga una lágrima)**

 **Nunca pensé en que este fanfic llegaría a los 30 capítulos. Me hace realmente feliz haber llegado hasta aquí. Les agradezco a todos mis seguidores, amigos de Fanfiction y demás, que me han apoyado para seguir con este fic con sus comentarios...**

 **¡FELICES 30 CHAPTERS DE MIS LOCURAS!**


	31. La ira de Luna

**Aviso para mis lectores: Este va a ser el 1er capítulo en el que se me vea enfadado. Pido a mis lectores que no se confundan. Yo, con mis amigos y familiares, soy muy tranquilo y alegre, como muchos dicen. Pero cuando se me molesta de verdad...créanme...No quieren estar a mi lado.**

Nos adentramos en la sala de estar de la mansión de Luna Nueva 1499. Allí el lobo no para de mirarse al espejo, pero no con aire presumido, sino con satisfacción. Según nos nota, como siempre, el escritor nos dirige una de sus amables sonrisas.

Luna: Excusadme por estar ejerciendo esta actividad tan vanidosa...Es solo que me siento feliz de haber recuperado (por fin) mi pelaje trasero.

Luna se dirige a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el lobo parece estar bastante molesto.

Luna: Posiblemente os acordaréis de cuando ese Demonio (con D mayúscula) de Dark Soul vino a mi mansión para probar sus poderes contra mi mitad oscura, Dark Knight. Me avergüenza recordar esto, pero ese gato arrabalero me afeitó el trasero hasta dejarme la piel al aire.

(Si queréis corroborar este recuerdo, podéis buscar el fanfic de mi buen amigo Comet Galaxy "Relatos de Viajes Interdimensionales", capítulos 20 y 21...de hecho, recomiendo hacerlo antes de continuar leyendo).

(Flashback) (Luna POV)

Estaba reunido con Comet, para ver si podía arreglar lo ocurrido de manera "pacífica".

Luna:...¿Podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Dark Soul? (Sosteniendo un machete a su espalda).

Comet: Si, claro amigo.-dice el pegaso azul, saliendo por la puerta de la sala después de decir un "nos vemos".

Dark Soul: Jejejeje, vaya, ¿Por que hay tanta tensión en el ambiente aquí?-dijo el gato negro, apareciendo un abanico para darse aire, pues sudaba como un descosido.

Luna: **Dark Soul...**

Dark Soul: ¿Sí?

Luna: ¡VEN ACÁ, MALDITO, ARRABALERO Y ESTÚPIDO NIDO GATUNO DE PULGAS! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE CORRAS!

Dark Soul: ¡KIAAAAAAAAA!-gritó el gato, empezando a correr como si no hubiese un mañana, para huir de la ira del lobo-¡Si es por la foto, te la puedo dar en un marco!

Luna: ¡¿Marco?! ¡¿MARCO?! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE AFEITARME EL TRASERO?! ¡BOLA GATUNA DE SEBO!

Luna logra arrinconar al gato contra un rincón, al tiempo que pone el machete de antes en su cuello.

Luna: **¿Unas últimas palabras, gato sarnoso?** -pregunta el lobo con tono siniestro, incluso se le empiezan a volver los ojos de un sombrío tono rojizo.

Dark Soul: Emmmmm...Eto, ¿Perdón?-pregunta/se disculpa el gato, sudando a mares.

Luna: ¡NO!-responde gritando el lobo, descargando un poderoso mandoble contra el gato.

Dark Soul: ¡MIAAAAAAAU!

El gato, a toda prisa, chasquea los dedos de sus patas, para teletransportarse a unos metros del lobo.

Dark Soul: Oye oye...ejem...vamos a calmarnos...¿No quieres una taza de té?-dice el gato, con aire de miedo, mientras hace aparecer una taza de...un momento.

Luna: ¿Cómo es que sabes que el té de Vainilla y Caramelo es mi favorito?

Dark Soul: Lo leí en tu diario. ^u^-dice sonriente el gato.

Luna: (Gruñe como sólo haría una bestia enfurecida) Regrésame-mi-pelo-gato-sarnoso.-dice teletransportandose a escasos centímetros del morro del gato.

Dark Soul: ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes?-saca de su bolsillo (no se sabe como) un enorme saco, lleno de pelo blanco-Aquí está tu pelo, lobito.

Luna:...¡Que me lo vuelvas a poner con tu magia!

Dark Soul: Ok ok...Si que eres quejoso.

En efecto, el gato da un chasquido de dedos, y el pelo de Luna aparece en su trasero...pero de color rosa.

Dark Soul: Ahí lo tienes *u*.

Luna: (Con ojos de fuego y la boca llena de dientes afilados) _**Dark Soul...Te estoy avisando...Todavía no me has visto enfadado...**_

Dark Soul:...Ok.-dice el gato, sudando frío de nuevo. Tras ser devuelto el color de pelaje de Luna a su color habitual, el gato pregunta:

Dark Soul: ¿Mejor?

El lobo blanco deja de estar enfadado...en apenas dos instantes, puesto que vuelve a su cara calmada de siempre.

Luna: ¡Mucho mejor!...¡Comet, ya puedes entrar!

Comet: (Entrando en la habitación) Vaya, ya tienes pelo amigo XDD

Luna: TTnTT no quiero hablar de ello.

Los dos amigos se dirigen a la heladería más cercana, dispuestos a tomar unas cuantas bolas de refrescante helado.

Dark Soul: ¡Oigan! ¡¿Y conmigo que?!-dice el gato mientras se encuentra maniatado a un poste, con varias medidas anti-magia.

FIN CAP 31

 **Lo lamento profundamente. Lamento que mis queridos lectores hayan tenido que ver esa faceta mía. Pero créanme que estaba justificado...¡¿Saben el dineral que me gasto en la peluquería, para que después venga un gato a afeitarme el trasero?!**

 **En fin, espero que al menos, hayan disfrutado el capítulo de esta ocasión. ¡Se despide hasta el siguiente chapter LUNA NUEVA 1499!**


	32. Conciertos y telefonos

(Lugar: Mansión de Luna Nueva 1499) (Hora: 11:12 AM)

Luna se encuentra en su habitación, mirando hacia el reloj digital que está en su mesilla de noche. Pero también, en su cama, parece que tiene un montón de celulares, lo cual resulta un tanto extraño. Es decir, sabíamos que nuestro amigo lobuno es un escritor muy solicitado, pero ¿TANTO?

Sweet: ¡Hola Luna!-saluda de forma alegre el potrillo blanco de ojos dorados, entrando en la habitación de Luna y cargando su conejo de peluche.

Luna: Buenos días, Sweet.-responde amablemente el lobo, pero sin dejar de mirar todos los celulares que tiene en la cama.

Sweet:...

...

... ¿Que estás haciendo?

Luna: ¿Escuchaste lo que has hecho esta mañana por la radio?

Sweet: Sorteaban, por vía telefónica, unas entradas para un concierto de un grupo del que no me gusta el nombre.

Luna: ¡Correcto! Y esas entradas ¡TIENEN QUE SER MÍAS! ¡CÓMO SEA!...Un segundo, ¿Tu conoces la música de Mägo de Oz?

Sweet: Bueno...Mami solo nos deja escuchar música clásica. Dice que otros tipos de música nos pueden contaminar el cerebro, y que poner Mozart mientras duermes, estimula la inteligencia.

Luna: ¬¬ Eres consciente de que eso es cierto, **pero con niños de 2 a 10 meses de edad** , ¿Verdad?

Sweet: O.O...Mami necesita dejar de leer esas revistas.

Parece que nuestro escritor ha escuchado suficiente. Tras coger a Sweet y su peluche con su magia, lo lleva hacia su computadora portátil, selecciona la pestaña de Google "Youtube" que tenía abierta y ...

(N / A: Pongan, en Youtube, la canción de Márgo de Oz "el Cantar de la Luna Oscura". Créanme que no se arrepentirán, si es que no hay nadie todavía ese grupo).

Sweet:...

Luna: ... ¿Sweet?

Sweet:...

...

... ¡ES LA MEJOR CANCIÓN QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN TODA MI DESPERDICIADA VIDA!

Luna: (Con una sonrisa de orgullo) ¿Me ayudo a ganar esas entradas, entonces? Prometo llevarte como invitado al concierto.

Sweet: No... ^u^

Luna: ¡¿CÓMO ?!

Sweet: ... Porque van a ser para mí. TÚ serás MI invitado.-dice, desafiante, el potro blanco.

Luna: (Volviéndose a cámara) Jejejeje ... Me encanta este potro.

(Dos minutos después)

Sweet: ¿Estás listo?

Luna: _**NACÍ**_ listo.

Sweet: Pues yo nací después. ¡Soy más ágil, más listo, más moderno, más adorable y más TODO!

Ambos dirigen su atención al reloj digital. La hora exacta a la que el sorteo es un punto de llegada, y con todos esos celulares, ganarán las entradas seguro ...

Ambos: ¡CÁLLATE NARRADOR! ¡Nos estás desconcentrando!

¡No me da la gana! ...

... Quedan 5 segundos ...

Luna: (Con el tiempo frío en su pelaje).

Sweet: (Sudando como si estuviese en una sauna, y con las pupilas dilatadas).

... 2 segundos ...

¡YA!

Ambos comienzan a teclear el número solicitado de la radio en todos los teléfonos, raudos cual descarga eléctrica.

Cuando los teléfonos empiezan a marcar, ambos no pueden soltar la pata del otro que tienen agarrada, con tal fuerza que parece gangrenarse por segundos.

Uno de los teléfonos:...¡Enhorabuena! ¡Eres nuestro ganador!

Luna y Sweet: ¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!

Voz del locutor de la radio (a través del teléfono): ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Los vítores, alegrías y jolgorios de nuestros amigos se detienen de inmediato.

Luna: ¿Que teléfono es?

Sweet:...Ni idea.

Locutor de la radio: Me temo que si no contesta el ganador el premio se considerará nulo.

Ante esa declaración, ambos se lanzan en plancha, como unos descosidos, a ponerse teléfonos en la oreja y contestar, pero ninguno parece ser, hasta que...

Luna: (Cogiendo un teléfono) _¿Hola?_ ¡Nada! (Coge otro) _¿Hola?_ ¡AAARG! ¡Tampoco!

Sweet: (Coge un teléfono) _¿Hola?...Lo siento, estamos ocupados._ -dice el potro blanco por el auricular antes de tirar también este teléfono, con tal ímpetu que sale directamente por la ventana del cuarto de Luna.

Luna:...¿Sweet?

Sweet: (Mirando hacia la ventana, y dándose cuenta del error)...Uy.

Luna, haciendo uso de sus galantes habilidades de velocidad, se tira por la ventana a toda pastilla para coger el celular, gritando las palabras "¡NO CUELGUE, POR FAVOR!". Al parecer, incluso ha olvidado que tiene sus alas.

(Unas horas después; Lugar: El Hospital de la Ciudad. Habitación 128, Hora: 16:25 PM)

Encontramos a Luna, tumbado en una camilla de hospital, vendado de arriba abajo.

Sweet: Me da pena que nos perdiésemos al final el concierto, Luna.

Luna: (Con tantas vendas, hasta en la cara, que no puede articular palabra alguna, pero se le nota un aire furioso) MMMM-MM-MMMMMMM-MMM. (Traducción: ¡Vete al pantano QUE PEOR HUELA, potro del demonio!)

Por supuesto, Sweet no ha entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho Luna.

Sweet: ¡Pero no te preocupes! Yo me quedaré aquí contigo, en el hospital, como compensación a haberte hecho perderte el concierto.

Luna abre los ojos hasta sus límites. Parece que no le agrada mucho la idea de que Sweet se quede con él, por lo que intenta mover la cabeza en forma negativa, pero las vendas le niegan cualquier movimiento.

Sweet: ¡Ya verás! ¡Esto va a ser Super-Divertido! **Estaremos juntos _todo el tiempo_ que tardes en recuperarte... _Juntos para el resto de nuestras largas, e interminables vidas._** -declara Sweet, abrazándose a la cabeza de Luna...

Creemos que las palabras de Sweet han sonado a Luna como algo parecido a una amenaza, puesto que empieza a derramar algunas lágrimas, al tiempo que sigue farfullando tras sus vendas.

Sweet: Awwww, ¡No hay porque llorar, tontorrón! ¡No tienes porque agradecerme!

FIN CAP 32


	33. Estrés por Trabajo

Nuestro querido escritor está disfrutando de un zumo de piña, mientras mira el hermoso atardecer de la playa. Efectivamente, se ha tomado unos días de vacaciones, en compañía de sus padres. Preocupados por su anterior estadía en el hospital, han decidido tomarse todos juntos un pequeño descanso. Juntos, los tres han reservado una elegante habitación en un lujoso hotel de una lejana playa, ajena a los problemas de la ciudad.

Luna: (Suspiro) Esto si que es vida. Sin preocupación alguna, y sin potros que te manden al hospital. (Vuelve a suspirar, aliviado) Que suerte que conseguí salir de ese hospital, con tan sólo una ligera conmoción...¡¿Pero que...?!

Luna fija su mirada a lo lejos, donde parece estar el mismísimo Sweet Soft, corriendo por la playa, para después desaparecer entre unas rocas. Nuestro escritor sacude, incrédulo, la cabeza, para ver absolutamente nada en el lugar.

Luna: Me...M-Me estaré cansando...Mejor que vaya a la habitación...a descansar.

El lobo blanco corre como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el hotel, donde están sus padres, ya esperándolo en la entrada.

Madre de Luna: Hola cariño. ¿Has disfrutado la playa?

Luna: ¿Eh?...Si, mucho.

Padre de Luna: ¿Que te ocurre?-pregunta el enorme lobo negro, poniendo una mirada de preocupación.

Luna: (Señalando a las rocas de antes) ¡A ver si me voy a estar volviendo loco! ¿Allí está uno de mis OCs, o no?

Ambos lobos miran hacia el lugar...

Madre: ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

Padre: Hijo...Ahí no hay nadie.

Nuestro escritor, aún un poco conmocionado, dirige su mirada hacia dentro del hotel, para poner, al siguiente instante, una mirada de auténtico terror. En la heladería que existe en una zona de la recepción del hotel, puede ver a Sweet comprando uno de los helados disponibles. El escritor corre hacia sus padres, dirigiendo las cabezas de sus progenitores hacia la heladería.

Luna: ¡Mirad! ¡Está allí! ¡OS JURO QUE ESTÁ ALLÍ!

Madre: Luna...¡Te digo que yo no veo a nadie!

Luna: ¡¿CÓMO?!-exclama el escritor, volviendo la cabeza de nuevo...Y es verdad. En la heladería no hay ningún potro. De hecho, apenas hay niños en la recepción del hotel.

(Una hora después) (En la habitación reservada para la familia de Luna)

Nuestro escritor está tumbado en su cama, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

Luna: ¡Que mal estoy! ¡Estoy chiflado perdido! ¡Como una endiablada cabra!-se lamenta el lobo blanco, mientras mira hacia el techo.

Padre: (Agarrando un bol lleno de fruta variada) ¡Comete un plátano, que tiene potasio!

Luna: ¡¿Que me importa a mi el potasio?! ¡Estoy viendo Sweets por todas partes!

Madre: Eso es que estás estresado por tu trabajo. ¡Hasta ser un escritor de prestigio viene con cargas negativas!

Padre: ¿Quieres dormirte un rato, hijo?

Luna: ¡NO! ¡Yo no cierro los ojos, que veo Sweets hasta dentro de mis párpados!-dice Luna exasperado, mientras agarra las patas de sus padres, suplicando que no lo dejen sólo.

Madre: De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-dice su madre, logrando tranquilizar un poco a su hijo-Menos mal que hemos llamado a un doctor.

Luna asiente. Con cuidado se levanta de la cama, para no agraviar su mareo. Mira un rato por la ventana, viendo la noche estrellada, las tranquilas aguas nocturnas del océano, el restaurante que hay en plena playa...Y en una de las mesas del restaurante...

Luna: (Grita a un volumen tan alto que parece estar gritando una niña) ¡OTRO MÁS! ¡AUXILIO, QUE NOS ESTÁN INVADIENDO! ¡LLAMAD A LA ARMADA! ¡SOCORRO!-grita el lobo a todo volumen, totalmente enloquecido y saliendo a toda pastilla de la habitación del hotel, gritando todavía como un descosido.

Madre: ¡Te están sentando fatal las vacaciones! ¡¿Quieres volver aquí y devolverle la cachiporra a ese guardia?!-le grita su madre, yendo en su busca y persiguiéndole.

Padre: (Suspira) Madre mía...Que familia me ha tocado...

(Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje)

La familia acaba de llegar a la casa del escritor, dispuestos a dejarle descansar unos cuantos días...

...

...o semanas.

Luna: ¿Habéis visto al empleado de la gasolinera?...¡Era Sweet!-dice Luna con una sonrisa enloquecida.

Padre: Que si...-responde su padre con tono de profundo hartazgo.

Luna: Y la del peaje TAMBIÉN era Sweet, ¡PERO CON PEINADO DE MOÑO! ¡JIA JIA JIA!-dice Luna, riéndose como un desquiciado.

Mirando a la familia, están Alex el Psikaboro y Powerrush, otros dos de los OCs de Luna.

Alex: Parece que, por fin, ha llegado a su límite.

Powerrush: Todos sabíamos que este día iba a llegar...

...

...Ahora es cuando les decimos que Mind, Sweet y Chaos habían decidido tomar vacaciones EN LA MISMA playa que ellos, ¿Verdad?-pregunta Powerrush, sosteniendo una postal, consistente en una foto de Mind abrazando a sus hijos, frente a la playa y sonriendo a la cámara.

Alex: Nah, dejemos que lo descubra él solo.

Ambos OCs se echan a reir, sabiendo la cara que pondrá Luna al enterarse de ese detalle.

FIN CAP 33

Moraleja: La familia es la familia, en las buenas y en las malas, así como en la cordura y la locura.


	34. segunda cita con Comet

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi buen amigo Comet Galaxy. Un buen escritor y mejor persona/pegaso. Muchas gracias por acceder a tener una nueva cita con Perfect Mind.**

* * *

(Flashback)

Comet: Mind, esto ha sido una cita estupenda, y quería, por tanto, preguntarte algo.

Mind: ¿Ah, si? ¿El que?

Comet:...¿Y-Yo t...?

Antes de que Comet pueda siquiera terminar la pregunta, ambos escuchan una rama de árbol romperse, miran asustados en la dirección del sonido, y ven claramente los cuerpos de los hijos de Mind, tendidos sobre el suelo, al romperse la rama en la que estaban.

Chaos: (Risa nerviosa)...¿Hola?

Mind está completamente confundida. Está a punto de pedirles explicaciones a sus hijos, cuando Comet...

Comet: ¡Oh no! ¡Son los monstruos de los árboles! ¡Debo detenerlos con mi arma secreta!

Los tres ponis restantes lo miran completamente extrañados, cuando Comet se abalanza sobre Sweet y Chaos...empezando a hacerles tantas cosquillas que, en 5 segundos, les saca todo el aire.

Sweet y Chaos no pueden parar de reírse. A ratos consiguen escaparse de las cosquillas mortales de Comet, empezando a correr por el pequeño parque que les rodea, tan sólo para ser atrapados unos segundos más tarde por el pegaso azul.

Mind no puede hacer más que sonreír complacida, viendo jugar a Comet y a sus hijos.

(Unas pocas horas después)

Mind: No tenías porque hacer todo esto, Comet.

Comet: Cierto jejeje, pero aún así, realmente quería hacerlo.

Mind lleva a Sweet, completamente dormido, sobre su lomo, en dirección a su casa. De igual forma, Comet lleva sobre su espalda a Chaos, totalmente derrotado por el sueño.

Mind: Comet.

Comet: ¿Si?

Mind: Ya que esta cita, aún siendo divertida, no ha sido precisamente lo que esperábamos...¿Te apetecería...bueno...?

Comet, sabiendo que Mind es muy tímida en esos aspectos, coge con suavidad una de las patas delanteras de la alicornio y dice alegremente:

Comet: Me encantaría tener otra cita contigo, Mind.

(Fin de Flashback)

Comet: Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.-dice Comet a la alicornio, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella, desde el picnic que tiene ya dispuesto.

Mind: Yo también me alegro de verte. ^u^

El pegaso azul oscuro mira a su alrededor, con aire de repentinos nervios. Mind parece notar esos nervios en apenas segundos, y suelta una pequeña risa.

Mind: No te preocupes. Los niños están con Discord. Les dejé a su cuidado para que no pudieran volver a interrumpirnos.

Comet: G-Genial.-responde el pegaso, visiblemente sonrojado.

(10 minutos después)

Comet: ¡Cocinas de miedo, Mind! ¡Estaba increíble!

Mind: Jejeje, pues si te interesa saberlo, a los niños les resulta realmente repulsiva la _Lasagna_ de Zanahorias.

Comet: No te preocupes. A casi ningún niño le gustan las zanahorias.

Ante las palabras de Comet, Mind se echa a reír tanto que parece que se le vayan a saltar los dientes en cualquier momento.

Comet:...¿Dije algo gracioso?

Mind: (Recobrando aire)...A mis hijos les chiflan las zanahorias. Lo que no les gusta es el tipo de masa que se usa en la _Lasagna_.

(Apenas unos minutos después)

Mind: ¿A donde vamos, Comet?

Comet: A uno de mis restaurantes favoritos. Pero no vamos a cenar.

Mind: ¿Y entonces?

El pegaso prefiere poner una sonrisa pícara y guardar silencio, para hacer aún mayor la sorpresa.

Ambos llegan al restaurante, el cual, según pasan por la puerta, la alicornio lila observa extasiada que se trata de una enorme pista de baile.

Mind: ¡¿Cómo sabías que me encanta bailar?!

Comet: Tuve algo de ayuda externa.-dice simplemente el pegaso azul.

(En casa de Mind)

Sweet: ¿Crees que estarán bailando ya?

Chaos: Mientras no regrese con las patas dislocadas, me da igual.-responde Chaos a su hermano, al tiempo que juega con unos bloques.

(En la pista de baile)

Comet: T-Te muev-ves bastante bi-bien.-dice Comet, al tiempo que nota como toda la sala da vueltas y más vueltas, producto del mareo que le ha provocado el baile con Mind.

Mind: Jejeje, pues ya no estoy tan agil. Tenías que verme a los 15 años.

Comet no puede responder, puesto que, aún mareado, corre hacia el W.C. del restaurante.

(3 horas después)

Mind se dispone a regresar a casa, tras un buen rato esperando a que el pegaso salga del W.C.

Mind: Aún no me puedo creer que salieses con la cara todavía verde.

Comet: Jejeje, supongo que tanto bailar tiene sus consecuencias.

Mind: Es extraño, yo estoy perfectamente.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Sweet: ¿Cómo está, doctor?

Doctor: Bueno...Doce agujetas distintas, seis ligamentos a hacer gárgaras, las patas traseras han tenido que ser enyesadas...

Mind: Lo hemos captado, Doctor.-dice la alicornio, todavía de mal humor, puesto que ha tenido que ser hospitalizada, debido a diversos problemas musculares.

Chaos: Miremoslo por el lado bueno.

Sweet: ¿Que lado bueno?

Chaos:...Ninguno. Es un asco se mire por donde se mire.

FIN CAP 34.

Moraleja: Hacer demasiado es tan malo como no hacer nada. En el punto medio está la virtud.


	35. Con la Hipnosis no se juega

**Quería darles las gracias a todos mis lectores. Jamás hubiese imaginado que llegaría a los 35 capítulos de una de mis historias.**

 **Deseaba escribir un cap sobre la hipnosis hace mucho tiempo, y por fin he cumplido ese deseo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y se diviertan muchísimo.**

* * *

Nuestro querido escritor se encuentra sentado en una cómoda silla, a la espera de que su OC "Chaos Star" termine de leer uno de los capítulos de un grueso libro de psicología.

Luna: Eh, Chaos...¿Seguro que esto no causará efectos no deseados?

Chaos: ¡No te preocupes, Luna! ¡Lo he practicado durante días con mi hermano y todo a salido a pedir de boca!-dice el potro blanco de ojos violetas, dirigiendo una mirada decidida y una inocente sonrisa hacia el lobo alado.

(Con Sweet Soft y Perfect Mind) (Hace unos días)

Mind: Ya estamos otra vez...¡Mira que le dije a Chaos que no leyese ese tipo de libros!

Sweet: **¡Guau, guau!** -ladra el potro de ojos dorados, mientras se lanza a buscar la pelota que repetidamente le lanza su madre, a la espera de que terminen los efectos de su trance hipnótico.

(De vuelta con Luna y Chaos)

Luna: Está bien.-admite el lobo, encogiéndose de hombros-Y, exactamente, ¿Que tipo de hipnosis vas a practicar?

Chaos: Voy a probar la combinación de varios comandos hipnóticos para negar la presencia de emociones en el paciente.-explica Chaos con aire profesional.

Luna: Bueno. No estoy seguro, Chaos. Cómo escritor, necesito mis emociones para redactar historias.

Chaos: Por eso no te preocupes. Especificaré en el comando que los efectos deben desaparecer en un total de 24 horas.

Luna:...De acuerdo. Pero, por favor, no hagas nada que no hayamos acordado.

Chaos: Prometo no hacer nada fuera de lo establecido.

Luna: Bien.-aprueba sonriente el escritor.

Ambos se disponen en los sitios acordados. Luna se relaja en su silla, mientras que Chaos se sube a un taburete de madera, sosteniendo con su magia el libro que contiene las instrucciones.

Chaos: Luna... _mira fijamente a la cúspide de mi cuerno. Poco a poco empezará a entrarte un sueño irresistible, una oleada de sueño completamente insoportable..._

Mientras pronuncia estas palabras, el potro enciende su cuerno con magia. El hechizo de hipnosis comienza a funcionar en el lobo blanco alado, que nota como sus ojos se cierran lentamente.

Chaos: _Tres...Dos...Uno...¡Duerme!_

Nada más pronunciar la última sílaba, los ojos de Luna se cierran y la cabeza del lobo se inclina hacia abajo, al tiempo que suelta unos leves y suaves ronquidos. Chaos sonríe con entusiasmo, sabiendo que funciona. Pero este paso lo ha repetido cientos de veces. Ahora empieza la prueba de verdad.

Chaos: _Durante el lapso de 24 horas, momento en que desaparecerán los efectos, no podrás sentir emoción alguna. Tu cerebro será una cáscara vacía en lo que a sentimientos se refiere. ¿Has entendido mis palabras?_

Aún dormido, pues aún sigue en trance, el lobo blanco asiente tres veces.

Chaos: _Bien. En cuanto emita la orden, despertarás sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido durante tu trance. Empezará, oficialmente, el lapso de tiempo en el que no sentirás emoción alguna..._

 _Tres...Dos...Uno...¡Despierta!_

El escritor empieza a abrir los ojos. Mira a su alrededor por unos instantes, pero luego relaja el semblante hasta el máximo posible. Su mirada no refleja NADA.

Chaos: ¿L-L-Luna?

El lobo, al escuchar que le llaman, vuelve su cabeza hacia su OC, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Chaos: ¿Qué...se siente? ¿Estás...bien?

Luna:... **Se siente extraño. Y sí, estoy bien.** -responde el lobo con un tono completamente monótono, sin cambiar su mirada en blanco.

El potro blanco, con una enorme sonrisa, salta del taburete, dejando el libro en sus alforjas, para después ponérselas.

Chaos: ¡Esto tengo que decírselo a los demás!

El potro sale corriendo de la sala, dejando olvidado al lobo. Luna mira impasible el camino por el que Chaos se ha marchado, antes de empezar a caminar por uno totalmente diferente.

* * *

Mind: ¡Hola Luna!...Jejeje, ¿No me notas nada nuevo?-pregunta Mind, encontrándose con el lobo.

Luna:... **No. Sigues igual que siempre.** -dice el lobo, después de mirarla por unos segundos.

Mind: ¡Acabo de ir a la peluquería, hombre! ¡Vengo con un 3% más de rizos en la crin!

Luna: **Vale...A mi me parece igual que siempre.** -dice Luna, siguiendo su camino.

Mind:...Chicos...-suspira la alicornio lila.

* * *

Powerrush: ¿Te apetece jugar, Luna?-ofrece Powerrush, mostrando al lobo una consola con un videojuego ya puesto y configurado.

Luna: **¿Para que? Ambos sabemos de antemano el resultado.**

Powerrush: ¡Lo dirás por ti! ¡Estoy seguro de que podré ganarte esta vez!

Luna no responde, tan sólo coge con su magia el controlador para su personaje del juego.

(10 segundos después)

Luna: **Te lo dije.** -dice simplemente el lobo blanco, para dejar después el controlador, dejando a Powerrush en un rincón, con un aura de depresión estilo anime encima suyo.

* * *

Sweet: ¿Y bien? ¿Que te parecen mis galletas, Luna?-pregunta el potro de ojos dorados, el cual ha estado horneando unas pocas galletas, como postre para la cena de esa noche.

Luna: **Están horribles.**

Sweet:...

...

...¡GROSERO! ¡MÁS QUE GROSERO! ¡MALEDUCADO! ¡DESVERGONZADO!-grita Sweet, en un estado francamente furibundo y arrojando todo lo que puede alcanzar en la dirección del lobo, lo que lo obliga a salir por patas de la cocina, manteniendo aún así su expresión en blanco.

* * *

Chaos:...Y por eso Luna os ha dicho esas cosas. En resumen, no puede sentir nada de nada, por lo cual no puede decir nada más que la verdad.-termina de explicar Chaos a los demás. Tanto Mind como Sweet y Powerrush parecen completamente estupefactos de lo que acaban de oír.

Sweet: Entonces...Luna no tenía la culpa de lo que ha hecho...-asume el potro, con aire avergonzado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Powerrush: ¡Un momento!...Si Luna no está con ninguno de nosotros, y sigue sin poder sentir emociones...

...

...¿Quien está vigilándole?

Ante esa pregunta, los cuatro salen corriendo, dispuestos a buscar a su escritor.

* * *

Luna: **¿A donde vamos?**

Powerrush: ¡A casa! ¡Ya hemos tenido suficientes desventuras en un día!-dice con aire cansado el alicornio azul, que lleva casi a rastras a Luna hacia su mansión.

Luna: **¿A que te refieres?**

Mind: Nos referimos a que te has metido en una conferencia de Literatura sin ser invitado.

Sweet: Y has dado un sermón de 5 HORAS sobre escritores de los Tiempos Antiguos.

Luna: **Decían que buscaban un tema interesante.**

Chaos: Sea como sea, mejor que nos mantengamos en casa hasta que pasen los efectos de la hipnosis.

Incluido el propio Luna, todos están de acuerdo con la afirmación de Chaos.

Mind: Por cierto, no habrás hipnotizado a nadie más, ¿Verdad, Chaos?

Ante esa pregunta, Chaos parece sufrir un poco de pánico por unos momentos.

Chaos: ¡P-Para nada! ¡N-N-No te preocupes!

(Con varios empleados de la mansión de Luna)

Mayordomo: **¡VOY A COMPONER MI NUEVO ÉXITO DE ROCK AND ROLL!** -grita extasiado uno de los mayordomos, al tiempo que toca una guitarra eléctrica y luce unas oscuras gafas de sol. (Hipnotizado para creerse un famoso cantante de rock).

Empleada de la limpieza: (Con una corona en la cabeza, y hablando con aire solemne) **Cómo Reina del País de los Dulces, declaro inaugurada la nueva cocina de mi Palacio.** (Hipnotizada para creerse una reina de un país imaginario)

Chef de la mansión: **¡Ríndete, monstruo vil, o prueba el filo de mi espada!** -exclama el chef de la mansión, blandiendo una cuchara de madera en su casco derecho, al tiempo que apunta con ella a una de las estatuas del jardín de la mansión. (Hipnotizado para creerse un caballero medieval).

FIN CAP 35

Moraleja: _Existen cosas con las que no se deberían jugar. El poder de la mente y la hipnosis son dos de ellas._


	36. Concurso Musical

(Hace dos semanas)

Blueblood: ¡Sin lugar a dudas, lobo sarnoso, te digo que tengo la voz más hermosa de toda Equestria!

Luna: ¡Y yo te digo que tienes la voz como una uña en una pizarra!

Blueblood: (Se pone rojo de ira) ¡Bien! ¿Que te parece esto? Tu y yo, cantando frente a un pequeño público, algo insignificante, lo justo para que vean como eres vencido POR MI. Al que aplaudan y vitoreen más (que va a ser a mi, sin duda alguna) ganará.

Luna: ¿Ganará que?

El odioso príncipe parece pensarlo durante unos segundos...

Blueblood: ¡La victoria! ¡Con eso basta para un plebeyo como tu!

Luna: Jejejeje...Cómo quieras. En dos semanas, en el salón principal del castillo, con los amigos de ambos. ¡A ver a quien aplauden más!

Blueblood: ¡Hecho!

(Fin de Flashback)

Los OCs de Luna y los amigos de Blueblood (no se engañen, no son amigos, sino que les pagó para que viniesen) están reunidos en un gran salón, esperando a los dos participantes de este duelo musical.

(Detrás de las puertas que dan al salón)

Zephyr: ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto, Luna?

Luna: No sé, no puede cantar tan bien, ¿No?

Zephyr: No lo sé, nunca le he oído. Pero un duelo contra un príncipe (aunque sea como él) es algo muy arriesgado.

Luna: ¡No te preocupes!...Jejeje, ya tomé precauciones para que no terminase tan mal.

Zephyr:...¿Que-has-hecho?

Luna: (Risita perversa) He visto la canción que pretende cantar...

La reno teme un poco por lo que ha dicho su lobuno amigo.

Zephyr: Ok...Por cierto, no me has dicho que canción vas a cantar.

Luna: Espera...¿De verdad creías que iba a ser yo quien cantase?

Zephyr: ¿Que quieres dec...?...No. No, ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡QUE NI SE TE PASE POR LA CABEZA!

Luna: Pero...

Zephyr: ¡NI PEROS NI MANZANOS! ¡No puedes dejar que Dark Knight domine tu cuerpo sólo para cantar en un duelo contra Blueblood!

Luna:...Zephyr, ambos sabemos que, aun siendo la manifestación de mi propia locura, él canta mucho mejor que yo. Y ambos también sabemos que yo desafino mucho. Él es mi única oportunidad de ganar.

La reno, aún presintiendo que algo iba a salir mal, asiente ante las palabras de su amigo.

(Empieza el concurso)

Luna canta primero. Sube al pequeño escenario que han puesto para el duelo. Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, inclina un poco la cabeza y comienza a temblar, al tiempo que su pelaje se oscurece.

Blueblood: ¡¿Pero que hace este estúpido chucho?!

Mind: ¡Niños, poneos detrás de mi!-dice asustada la OC de Luna, poniendo a sus hijos, Sweet Soft y Chaos Star, detrás de su espalda.

Zephyr: (Suspiro) Esperemos que esto salga bien.

Todo el mundo mira, en shock, como Luna es sustituido (de momento) por su chiflado y alocado alter-ego.

Dark Knight: Jejejejeje...¡QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW!

 **Si queréis escuchar la canción que canta Dark Knight, buscad en Youtube "Wicked Always Wins (Male)" y seguid leyendo después. Y no olvidéis que la canción no tiene nada que ver con la historia. Simplemente ha sido escogida por identificarse mucho con el lobo oscuro. Ni siquiera os molestéis en cambiar la letra.**

Después de que el lobo termina su canción, el público está completamente anonadado, incluso los OCs de Luna. Nadie podía sospechar que alguien a quien le faltasen tantos tornillos (espero que entiendan la expresión), tuviese ese chorro de voz. A medida que Luna vuelve a tomar el control, y su pelaje se vuelve blanco de nuevo, se va bajando del escenario.

Luna: Supera eso, pringado.-dice el lobo al pasar por delante de Blueblood.

El nefasto príncipe se dispone a cantar su canción.

Blueblood: (Cogiendo el micrófono) Ejem, ejem...Esta canción es una honesta opinión de mis pensamientos más profundos.-proclama el príncipe, al tiempo que señala a los músicos que empiecen a tocar.

 **(Preparaos a enfadaros, sólo os aviso, ya después sabréis porque) Para escuchar la canción que canta Blueblood, poned en el buscador de Youtube "Rama Lama Ding Dong Lyrics".**

Cuando Blueblood termina su canción, todos los que le observan (excepto Luna, el cual ya lo sabía de antemano, y no puede hacer otra cosa que aguantarse la risa) están con la boca abierta del asombro. Pero no en el buen sentido.

(3 segundos después)

Blueblood: ¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE OS PASA A TODAS?!

Efectivamente. El odioso príncipe ha dicho "todas". Absolutamente todas las yeguas del público (incluidas a las que él mismo pagó para que vinieran) han ido a por él. Respectivamente, le han roto el lujoso (y carísimo) traje que llevaba, le han arrancado varios mechones de la crin y la cola, le han llenado de moratones por la paliza que le han dado...Y un montón de cosas más. Blueblood no puede hacer más que correr para salvarse (o lo que pueda).

Zephyr: ¡AGARRADLO, QUE SE ESCAPA!

Mind: ¡NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA!

Yegua del público de Blueblood: ¡¿Y para esto nos pagas?! ¡VETE A LA **(CENSURADO) (MUY CENSURADO)**!

(2 horas después)

Mayordomo: No me gustaría estar en la piel del príncipe Blueblood ahora mismo.

Doncella: Dicen que lo querían tirar, maniatado y amordazado, en pleno bosque Everfree. Pero también he oído que el famoso escritor "Luna Nueva 1499" intervino para que lo perdonasen.

(En los aposentos de Blueblood)

Vemos al príncipe postrado en la cama, lleno de vendas y con una escayola en la pata delantera izquierda.

Blueblood: Cuando pienso que ese chucho pulgoso me ha salvado la vida...

Blueblood se pone a refunfuñar y gruñir, pensando en que hacer para que esto no salte a la prensa, y mantener así intacta su reputación.

FIN CAP 36

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el chapter de esta ocasión, así como que os hayáis reído mucho con él.**

 **Doy las gracias a mi amiga "Zephyr Exe" por acceder a aparecer como "estrella invitada" en este capítulo.**

 **¡Se despide para verles en el siguiente capítulo el gran, sublime e inigualable escritor LUNA NUEVA 1499!**


	37. El encantador de serpientes

(Mansión de Luna Nueva 1499) (11:20 de la mañana)

Nuestro querido escritor acaba de llegar de jugar un buen partido de tenis. Caminando por los pasillos, se encuentra a Mind, que está enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, Chaos Star.

Luna: Jejeje, ¿Entras o sales?-bromea el lobo, no dejando de mirar a Mind, completamente parada junto a la puerta.

Mind: ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Siempre que entro en la habitación de Chaos, salgo con nauseas!.

Parece que nuestro lobo no es demasiado confiado ante las palabras de la alicornio.

Luna: Bueno bueno...Puedo quedarme en la entrada por si me necesitas, así si sientes nauseas, estaré aquí para asistirte, ¿Ok?

Mind: De acuerdo. Pero no te vayas, ¿Eh?

Luna: ¿Por que me iba a ir, dejándote sola con esto?

Mind: ¬¬ Porque la última vez dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a plantar el jardín, y te fuiste a tomar una limonada, tan tranquilo.

Luna: Eso fue hace mucho, me sorprende que me sigas guardando tanto rencor.-dice Luna, agitando la pata derecha en señal de no dar importancia.

Mind: :(...¡Fue hace 3 días! ¡Que cara más dura tienes!

Con la cara de disconformidad hacia su lobuno amigo y escritor, Mind abre la puerta de la habitación, encontrando...

...

Nada.

No hay nada en su cuarto que esté desordenado. Ni el escritorio, ni el armario, ni la serpiente gigante que hay encima de la cama, y que mira a Mind fijamente y agita su lengua viperina...

Mind: Bueno, parece que no hay nad... **¡KIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Luna: ¡¿Que ocurre?!-pregunta el lobo asustado, viendo a Mind cerrar la puerta de la habitación con un portazo.

Mind: ¡HAY UNA SERPIENTE GIGANTESCA EN EL CUARTO DE MI HIJO!

Luna: (Abriendo la puerta y mirando dentro, al tiempo que se ríe) Jajajaja. Mind, en este barrio no hay más que lombrices, ¿Te da miedo una lombriz, que la pobre es más pequeña que tu?...

...

... **(¡CENSURADO!)**

Ambos habitantes de la mansión corren de nuevo por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala del salón principal.

Luna: ¡DEPRISA! ¡HAY QUE HACER UN CÍRCULO DE FUEGO PARA QUE NO NOS PUEDA COGER!

Mientras Luna dice estas absurdas palabras, presa del pánico, Sweet y Chaos entran corriendo por la puerta.

Sweet: ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? ¡Se oyen los gritos desde el jardín!

Mind: ¡Hijos, cuidado! ¡En el cuarto de Chaos hay una serpiente inmensa!

Chaos: ¡¿Y que hacíais entrando en mi cuarto, así de repente?!

Luna: ¿Que quieres...? **¡¿No nos irás a decir que la serpiente ES TUYA?!**

Chaos: Se llama Nippy.-responde Chaos con naturalidad y con aire inocente.

Luna: (Furia contenida) ¿Y podrías decirnos que hace "Nippy" en tu dormitorio?

Chaos: Me la encontré en la calle, en una caja de cartón. Me dio mucha pena...así que me la traje. Supuse que podría esconderla el tiempo suficiente para buscarle un hogar.-responde Chaos con aire culpable y cara de lástima.

Mind: Chaos, estoy de acuerdo en que tienes razón sobre buscarle un hogar a un animalito inocente, pero es que ese animal es peligroso, mi amor.-dice Mind con una suave sonrisa, cubriendo a su hijo con un ala e intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

Chaos: ¡Pero Nippy no es peligrosa! ¡Si hasta me agradece cada noche por salvarla!

Ante esa declaración, todos miran con miradas confundidas al potro de ojos violetas.

Chaos: ¿Que ocurre? Me da abrazos por la noche. Abraza un poco fuerte, eso es cierto...¡Pero eso es porque es muy cariñosa!-exclama Chaos en defensa de su nueva amiga.

Luna: (Dirigiéndose a Mind) ¬¬ ¿Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo?

Mind: (Dirigiéndose a su hijo con cara preocupada) Cariño, ¿Has investigado que tipo de serpiente es Nippy?

Sweet: ¡Lo investigué yo!-dice con aire alegre Sweet, llamando la atención de los dos adultos y de su hermano-Dice que Nippy era una serpiente de clase Pitón, según el color de sus escamas y su largura corporal.

Luna: Entonces, ¿Tu sabías lo de Nippy?-pregunta el lobo con cara seria. Sweet, simplemente, empieza a silbar y a mirar hacia otro lado.

Mind: (Rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose de nuevo a Chaos) Cariño, ¿Sabes como se alimentan las pitones?

Chaos: Pues...leí en un libro que, para comer, estrujan a sus víctimas haciendo parecer...

El potro no llega ni a terminar la frase. Sus ojos se reducen a pequeños puntos, dando a conocer que se ha dado cuenta de la verdad.

Chaos: (Mirando a Luna con aire asustado) ¿Cual decías que era el número del veterinario?

* * *

(2 horas después)

Dos empleados de la Clínica Veterinaria, ambos vestidos con trajes blancos, traen a la serpiente a su camioneta, en una jaula específica para esos animales. Paran un momento frente a Chaos, a fin de que el potro pueda, al menos, despedirse de su "amiga".

Chaos: (Llorando como un descosido) Lo siento Nippy. Créeme que esto es lo mejor.

Todos lloran por este momento tan conmovedor, todos derraman lágrimas por esta triste desp...

Luna: (Jugando con una Nintendo 3DS al tiempo que ignora completamente el drama entre la serpiente y Chaos).

...No he dicho nada.

La serpiente también parece estar triste. Hasta se despide del potro, agitando de arriba a abajo la punta de su larga cola escamosa.

(En la camioneta de la Clínica Veterinaria)

Los empleados llevan la jaula con la serpiente en el asiento de atrás. Ambos sonríen de forma cómplice.

Se ve claramente que no van a una Clínica Veterinaria.

Empleado (el que va al volante de la camioneta): **¿Y bien?**

Empleado 2 (en el asiento del copiloto): **¿Es el que estamos buscando?**

Nippy?:...

 _..._

 _...SSSSi. Essssssssss él._

FIN CAP 37.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el chapter de esta ocasión. ¡Les verá en el próximo capítulo el inigualable Luna Nueva 1499!**


	38. Traumas de Infancia

**¡Hola a todos! Me alegro mucho de volver a veros en uno de mis capítulos.**

 **Debo advertiros, no obstante, que este capítulo en especial, aunque en un principio parezca gracioso, tiene bastantes emociones por descubrir, y muchas...**

 **Bueno, mejor os dejo leer. Jejejeje, no quiero daros spoiler.**

 **¡Ojalá que os guste el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

(Mansión de Luna Nueva 1499) (10:28 AM) (Habitación de Luna)

Powerrush: ¡Hey Luna!-saluda el alicornio azul al lobo, frente a la puerta del dormitorio y sosteniendo una caja de cartón (bastante grande, por cierto)-He encontrado esta caja en el desván. ¿Quieres hacer algo con ella o la tiro a la basura?

Luna, que **estaba** (énfasis en "estaba") escribiendo una idea nueva, se gira a mirar a su OC con cara molesta. Pero de inmediato pone una cara muy asustada, nada más reconocer el garabato que adorna un costado de la caja.

Luna: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!...Es decir...(traga saliva)...Mejor que vea lo que hay dentro antes de tirarla, ¿No? Jejejeje...-responde el lobo alado, intentando disimular su angustia.

Powerrush: Muy bieeeeeeen.-dice el alicornio, adoptando una increíble expresión de extrañeza, y dándole con su magia la caja a su escritor. Pero la extrañeza se transforma en estupefacción cuando Luna, ya sudando frío, coge la caja y se encierra en su cuarto a una velocidad completamente envidiable.

Powerrush: Este Luna...Si es que está más trastocado cada día...

(Dentro del cuarto de Luna)

Luna: ¿Cuanto tiempo has estado aquí encerrado?...-dice el lobo mientras abre la caja y empieza a...¡¿Llorar hasta deshidratarse?!

Se puede ver claramente el costado de la caja. Al parecer, lo que lo decoraba no era un garabato, sino una frase mal escrita con ceras de colores: "COSAS DE LUNA: 3 AÑOS".

Luna revuelve entre las cosas de la caja. Entre distintos juguetes infantiles, un álbum de fotografías y unos cuantos libros de cuentos, Luna saca un viejo conejo de peluche marrón, con botones amarillos como ojos. Este conejo lleva un chaleco verde a modo de única vestimenta.

Luna: Twisty...Te he echado de menos.-dice el lobo en tono sentimental, acariciando al conejo de peluche, al tiempo que musita su nombre con nostalgia. Tras pasar unos segundos acariciándolo, nota algo en el pequeño (y único) bolsillo de su chaleco verde. Tras indagar en ese bolsillo, el lobo alado nota un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad.

Luna: ¡Anda! ¿Y esto que es?-se pregunta el lobo, dejando a Twisty un momento en el suelo y leyendo las palabras que están escritas en el papel.

Luna: Ehh...(Agudizando la vista) **_"Si estás majareta y trastornado, trae de vuelta al conejo chiflado"..._** ¡¿Y esto se hace llamar rima?!-exclama Luna, indignado con quien sea que haya escrito esa rima tan absurda.

¿?:No es una rima, es un conjuro.-aclara Twisty, riéndose levemente y caminando con sus patas acolchadas hacia el frente de Luna.

Luna: Ahhh, vale. Si sólo es eso...

...

...

 **¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS...?!**

* * *

(3 horas después)

Twisty: Y esta es de cuando Luna se cayó por accidente de su columpio preferido en el parque de su barrio. ¡Ese llanto se oía por toda la ciudad!-se ríe el conejo de peluche, mostrando una página de un enorme álbum, para la gran vergüenza de Luna.

Las últimas 2 horas, después del shock inicial, el conejo de peluche ha estado enseñando fotografías (todas ellas vergonzosas TTnTT) de cuando el lobo alado no tenía más que 3 años. Tanto Sweet Soft como Chaos Star tienen la garganta destrozada de tanto reírse.

Perfect Mind: Dímelo otra vez, Luna. ¿Cómo ha pasado...esto?

Luna: Leí un conjuro que no debería haber leído, y ahora mi conejo de peluche que tenía a los 3 años está vivo, con todos los recuerdos de mi infancia más remota. Y me está avergonzando frente a tus hijos con dichos recuerdos.-especifica el lobo, con la cara más roja que un tomate maduro.

Sweet: ¿Y esta?-pregunta el potro blanco de ojos dorados, señalando a otra fotografía diferente, en la que se puede ver a un cachorro de lobo blanco, con el hocico manchado totalmente de tarta.

Twisty: Awwww, me acuerdo bien de este momento. Fue cuando Luna se portó como un auténtico glotón en la fiesta de Nochebuena. Comió tanta cantidad de dulce que no se pudo mover de la cama en 3 días.

Mientras los potrillos se ríen a carcajada limpia, Luna se va a una esquina de la habitación, con un aura depresiva a su alrededor. Incluso parece decir, por lo bajo "Mi vida social se ha terminado".

* * *

(Hora de la comida del mediodía; Comedor de la Mansión de Luna)

Twisty: ¡Aquí viene el avión! ¡Abre las escotillas!-exclama alegremente el conejo de peluche, sosteniendo frente al hocico de Luna una cuchara colmada de trozos de diferentes verduras. Sweet y Chaos siguen aguantándose la risa, al menos hasta que el lobo alado les dirige una mirada de advertencia.

Luna: (Suspiro) Twisty, esto está siendo...ejem...entretenido...Pero, ¿No crees que...?

El lobo no llega ni a terminar la frase, puesto que Twisty le mete la cucharada de vegetales en la boca. Parece que le ha llegado hasta la traquea, puesto que no puede dejar de toser.

Twisty: ¡Muy bien, Luna! ¿A que mi lobito es un cachorro muy bueno?-felicita el conejo con voz exagerada, acariciando la cabeza del lobo con su para acolchada.

Luna: (Pensando) _¡¿Por que no podía usar la cuchara para (Muy censurado)?!_

Twisty: (Cantando mientras sigue acariciando la cabeza de Luna) Cuando un chico grande come verduras...

Luna: (Pegando su cara a la del conejo) _**¡NI-SE-TE-OCURRA-CANTAR-ESO!**_

* * *

(Dormitorio de Luna, 22:34 PM)

Luna: Twisty, tenemos que hablar.-dice Luna entrando en su habitación. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a Twisty mirando por la ventana, con una expresión llena de tristeza.

Luna: ¿Te...encuentras...bien?-pregunta el lobo con cautela, pues se encuentra un poco sorprendido de que Twisty esté tan triste de repente.

El conejo mira hacia Luna y sonríe, pero sigue siendo una sonrisa triste. Incluso parece que se va a poner a llorar de un momento a otro.

Twisty: Si. Estoy bien...más o menos...

...

...Dime Luna, ¿Que ves cuando miras por la ventana?

El lobo alado parece confundido ante la extraña y repentina pregunta. Con curiosidad, mira por la ventana de su dormitorio. Ya es bastante tarde, por lo cual ya ha anochecido. Según se mira por la ventana, sólo se pueden ver las estrellas que adornan el cielo nocturno.

Luna: ¿Las estrellas?

Twisty: ¿Recuerdas cuanto se gustaba mirarlas antes de dormir cuando eras un cachorro?

El lobo ve una buena oportunidad. Pero justo cuando va a decirle a su conejo de peluche que no ha podido sentir más vergüenza ese día, Twisty le detiene.

Twisty: No te preocupes, ya lo sé. Sé perfectamente que te hecho sentir vergüenza.

Luna: ¿Cómo?...Y entonces, ¿Por que lo hacías?-pregunta el lobo, muy sorprendido.

Twisty: Para aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba contigo.-responde el conejo, permitiendo que un par de lágrimas traicioneras escapen de los botones que tiene por ojos.

Luna: ¿El tiempo? ¿Que quieres decir?

Twisty: Recuerdas el conjuro que usaste para darme vida, ¿Verdad?

Luna: Claro que sí. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Twisty: Pues tiene un efecto limitado. Esta noche, exactamente a las 11, volveré para siempre a la inmovilidad. Volveré a ser nada más que un peluche viejo. Sólo quería pasar un tiempo contigo, como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que eso pasase.

Luna mira incrédulo a su conejo. Ahora el lobo se siente bastante culpable por no haber podido darse cuenta de algo tan obvio. Pero aún queda un asunto por resolver.

Luna: Pero entonces, ¿Quien creó ese conjuro? El arte del Encantamiento, y aún más con los Hechizos de Inspiración Vital, son de los más difíciles de realizar.

Ahora es el turno del conejo de mirar incrédulo a Luna.

Twisty: ¿Quieres decir...que no lo recuerdas?

El conejo no espera la respuesta de Luna. Simplemente se dispone a tocar la frente del lobo con su pata derecha. Al momento en que establece el más mínimo contacto físico...

(Flashback en la mente de Luna; hace 17 años)

Luna de 3 años: ¡Ya está! ¡Simplemente tengo que decir este hechizo, y podremos estar siempre juntos!-exclama con suma alegría un cachorro de lobo blanco, abrazando a su peluche favorito. El conejo no responde, como es natural en un peluche.

Luna de 3 años: No te preocupes, Twisty. Mientras nos acordemos el uno del otro, nunca podrán separarnos. No importa que mis padres me obliguen a tener más amigos. ¡Y desde luego, no importará que me obliguen a dejar de dormir contigo!...

...

...

(Sonando con bastante eco, al tiempo que se termina el flashback)... **Nunca te olvidaré.**

(De vuelta en la habitación de Luna)

Twisty: Fuiste tu mismo quien creó el hechizo, Luna.

El lobo está en absoluto shock, un shock que se desvanece al instante cuando se fija en un resplandor que parece estar abandonando el cuerpo de Twisty.

Luna: ¡¿Que te ocurre?!

Twisty: Jejeje, parece que ya es la hora...Me alegro de haber podido jugar contigo una última vez, Luna.

Luna: (Llorando en toda regla) P-Pero...Aún no...

El conejo de peluche no deja terminar a Luna, sino que le limpia las lágrimas con la poca energía que le queda.

Twisty: Gracias, Luna...Por todo.

Luna...

...

...No.

El lobo dirige una mirada llena de determinación hacia el conejo de peluche, y empieza a concentrar magia.

Luna: ¡No pienso perderte de nuevo!

Twisty:...

Luna: **Arte de la Vida:** _ **O comes portas mortis. Digna vos manseritis. Præter me manere vos merentur. Faciem nos in unum, primum et ultimum, quia tempus ad locum desideratum.**_

Mientras el lobo realiza su hechizo, el conejo de peluche parece poder moverse con más libertad a cada segundo que pasa, al tiempo que una brillante luz dorada cubre la totalidad de su cuerpo.

Al mismo momento en que Luna termina de concentrar toda la magia que tiene a su disposición, Twisty mira emocionado a su amigo.

(Dos horas después)

Twisty: Ha gastado mucha magia. El pobre no se levanta por lo menos hasta el mediodía de mañana.

Mind: ¿Le dirás algún día lo de sus padres?

Powerrush: Yo también creo que deberías decírselo. Se molestará mucho más si descubre que ya lo sabías.

Twisty: Se lo diré, en efecto. Pero quiero hacerlo cuando sepa que puede soportarlo. Lo de hoy han sido bastantes emociones por un día.

Los tres miran dormir apaciblemente al lobo alado. Luna luce una sonrisa, sabiendo que ha conseguido salvar la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

En el escritorio del dormitorio de Luna, podemos ver un papel muy viejo y estropeado, mas aún legible. Ese papel tiene escritas unas palabras que podrían derribar toda la vida de Luna, tal y como el lobo la conoce:

...

...

...

 **"Certificado de Adopción".**

FIN CAP 38.


	39. Hackeos y sustos

**Agradezco a un gran amigo de Fanfiction por prestarme (de nuevo XDD) su OC para este chapter.**

 **Este gran amigo es "Jesus200" y me ha concedido el honor de prestarme a su OC, el unicornio "Star Ray Moonlight" para esta ocasión.**

 **Este OC tiene el aspecto: Un unicornio, melena negra, piel índigo claro y ojos azules. Cutie Mark de una luna y tres estrellas.**

* * *

(Mansión de Luna Nueva 1499, Habitación de Sweet y Chaos) (8:39 de la mañana)

Los dos potrillos están ocupados con diferentes asuntos. Sweet está jugando inocentemente con unos peluches, y Chaos está usando la computadora con sumo entusiasmo. Sweet detiene su juego para mirar a su hermano.

Sweet: ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Chaos?

Chaos: Estaba intentando ver una película por Internet, pero el perezoso redomado de Luna ha vuelto a dejar la conexión al mismo casi caída del todo por falta de mantenimiento.

(En el supermercado local del barrio)

Mind: ¿Ocurre algo, Luna?-pregunta la alicornio lila, viendo como las lobunas orejas de su amigo se ponen erguidas de un momento a otro.

Luna: ¿Quien estará hablando mal sobre mí?

(De vuelta en la habitación de Sweet y Chaos)

Chaos: Intentaba, después, buscar instrucciones para aumentar la frecuencia del WiFi a distancia. Pero no he logrado encontrar nada.

Sweet: ¡Pero si hay miles de webs sobre eso!

Chaos: Pero el Internet sigue estando realmente mal. Es que, al final, es la pescadilla que se muerde la cola.-plantea Chaos, bajándose de la silla y alejándose por un rato de la computadora.

Sweet: Bueno, simplemente podrías hackear el WiFi.-responde Sweet con toda naturalidad.

Chaos: ¬¬ Enhorabuena, genio.-dice Chaos de forma sarcástica-Pero da la casualidad de que no tengo ni la más remota idea de...

Sweet: ¡Ya está!-dice Sweet, sonriente como siempre, señalando, en la pantalla de la computadora, el indicador de WiFi. Este parece estar completamente lleno, de hecho, el WiFi en esta computadora parece ir a toda potencia.

La boca de Chaos toca el suelo de la impresión. No tenía ni idea de que su hermano tuviera tales habilidades de hackeo.

Chaos: ¿Cómo...lo has hecho?

Sweet: Aprendí con un videojuego (por extraño que esto parezca). ;-)

Chaos: (Acercándose a la cara de su hermano, hasta poder casi respirar el mismo oxígeno) DIME-EL-VIDEOJUEGO.

Sweet: (Un poco intimidado) Se llama CodeSpells. Es un videojuego que enseña a cualquiera que lo juegue a programar en Java, con una variante de ese mismo lenguaje de programación, con el que puedes crear tus propios hechizos dentro del juego.

Chaos: Ehhh...¿Enserio?...Pensaba que había sido...no sé, algo más como Watchdogs o algo así...¿Enserio es tan eficaz?

Sweet: (Sonriendo con su típica sonrisa inocente) La mayoría de los que lo jugaron eran niños, que después de unas pocas horas, ya podían programar PER-FEC-TA-MEN-TE en ese estilo.

Su hermano no responde de inmediato. Extrañamente, se reverencia ante su hermano y dice, con voz suplicante:

Chaos: Dime que tienes todavía ese juego en tu computadora.

* * *

(Unas cuantas horas después)

Chaos: Pues nunca hubiese pensado que hackear era tan fácil.

Sweet: Después de un tiempo se vuelve automático, ¿Verdad?

Al tiempo que esos potrillos pasean por los pasillos de la mansión, sucede algo que ellos desconocen totalmente. Cierto lobo con alas acaba de volver del supermercado, y ahora está observando a los potrillos, con una mirada bastante perversa en su canino rostro.

Luna: Jejejeje, ellos no son los únicos que saben ciertas cosas de la informática.

El lobo alado sabe 2 cosas que son, al menos para él, más ciertas imposible. Estas dos verdades están muy relacionadas con la informáticas.

1) La información es poder.

2) Los seres que puedan pensar con claridad, por listos que sean, son tan fáciles de manipular como las computadoras.

Luna se dirige, a toda prisa, a su habitación. En la misma tiene una brillante computadora de sobremesa.

Luna: Jejejejeje, ahora vais a ver...

El lobo alado empieza a introducir diferentes comandos en su computadora, con el claro objetivo de...de, bueno...

...

¡Bien, de acuerdo, no tenemos ni la más remota idea de lo que planea este deficiente mental! ¡Pero si podemos estar seguros de una cosa! ¡Que Celestia nos coja confesados!

* * *

Sweet: Nos alegramos de que hayas podido venir, Star.

Star Ray: Me alegra mucho estar aquí, Sweet...Pero, exactamente, ¿Para que queríais que viniese?

Chaos: Para que nos ayudes a gastarle a Luna tan sólo la mayor broma que se haya visto jamás.

Star Ray: ¿Aún mejor que afeitarle la cabeza medio dormido? Jejejeje, si que apuntáis alto.

Sweet: Aún no entiendo porque se colgó eso en el Facebook de Luna.

Star Ray: Bueeeeeeno...Puede que tenga una que otra broma para nuestro tierno lobo. Jejejeje.

* * *

Luna, todo este rato, ha estado introduciendo comandos en su computadora.

Luna: No me puedo creer que escribiese malel 20% de los... **¡¿PERO QUE PERCEBES...?!**

Luna puede ver como su computadora se traba continuamente, no puede hacer más que atascarse con las palabras "Espere un momento, estamos procesando su solicitud".

(En la habitación de Sweet y Chaos)

Sweet: Computadora hackeada.

Chaos: Avisando a Star.

(En el pasillo, enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Luna)

Star Ray: (Sujetando un Walkie-Talkie) ¿Hackeo completado?

Chaos: (Por el Walkie-Talkie) _Afirmativo._

Star Ray: Jejejeje, ¡Perfecto!

El unicornio está disfrazado con un aterrador disfraz de payaso. De hecho, este disfraz da auténtico pánico. Una nariz roja, dientes afilados, un traje colorido (pero, sin embargo, bastante maltratado) y una peluca roja.

Star Ray: Luna se va a llevar el mayor susto de su vida.

Ahora que la computadora de Luna está trabada, Star Ray golpea un par de veces la puerta del cuarto del lobo alado.

Luna: ¿Quien es?

Star Ray: ¡Hola, Luna! ¡Soy yo, Star!

Luna: ¡Ahh, Star! ¡Menos mal que has llegado! (Abriendo la puerta) Te llamé hace un par de días para...

...

...

* * *

(Hospital de la zona)

Doctor: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El señor Luna ha entrado en la sala de reanimación con, prácticamente, un paro cardíaco! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así?!

Sweet: ¿Sabe ese grito tan gracioso que resonó por todo el barrio?

Doctor: Pues...si, la verdad es que lo oímos desde aquí. Creíamos que era una niña la que gritaba así de alto.

Chaos: Pues fue Luna. Más de un mayordomo se quedó casi sordo.-dice Chaos riéndose como un descosido.

Los tres ponis se ríen a más no poder, recordando que hace ya un rato, han subido a Internet el vídeo de Luna recibiendo el mayor susto que le han dado en su vida.

 **FIN CAP 39**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el chapter de esta ocasión.**

 **Agradezco de nuevo a mi amigo Jesus200 por haber participado tanto en este chapter, ayudándome a idear la broma.**

 **En cuanto a esos dos potrillos del demonio...**

 **Sweet: ¡Luna! ¿Se puede saber que haces?**

 **Chaos: ¿Que estás haciendo con ese term...?**

 **Ambos: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!**

 **(El lobo alado sonríe malignamente, al tiempo que la caja perteneciente a un "termómetro rectal extra grande", cae al suelo).**


	40. La revancha de Luna vs Zephyr

**¡Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores! ¡Esta es una ocasión realmente especial, puesto que es el chapter nº40 de Mis Locuras!**

 **Pero también es la segunda oportunidad de un combate contra una buena amiga, en el cual la ocasión anterior quedamos empatados.**

 **Agradezco a "Zephyr Exe", por haber sido la verdadera autora de este capítulo. Tu, mi querida Pokemon, eres la auténtica creadora de este combate (aunque fuese yo quien te pidiese la revancha XDDD).**

 **¡Ahora si! ¡Luces! ¡CAMARA! ¡ACCIÓÓÓÓÓÓN!**

 **Zephyr Exe vs Luna Nueva 1499**

 **LA REVANCHA**

En lo que parecia ser una montaña bastante alta y llena de vegetación, se encontraba una curiosa Pokémon bajo la luz de la luna. Dicha Pokémon estaba sentada sobre el césped y mirando las estrellas con suma atención. Dicha Pokémon era una Braixen variocolor. Sus piernas eran de color gris claro casi blanco. El pelaje de su torso era de color blanco. Su cola era también de color blanco, con la punta de color fucsia y azul oscuro. El pelaje en sus hombros y debajo de su cuello junto con el de sus brazos era de color gris oscuro. El pelaje de su cabeza era de color blanco y gris oscuro. Sus orejas son de color gris oscuro, con el pelaje de adentro de color azul con fucsia. Y sus ojos y la punta de su nariz son color purpura.

Aquella Pokémon simplemente miraba el cielo nocturno estrellado con tranquilidad, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y tarareando una canción, usando sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de observar las estrellas por un rato, la Braixen se acostó en el suelo sin dejar de mirar el espacio.

¿? – Mmm… Este lugar en muy relajante, pero ya está comenzando a aburrirme – Dijo la Pokémon con algo de aburrimiento en su voz, para luego meter una de sus manos dentro de su cola y sacar de la misma un móvil.

La Pokémon encendió su móvil, el cual tenía una imagen de ella misma con expresión adorable de fondo. La Braixen desbloqueo el móvil y empezó a usarlo con tranquilidad por un rato. Luego de varios minutos de usar su móvil, la chica recibió una llamada de su amigo Luna Nueva 1499, contestándola para acto seguido ver el rostro del susodicho en su móvil.

Luna Nueva – "Hola, Zephyr. ¿Qué tal?" – Dijo el lobo alado con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Hola, Luna. Pues estoy bien, aunque algo aburrida sinceramente – Respondió la chica igualmente con una sonrisa a su amigo.

Luna Nueva – "¿Enserio? Bueno, creo que hay una forma de quitarte el aburrimiento" – Dijo el lobo con tranquilidad mirando a la Pokémon.

Zephyr – Y ¿Cómo? – Pregunto la Braixen con curiosidad en su voz.

Luna Nueva – "Pues teniendo otro combate como el que tuvimos tú y yo hace tiempo. Quiero la revancha para saber quién de los dos es más fuerte" – Decía el lobo alado, el cual se notaba que estaba hablando con seriedad.

Zephyr – Así que quieres la revancha… pues bien, acepto – Dijo la Pokémon luego de pensarlo por varios segundos.

Luna Nueva – "¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces prepárate, amiga, porque esta vez seré yo el que gane! Pienso entrenar todo lo posible para vencerte" – Dijo con determinación el lobo, a la vez que sonreía – "Y espero que tú también entrenes mucho, nos veremos en una semana en el Coliseo de la Unión, ¿De acuerdo, amiga?" –

Zephyr – Claro, amigo, allí estaré – Dijo la Braixen para luego despedirse y cortar la llamada.

Luego de esto, la Braixen se retiró de aquella montaña mediante un portal, teniendo una expresión de determinación en su rostro. Luego de salir del portal, la Braixen ahora se encontraba en lo que parecia ser un gran campo con varias zonas distintas. Muchos Pokémon se encontraban en aquel lugar luchando entre ellos de manera amistosa, pero bastante intensa.

Zephyr – Bien, aquí seguro que consigo entrenar bastante – Dijo la Pokémon a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza para esquivar un ataque eléctrico que paso a su lado.

La Pokémon vio hacia donde vino dicho ataque, viendo que se lo había disparado un Luxray que se encontraba a unos metros de ella

Zephyr – Espero que seas fuerte – Dijo la Braixen tomando la rama en su cola y cubriéndola de fuego, lanzándole un Lanzallamas al Luxray.

Luna Nueva por su parte, estaba en su habitación tranquilamente. Luego de cortar la llamada con su amiga, puso una expresión de determinación a la vez que decía.

Luna – Bien, es momento de entrenar para poder derrotar a Zephyr – Dijo el lobo con determinación, para luego poner una expresión de duda – Mmm… Pero, ¿Dónde podría entrenar? –

Justo en ese momento, entraron en la habitación de la nada los potros Sweet Soft y Chaos Star, los cuales miraron seriamente al lobo alado, mientras que este se sorprendía y asustaba de la extraña aparición de ambos.

Sweet – No te preocupes, Luna, nosotros hasta aquí para ayudarte – Dijo con una sonrisa el joven con su casco en alto y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Chaos – Te ayudaremos a entrenar para derrotar a Zephyr – Dijo el potro igualmente con su casco en alto y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luna – Para empezar, ¿Cómo sabían que tengo que entrenar para luchar contra Zephyr? – Pregunto el lobo extrañado y con una ceja levantada.

Los dos otros se quedaron en silencio al escuchar esto, pero rápidamente se acercaron al lobo y lo sujetaron con magia en el aire, para luego empezar a llevárselo contra su voluntad.

Chaos – Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que empezar a entrenar ya – Dijo el potro ocultando que estaba nervioso, mientras ayudaba a Sweet a llevarse al lobo alado.

Sweet – Chaos tiene razón, no hay tiempo que perder – Dijo el potro mientras que salían de la habitación con el lobo alado.

Luna – _"Algo me dice que esto no va a terminar bien…"_ – Pensó el lobo algo nervioso al imaginarse lo que podrían hacer los dos potros con él para entrenarlo.

Luego de esto paso una semana completa. Tanto Zephyr Exe como Luna Nueva estuvieron entrenando duramente para estar listos para la revancha que tendrían. Zephyr estuvo toda esa semana entrando con otros Pokémon de todo tipo, logrando hacer más fuerte. Luna por otro lado, estuvo entrando toda esa semana con Sweet y Chaos, los cuales le hicieron hacer muchos y raros entrenamientos que sorpresivamente lograron hacer que el lobo alado se volviera más fuerte y ágil.

Luego de todo este entrenamiento, Luna y Zephyr fueron al Coliseo de la Unión, el lugar donde se reunirían para tener su revancha. El Coliseo de la Unión era un gigantesco coliseo lleno de espectador que venían a ver combates de todo tipo. Era un gigantesco coliseo circular que era de varios pisos y que se extendía hacia el cielo en varias direcciones. El lobo y la Braixen se reunieron exactamente en la entrada del coliseo.

Luna estaba siendo acompañado por Sweet y Chaos, además de que también estaba con ellos Perfect Mind, la madre de los dos potros, que venía a acompañar a sus hijos. Los dos potros por su parte estaban muy concentrados en el Coliseo de la Unión, ya que ninguno de los dos alcanzaba ver el tamaño de dicho coliseo, ya que este se extendía hacia el cielo y se perdía de vista. Zephyr por su parte estaba acompañada de Zephyr Exe*, el chico peliblanco.

 **(*Para no confundirlos a ambos yo seré Zephyr V y mi OC será Zephyr Exe :P).**

Zephyr V – Bueno, Luna, espero que estés listo para perder – Dijo de forma confiada y presumida la Pokémon.

Luna – Para nada, Zephyr, espero que tú estés lista para perder – Dijo el lobo alado con determinación y confianza en sí mismo, a la vez que sonreía.

Zephyr V – Eso lo veremos, primero vamos a la arena del piso 154, allí sera nuestro combate – Dijo la Braixen empezando a caminar hacía el coliseo.

Chaos – ¡¿Piso 154?! ¡¿Cómo llegaremos hasta haya arriba?! – Pregunto sorprendido el potro al escuchar aquello.

Zephyr Exe – Tranquilos, usaremos el teletransportador para llegar allá – Dijo el chico peliblanco con tranquilidad, a la vez que empezaba a caminar hacia el coliseo también.

Al escuchar esto, los dos potros y también la yegua se aliviaron, ya que los tres pensaban que tendrían que subir a pata, lo cual hacia que le dolieran los cascos de solo pensar en subir todo eso. Luego de esto, todos entraron en el coliseo. La entrada del coliseo estaba llena de muchos seres de distintas especies, la mayoría eran completamente desconocidas para parte del grupo. Justo en medio de esa planta baja, había una gran plataforma blanca en el suelo. Los 5 fueron hacia dicha plataforma a la vez que eran rodeados por un aura de luz blanca.

Zephyr V – Piso 154 – Dijo la Pokémon con tranquilidad.

Al decir esto, los cuerpos de todos se convirtieron en pixeles y se desvanecieron en el aire. Unos segundos después, dichos pixeles reaparecieron en otra plataforma igual, transformándose en los cuerpos de todo el grupo.

Zephyr Exe – Bien, es momento de que vayan a hablar con el organizador, casi es su turno de pelear y tienen que elegir las condiciones de combate que desean – Dijo el peliblanco tranquilamente – Mind, Sweet, Chaos, vengan conmigo. Vamos a nuestros lugares para ver el combate – Les dijo a los tres ponys sin dejar su tranquilidad.

Mind y sus dos hijos siguieron al peliblanco, el cual se alejó caminando de allí junto con los tres ponys. Luna y Zephyr V por su parte, fueron a hablar con el organizador. El organizador era una especie de títere vestido como luchador, el cual estaba siendo manejado por una mano mágica cubierta por un guante justo encima de él. Este estaba dentro de una especie de vitrina rectangular haciendo unos dibujos en un papel. Al ver al lobo y a la Pokémon, la marioneta dejo de dibujar por un momento y se centró en ambos.

Organizador – Luna Nueva y Zephyr V, ustedes combaten después de los actuales rivales. ¿Cuáles quieren que sean las condiciones de su combate? – Pregunto tranquilamente el títere, siendo manejado por la mano que flotaba sobre él.

Luna – Elige tú, amiga, la última vez elegí yo como sería el combate, ahora te toca a ti elegir – Le dijo el lobo alado a la Braixen.

Zephyr V – De acuerdo – Acepto la Pokémon tranquilamente – Bueno, será un combate en una arena con bastante espació, completamente plana. Que sea de noche y que el clima cambie constantemente. Que todo esté bien iluminado. Se permite utilizar cualquier arma, poder y habilidad. Y para hacerlo más interesante, que haya una cúpula de un buen tamaño alrededor de la arena y que este electrificada, así ninguno de los dos podrá alejarse demasiado – Dijo la Braixen con una sonrisa, a la vez que miraba de forma desafiante a su amigo.

Luna – Sin dudas se escucha interesante, espero que puedas resistir todo eso – Dijo el lobo mirando de forma desafiante a la Pokémon.

Zephyr V – Lo mismo digo – Respondió la Braixen igualmente de forma desafiante.

Organizador – Bien, ya todo anotado – Dijo el títere anotando todo en una libreta para luego mirar a los dos amigos – Vayan a sus posiciones y prepárense, en 10 minutos comienza su combate – Dijo el títere para luego seguir dibujando en aquel papel de antes.

Por su parte, Luna y Zephyr V fueron cada uno al lugar que les correspondía. Los dos se quedaron viendo por varios minutos el combate que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. El cual era entre una serpiente fantasma que sabía artes marciales, y un hombre con cabeza de taza que disparaba rayos desde sus dedos. Ambos se encontraban combatiendo en una arena de montañas rocosas con un ardiente sol sobre ambos. Luego de un intenso combate que duro un par de minutos más, la serpiente termino ganando y su contrincante cayó al suelo derrotado sin poder levantarse de nuevo, sonando una campana luego de esto. Los dos luchadores fueron curados mágicamente y fueron hacia el otro, dándose un apretón de mano/cola para luego retirarse cada uno por su lado, pasando cerca de Luna Nueva y Zephyr V al salir de la arena.

Por otro lado, Sweet, Chaos, Mind y Zephyr Exe se encontraban en las gradas que había alrededor de la arena, junto con muchos otros miles y miles de espectadores que también estaban viendo los combates. Los tres primeros no podían evitar mirar a todos estos espectadores, ya que eran seres que nunca habían visto, pero rápidamente se centraron en la arena al ver que en medio de la misma apareció una proyección holográfica del organizador, el cual empezo a hablar.

Organizador – Bueno, espectadores, ahora toca ver el combate entre Luna Nueva 1499 y Zephyr V Exe – Dijo el títere con emoción y una pequeña sonrisa, a la vez que todo la arena de combate a su alrededor cambiaba, convirtiéndose solamente en un suelo de baldosas blancas, además de que el tiempo que antes era soleado, paso a ser una oscura noche iluminada por la luz de la luna – ¡Que pasen los participantes! –

Entonces, Luna y Zephyr V entraron a la arena cada uno por su lado, caminando lentamente hacia el centro de la arena, llegando está el centro donde también estaba el organizador esperándolos. El susodicho miro a los dos y les dijo a estos.

Organizador – Bien, ya conocen las reglas de combate, así que espero que estén listo para combatir. Cuando suene la campana comienza el combate – Les dijo el títere a los dos competidores para luego desaparecer. Justo en la parte de arriba de la arena, apareció el organizador en aquella vitrina de cristal con una campana amarilla en sus manos.

Al ver esto, Luna y Zephyr V se prepararon para luchar, poniéndose ambos en posición de combate. Luego de unos segundos, el organizador golpeo la campana con una de sus manos, dando inicio al combate, para luego desaparecer mágicamente.

Luna Nueva fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose contra su rival y empezando a atacarla con sus garras. Zephyr V esquivo estos ataques moviéndose rápidamente por la arena dando saltos para esquivar las garras del lobo. A su vez, la Braixen intentaba encontrar la forma de atacar a su contrincante, encontrando una pequeña oportunidad para poder hacerlo, logrando lanzarle una onda de fuego que lo hizo retroceder.

Acto seguido, la Pokémon empezó a lanzarle esferas de fuego a su rival, obligando a este a defenderse con un escudo mágico. Aun viendo que el lobo estaba usando su escudo mágico para protegerse, Zephyr V no se detuvo por esto, lanzando ataques cada vez más fuertes para tratar de romper el escudo del lobo alado. Luna uso uno de sus círculos mágicos para lanzar esferas de energía contra la Pokémon, las cuales esta apenas logró esquivar.

Zephyr V saco la rama de su cola y la cubrió de fuego, usando dicha rama para desviar las esferas de energía y luego correr hacia su contrincante, dando un fuerte golpe en el escudo del lobo, destruyéndolo con este golpe. El lobo alado rápidamente uso su magia para cubrir su cola de energía y darle un fuerte coletazo a la Braixen. Esta tardo un momento en recuperarse, para luego dispararle un lanzallamas al lobo, el cual este esquivo extendiendo sus alas y volando, aunque su pelaje quedo un poco quemado.

Desde el aire, el lobo uso otro círculo mágico, invocando ahora una gran cantidad de picos eléctricos del suelo que salieron alrededor de la Braixen, haciéndole bastantes cortes en todo su cuerpo y electrocutándola. La Pokémon no se quedó quieta, cargando su rama de fuego y disparándole un potente rayo mágico de fuego al lobo alado. Luna se movió lo más rápido que pudo, logrando esquivar por muy poco la explosión del rayo mágico, pero este le hizo algo de daño.

Mientras, Chaos y Sweet miraban con mucha emoción el combate sin apenas parpadear, mirando hacia cada lado que iban los dos rivales. En ese momento, el cielo de la arena comenzó a llenarse de una leve niebla y el cielo empezó a llenarse de nubes de lluvia, para luego empezar a llover en pocos segundos con mucha fuerza, cubriendo toda la arena y a los dos rivales con agua.

Zephyr V no se preocupó por esto, y continuo atacando al lobo alado con ataques de fuego, los cuales eran tan potentes que la lluvia no disminuía su poder. Luna por su parte, uso uno de sus círculos mágicos para lanzar ataques de hielo y nieve hacia la Braixen. Esta lograba contrarrestar dichos ataques con sus poderes de fuego, pero aun así era complicado parar todos esos ataques.

Luego de un rato de bloquear ataques, la Pokémon lanzo un fuerte ataque de fuego contra el lobo, haciéndole fuertes quemaduras a este. Luna contraataco con un círculo mágico que hizo que toda la lluvia a su alrededor se congelara por completo. Entonces, el lobo alado uso su magia para que las gotas congeladas salieran disparas hacia la Braixen, la cual recibió fuertes golpes con dichas gotas, que a pesar de ser tan pequeñas, eran muy duras y afiladas.

Luna – Dime, amiga, ¿Ya estas cansada? – Pregunto el lobo alado con una sonrisa a la Braixen.

La susodicha soltó un pequeño bufido, a la vez que cubría su cuerpo con una leve capa de fuego.

Zephyr V – Créeme, aun ni siquiera he empezado – Dijo la Pokémon tomando la rama de su cola.

Acto seguido, la Braixen levanto su rama en el aire, cubriendo la punta de la misma con fuego, empezando a girarla en su pata como si fuera una hélice. Esto extraño bastante al lobo, pero se sorprendió cuando de la nada todo el suelo se cubrió con una capa de fuego y magma. Dicha capa empezo a quemar fuertemente sus patas, haciéndole bastante daño.

Zephyr V – ¡Veamos qué haces ahora! – Exclamo la Braixen con una sonrisa, a la vez que se lanzaba contra el lobo, empezando a atacarlo con su rama cubierta de fuego, logrando hacerle quemaduras al lobo.

Luna se vio obligado a extender sus alas y salir volando para dejar de recibir daño, la Braixen empezó a lanzar llamaradas muy potentes al lobo mientras este volaba. El susodicho uso uno de sus círculos mágicos para hacer que empezaran a caer grandes rocas hacia la Pokémon. Zephyr V empezó a esquivar aquellas rocas saltando de un lado a otro, pero algunas rocas lograban darle fuertes golpes en su cuerpo. Luego de un rato de esquivar rocas, las cuales le hicieron un buen daño en su cuerpo, la Pokémon le disparo una potente llamarada a su rival, logrando darle y lanzarlo de nuevo contra el suelo, haciéndole un fuerte daño por la caída y por el estado del suelo de la arena.

Entonces, la lluvia que antes caía sobre toda la arena de combate fue remplazada por una densa niebla y una fuerte nevada, aunque la nieve que caía en el suelo no tardaba mucho en derretirse por la capa de fuego y magma. Luna por su parte, se levantó rápidamente y miro con seriedad a su rival.

Luna – Sin dudas eres fuerte, amiga, veamos qué haces contra esto – Dijo el lobo sonriendo de forma confiada para luego usar uno de sus círculos mágicos y generar un escudo de energía helada a su alrededor.

Zephyr V – ¿Un escudo? Puedo contra eso – Dijo de forma confiada a la vez que disparaba un lanzallamas muy potente contra dicho escudo.

La Pokémon mantuvo el lanzallamas durante varios segundos, hasta que se detuvo, sorprendiéndose al ver que el escudo del lobo apenas había recibido daño. Allí Luna Nueva sonrió y soltó una risa.

Luna – ¡Ja! No vas a poder traspasar este escudo de ninguna forma. Es un escudo de hielo con la capacidad de hacerse mucho más fuerte cuando nieva y cuando hace frio, por lo que esta nevada hace que mi escudo sea indestructible – Dijo con orgullo y confianza el lobo, a la vez que se lanzaba al ataque nuevamente.

Zephyr V – Pues pienso probar que tan fuerte es ese escudo – Dijo la Braixen con determinación, a la vez que tres llamas empezaban a flotar a su alrededor y la rama que sostenía en su pata se cubría completamente de fuego.

Entonces, la Pokémon empezo a lanzar muchas llamaradas rápidas contra el lobo, mientras que el calor que desprendía su cuerpo hacía que la arena se calentara aún más, mientras que el suelo empezaba a calentarse aún más. Luna no se preocupó mucho por esto, pero aun así tuvo cuidado. Zephyr V no dejaba de lanzar llamaradas cada vez más calientes y potentes. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo era tanto, que la nieve solo necesitaba acercarse a un par de metros de ella para derretirse y evaporarse.

La Braixen no paraba de lanzar ataques de fuego contra Luna, atacando con mucha fuerza al susodicho con lanzallamas y llamaradas muy potentes. La Pokémon empezó a girar su rama como una hélice sin parar, creando tornados de fuego que le lanzaba a su rival. Todos estos ataques impactaban fuertemente contra el escudo de Luna pero estos ataques de fuego apenas le hacían daño a su escudo. Esto causaba algo de frustración en la Braixen, pero esto no impedía que la misma atacara sin parar a su contrincante.

Entonces, el lobo alado uso uno de sus círculos para crear una ola gigantesca que fue contra la Braixen. Esta recibió aquella ola de lleno, la cual le hizo bastante daño. Luego de termino la ola, la Pokémon tenía bastantes heridas en su cuerpo. Aquella ola también había conseguido apagar el fuego y el magma del suelo, devolviéndolo a su estado normal. Luego de esto, Zephyr V quedo completamente enterrada en la nieve, la cual al irse su fuego y el fuego del suelo, empezó a caer con mucha fuerza, cubriendo toda la arena de combate con nieve y enterrando a la Braixen en una mini montaña de nieve.

Luna – ¿Ya te rindes, amiga? – Pregunto el lobo con una sonrisa, estando aun rodeado con su escudo helado.

Justo en ese momento, un gran torrente de fuego salió disparado hacia el cielo desde la montaña de nieve en la que se encontraba Zephyr V enterrada. Toda la nieve se derritió por completo en la arena de combate, incluso la nevada se fue por dicho torrente de fuego. Absolutamente todo el suelo quedo cubierto con una capa de lava, mientras que el aire se volvió más denso y pesado. Y finalmente el torrente de fuego se desvaneció.

Dejando ver a la Pokémon nuevamente, solo que esta en lugar de ser una Braixen, ahora era una Delphox.

Dicha Pokémon sostenía su rama en una de sus patas, mientras que la susodicha miraba seriamente a su rival. Antes de que este pudiera decir algo, la rama de la Delphox se cubrió completamente de fuego y dicho fuego tomo la forma de una espada. Esta espada estaba completamente hecha de fuego. La hoja era gruesa y con filo de un solo lado, el pomo tenía un cuchillo igualmente hecho de fuego. El mango era lo suficientemente largo para sujetar la espada con dos manos. Siendo una espada doble de puro fuego.

Acto seguido, una especie de aura que desprendía fuego rodeo completamente a la Pokémon. De la nada, esta se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra el lobo, sujetando su espada de fuego con sus dos manos y pasando al lado de este a una increíble velocidad, a la vez que le hacía un corte en su escudo. Pero la Delphox no se detuvo allí, ya que de la nada su cuerpo se desvaneció y reapareció en otro lado alrededor de Luna Nueva. Este se sorprendió por esto, y más cuando Zephyr V hizo lo mismo que antes, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia él y pasando a su lado, haciendo otro gran corte en su escudo, para luego desvanecerse en fuego y reaparecer en otro lado. Una y otra vez la Pokémon repitió aquello, logrando hacerle unos 10 cortes muy potentes al escudo de su contrincante.

Cuando Zephyr V se detuvo, el escudo de Luna se despedazo por completo, para que luego la Delphox bajara su espada, y girase un poco la cabeza para mirar al lobo alado.

Zephyr V – Espero que hayas entiendo la respuesta – Dijo seriamente la Pokémon sin dejar de mirar al lobo, a la vez que un brillo rojo aparecía en sus ojos.

Aquello hizo que el lobo se preocupara un poco. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, Zephyr V lo ataco con un potente tornado de fuego creado con sus poderes psíquicos. Dicho tornado era muy potente y le hizo bastante daño al lobo alado. Este trato de contraatacar con otra ola gigante igual a la anterior, pero la Delphox usando sus poderes psíquicos hizo que toda el agua se quedara estática en el aire sin tocar la lava, siendo rápidamente evaporada por esto. Fue entonces cuando la lava del suelo empezó a afectar al lobo, haciéndole mucho daño en sus patas, lo cual lo hizo tener que volar nuevamente.

Zephyr V – Esta vez no van a funcionar los mismos trucos – Dijo la Pokémon con seriedad, para luego volver a lanzarse contra el Lobo.

Mientras tanto, todos los espectadores miraban con mucha a atención el combate. Sweet, Chaos y Mind eran los más atentos al combate mientras que Zephyr Exe.

Sweet – Es increíble lo poderosa que es ella – Dijo el potro impresionado viendo el poder que estaba demostrando tener la Delphox – ¿Crees que Luna pueda ganarle? – Le pregunto el potro a Chaos.

Chaos – Pues… Ni idea – Respondió el joven pony encogiéndose de hombros para luego seguir mirando el combate.

Mind – Tranquilos, seguro que Luna va a poder con esto – Dijo la alicornio mirando con una sonrisa a sus dos hijos.

Zephyr Exe simplemente se mantenía callado y con la mirada fija en el combate, pero sin decir absolutamente nada.

Luna no podía contra la Pokémon, la cual lo ataca con mucha fuerza. Sus poderes ahora no eran suficientemente fuertes para vencerlo. Zephyr V por su parte atacaba sin parar al lobo con una gran maestría usando su espada de fuego, además de tener mucha ventaja gracias a sus poderes psíquicos. El clima de la arena de combate volvió a cambiar nuevamente después de esto, siendo ahora un clima tormentoso. Una fuerte lluvia y múltiples rayos caían sobre toda la arena de combate (Pero que no afectaba en gran medida la capa de lava que había en el suelo), mientras que la barrera eléctrica seguía estando aun activa, desprendiendo ahora mucha más eléctricas que antes.

Después de una fuerte serie de golpe y otros ataques contra Luna, el susodicho cayó al suelo sumamente herido, apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie. El lobo alado miraba con seriedad a su rival mientras que esta lo miraba seriamente.

Zephyr V – Hora de terminar con este combate – Dijo la Delphox a la vez que sujetaba con sus dos patas su espada, para luego apuntarla contra su rival – Sentencia –

Una esfera de energía blanca y muy brillante apareció en la punta de la espada de fuego de la Pokémon. Dicha esfera fue disparada en forma de láser contra el lobo. Este vio con mucha seriedad este ataque, pero antes de que el mismo llegara a donde estaba él, grito.

Luna – ¡Light! – Grito el lobo alado a la vez que era rodeado por una esfera de cristal azul, la cual no permitía ver dentro de la misma.

Aquella esfera de cristal detuvo completamente el ataque de la Delphox. Esta puso una expresión de sorpresa al ver esto. Entonces, luego de que todo se detuvo. Zephyr V pudo ver nuevamente a su rival, solo que este ahora tenía una apariencia humana. Era un chico de piel blanca. Cabello blanco medio largo con un peinado picudo. Ojos gris oscuro. Es algo alto. Lleva puestos unos jeans y una sudadera de manga corta de color azul claro. Y unos guantes sin dedos de color negro. En sus manos llevaba nada menos que un par de llaves espada. La primera era la llave espada Dos serán Uno (KH II Final Mix) que tenía en su mano izquierda, y la otra era la llave espada Arma Artema (KH III) que tenía en su mano derecha.

Luna – Veamos cómo son las cosas ahora – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, para luego empezar a correr hacía su contrincante.

El chico humano empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad de ataques contra su rival, usando sus dos llaves espadas al mismo tiempo para atacar. La Delphox tenía claras dificultades para poder esquivar dos armas al mismo tiempo, teniendo que bloquear con su espada una de dichas espadas, y teniendo que esquivar el otro ataque moviéndose muy rápido. En un pequeño descuido, la Pokémon no consiguió esquivar uno de los ataques de su contrincante, el cual aprovecho esto para hacerle un poderoso y fuerte combo a la susodicha, para luego golpearla contra el suelo de un fuerte ataque doble con sus espadas.

La Delphox se levantó rápidamente, empezando a atacar con fuerza a su rival usando su fuego y sus poderes psíquicos. Luna daba agiles salto y volteretas para esquivar estos ataques. El chico dio una voltereta hacia atrás para alejar de su rival, para luego apuntar sus dos llaves espadas hacia su contrincante, empezando a dispararle ataques de hielo a gran velocidad. Zephyr V fue hacia su contrincante esquivando estos ataques, pero el susodicho empezo a correr de un lado a otro atacando cada cierto tiempo a la chica para que no le diera tiempo a acercase a él.

Fue allí cuando Zephyr V uso sus poderes para teletransportarse justo al lado del humano, logrando hacerle un corte a este en su torso. Luna aguanto este ataque y dio un salto alto, apuntando una de sus llaves espada a la Pokémon y disparándole una gran cantidad de rayos de energía, los cuales la chica no tuvo tiempo de esquivar este ataque, recibiendo bastante daño. Luego, el chico aprovecho para lanzar un ataque ascendente a su rival y mandarla al aire, empezando a atacar con largos y fuertes combos aéreos a la Delphox, sin que esta tuviera tiempo para moverse ni nada.

Zephyr V no tardo demasiado en recuperarse en el aire y dispararle cuatro tornados de fuego a su contrincante, los cuales este no pudo esquivar ya que venían desde todos lados. Luna levanto sus llaves espadas y uso su magia para que una lluvia de rayos eléctricos cayera sobre la Delphox. Entonces, el Arma Artema que empuñaba el chico humano comenzó a brillar con fuerza. Luna levanto dicha arma en el aire y la misma se transformó en una espada de hoja perfectamente recta, delgada y que terminaba en punta, la cual era de muchos colores distintos. Además de que su ropa se volvió completamente blanca.

El chico guardo su otra espada y ataco a la Pokémon con el Arma Artema, logrando conectar unos potentísimos y deslumbrantes ataques que le hicieron un gran daño a la chica. Esta rápidamente sujeto con fuerza su espada y rodeo todo su cuerpo de varios tornados de fuego muy potentes y que desprendían mucho calor, obligando a su rival a alejarse de ella para no terminar muy quemado.

Zephyr V – No pienso dejar que me venzas otra vez – Dijo con mucha determinación la Pokémon, a la vez que varias partes de su cuerpo eran cubiertas por fuego azul, y sus ojos empezaban a brillar con mucha fuerza – ¡Vas a descubrir por ti mismo lo caliente que es el sol! – Grito con emoción la Pokémon mientras sonreía.

Acto seguido, la Pokémon empezó a atacar con gran fiereza y de forma muy bestia al humano. Este usaba su espada para cubrirse de los ataques de la susodicha, pero dichos ataque eran muy calientes e incluso llegaban a quemarlo con solo acercarse un poco a él. Zephyr V no pensaba perder otra vez, haciendo todo lo que podía para derrotar al chico.

Luna – Pues yo tampoco pienso perder – Dijo el chico humano con determinación, bloqueando con su espada los ataques de la Pokémon a la vez que contraatacaba cuando podía.

El combate está siendo muy intenso, y para ese punto ya el clima de la arena de combate estaba siendo completamente evaporado por el intenso despliegue de poder de ambos competidores. Los espectadores miraban con mucha emoción el combate, sobre todo Sweet y Chaos, los cuales tenían un brillo en sus ojos mientras miraban el combate.

El chico humano contraatacaba con muchos ataques mágicos elementales, además de usar muchas habilidades para golpear repetidas veces a la Delphox. Zephyr V por su parte, volvía cada vez más y más intenso el calor de su cuerpo, dejando llamas por todos lados con cada ataque, logrando hacerle muchas quemaduras a Luna y darle unos pocos golpes con su espada. El combate estaba muy igualado entre ambos rivales.

Ambos competidores chocaron sus espadas con mucha fuerza, empezando a forcejear con el otro intensamente, tratando de superarse de cualquier manera. Zephyr V y Luna se miraban fijamente a los ojos, tratando de superarse como fuera. Entonces, todo el poder que ambos concentraban en sus respectivas armas para superar al otro, empezó a sobrecargar ambas armas a un nivel crítico. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de esto, hasta que finalmente un fuerte brillo cubrió ambas espadas sorprendiendo a ambos, para que luego una potente explosión se formara entre ambas espadas, mandando a los dos rivales muchos metros hacia atrás.

Directamente a la barrera eléctrica.

Al chocar con la barrera, tanto Luna Nueva como Zephyr V gritaron fuertemente de dolor al sentir como toda aquella electricidad recorría completamente sus cuerpos. Todos los espectadores quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto. Y más cuando luego de varios segundos, ambos competidores cayeron al suelo, estando los dos completamente inconscientes.

Organizador – ¡Es un empate! – Dijo el organizador apareciendo nuevamente y haciendo sonar su campana, a la vez que la barrera que rodeaba la arena de combate desaparecía, mientras que dicha arena de combate volvía a su estando normal en un instante, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Los tres ponys y Zephyr Exe rápidamente bajaron a la arena para saber si ambos estaban bien, viendo luego de unos segundos que los dos aún estaban vivos, muy heridos e inconscientes, pero aún vivos.

Zephyr Exe – Sera mejor llevarlos a la enfermería, el siguiente combate empezara en un momento y no pueden estar los dos aquí – Dijo el chico peliblanco levantando cuidadosamente a Zephyr V con sus dos brazos, para luego empezar a caminar fuera de la arena de combate con la misma en brazos.

Los tres ponys sabían que el peliblanco tenía razón, así que Mind con ayuda de sus dos hijos, levantaron con su magia a Luna cuidadosamente, para luego seguir a Zephyr Exe, sacando a ambos amigos de la arena.

Horas más tarde, Zephyr V y Luna (Los dos estando ya en sus formas de Braixen y lobo alado) despertaron en lo que parecía ser la casa de la Pokémon. Ambos miraron con sorpresa a su alrededor, fijándose que cerca de ellos estaban Sweet, Chaos, Mind y Zephyr Exe.

Mind – Que bueno que ya despertaron – Dijo la yegua al ver a los dos despiertos.

Zephyr Exe – Durmieron por unas 18 horas, así que los trajimos hasta aquí para que descasaran luego de que sus heridas más fuertes se recuperara – Dijo el peliblanco tranquilamente.

Ambos amigos escucharon atentamente esto, para luego tratar de moverse, soltando quejidos de dolor por dicha razón.

Mind – No se mueva ninguno de los dos, ese combate que tuvieron los dejo destruidos a ambos – Dijo la yegua seriamente – Y solo se han curado sus heridas más graves, pero aún tienen muchas heridas que se están sanando –

Allí fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban cubiertos de vendas por casi todos partes de su cuerpo y cada vez que intentaban moverse un poco sufrían bastante, por lo que decidieron mejor no moverse para no sufrir.

Zephyr V – Y… ¿Quién gano el combate? – Pregunto lentamente la Braixen, ya que le dolía hasta al hablar.

Luna – Si, ¿Quién… Gano al final? – Pregunto el lobo alado de la misma manera y por la misma razón.

Los tres ponys y el chico peliblanco se quedaron callados al escuchar esta pregunta, tardando varios segundos en responder, hasta que Zephyr Exe empezó a hablar.

Zephyr Exe – Fue un empate, al final ninguno logro ganar, la barrera los dejo a ambos inconscientes – Dijo con simpleza el chico peliblanco sorprendiendo a ambos.

Chaos – Pero aun así estuvieron increíbles – Dijo con emoción y alegría el potro.

Sweet – Si, sin dudas ustedes dos son muy poderosos – Dijo el joven pony de la misma manera.

Luego de esto, ambos potros empezaron a hacerle muchas preguntas a los dos, preguntándoles cómo llegaron a ser tan fuertes, cuales era todos sus poderes y si podían entrenarlos a ambos, entre muchas otras preguntas más. Al final, todo quedo en empate y ninguno podía hacer nada para resolver esto, ya que estaban demasiado heridos como para poder combatir de nuevo por un tiempo.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **"Y bueno, hasta aquí llega el combate de Zephyr V (Básicamente yo :P) contra mi amigo Luna Nueva 1499 (El lobo alado con el que combatí XD). Y al final todo termino en un empate, y con mucho dolor después de eso. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el combate y que se hayan divertido, así que sin nada más que decir…**_

 _ **Adiós :D"**_

 **Esto fue lo que escribió mi querida amiga Zephyr Exe. Y pueden creerme, mis queridos y apreciados lectores, desde ahora esa Braixen está en mi lista de amigos-rivales más poderosos...**

 **¡Y también en la de "Amigos-Rivales que más dolores dejan"! ¡¿Saben cuantos tratamientos musculares voy a tener que hacer durante SEMANAS para recuperar toda la movilidad?!**

 **(Luna trata de respirar y calmarse)**

 **Bueno, lo que cuenta es que ha sido un combate entre dos poderosos y buenos amigos.**

 **Espero que no se me queden las articulaciones dobladas por mucho tiempo :-P**

 **¡Se despide para verles en el siguiente el gran LUNA NUEVA 1499!**


	41. Escritor tenia que ser

**Agradezco a mi amigo "Comet Galaxy", para ayudar a que este capítulo se haga realidad.**

 **(Aviso: Este capítulo es una continuación del capítulo número 30, que desde entonces quedó completamente en pausa).**

* * *

(Universo de Kingdom Hearts, Sección 5 de Zona Negativa, Hora: Desconocida)

Nuestro escritor se encuentra frente a un gran portón de piedra, el cual tiene símbolos demoníacos grabados en la piedra que lo compone y antorchas puestas en el alto de su estructura.

Luna (Iniciando un enlace telepático con su amigo Yen-Sid): _¿Y bien? ¿Está aquí?_

Yen-Sid (También por enlace telepático): _Correcto Luna. Tras esas puertas, está el enemigo que estás buscando, y debemos responder antes que se libere._

Luna: _Sólo por corroborarlo, ¿Qué ocurriría si se liberase?_

Yen-Sid: _Ummm ... Probablemente que todo este universo, y poco a poco todos los demás, caerían ante él. Es un conquistador de mundos. O al menos lo era, pero infringió LAS REGLAS._

Luna: _¿Las reglas? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

Yen-Sid: _En palabras simples, existen muchos conquistadores de los mundos, que deben ser detenidos, pero no pueden devorarse entre ellos, que es exactamente lo que nuestro enemigo tiene que hacer para ganar aún más poder._

Luna: _Entiendo. Bien, con tu permiso, me acercaré a lo que podría ser mi última batalla._ -proclama luna con una sonrisa bromista, cortando el enlace telepático.

Yen-Sid: Buena suerte, Luna. Que las estrellas te protejan.

Luna, confiado, abre el portón de piedra, y entra en su interior.

* * *

?: **Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías por aquí.**

Luna se encuentra en un vacío parecido al espacio exterior, solo que este tiene estrellas rojas, y que aquí se puede respirar.

La voz que acaba de hablar a la Luna viene de todas las partes, casi ensordeciendo con cada palabra los sensibles oídos lobunos de nuestro escritor. Luna, de inmediato, convoca su Keyblade (Arma Artema, aparecida en el capítulo 30), ante una posible ofensa.

Luna: ¿Donde estas?-Pregunta seriamente nuestro lobo a ... bueno, la nada.

?: **Jejejeje, Si de verdad te crees que materializaré tan fácilmente mi cuerpo, estás muy equivocado.**

Luna: (Pensando) _Materializarse ... ¡Eso es!_

(Escena retrospectiva)

Luna de 4 años: Pero ... Aún no puedo hacer magia.

Padre de Luna: Recuerda hijo, el poder al principio **no tiene forma** . Es como metal fundido, no puedes utilizarlo para nada. Si lo desea y le da forma, puede darle capacidades ofensivas, como una espada, o capacidades defensivas, como un escudo.

(Presente)

Luna empieza a concentrarse.

?: **¿Qué vas a hacer? En fin, ¡Divierteme!** -se burla la voz misteriosa.

Luna: **_Ratio Vox Spiritualis: Facile fatereris quantumlibet verticitas carmine cantatum inicial materializa diversa industria en elit._**

Ante el lobo alado, aparece una forma enorme y negra en su totalidad, forma humana y cuernos. Alas de murciélago más grandes que él (que ya es decir) y cola afilada.

(Puede buscarlo en la wikia de Kingdom Hearts con el nombre de "Chernabog")

Chernabog: **¡¿QUE?! ¡¿CÓMO Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HAS HECHO?!**

Luna: Hola de nuevo, Chernabog. Por fin nos encontramos de nuevo, después de tantos años. Respecto a "que", te he obligado a mostrarte en tu forma corpórea. Y el "cómo", he invertido un hechizo que, normalmente, sirve para "dar forma" a los poderes de alguien, pero se ha modificado un poco por mi mediante las palabras para hacerlo en una forma de energía. En suma, algo fácil.-explica Luna con una sonrisa inocente, cuando el Chernabog envía una ráfaga de energía demoníaca hacia el lobo.

Luna la esquiva a duras penas, agitando con fuerza sus alas.

Luna: (Gruñendo) **Spiritus sanctus exaudi vocem mittere sigillum mala aeterna tormenta gehennae aeternum.**

Delante del lobo, al pronunciar este conjuro, se abre un enorme círculo mágico, que según se va reduciendo el tamaño, va lanzando proyectiles de luz que emiten una gran y dañina explosión al entrar en contacto con Chernabog.

Chernabog: **¡No me derrotareis de nuevo! ¡Ninguno de vosotros!**

El enorme demonio ruge intensamente, casi ensordeciendo de nuevo al lobo, y convoca hordas de demonios menores que vuelan hacia Luna, en varios intentos de dañarlo con varias afiladas garras, magias, hechizos infernales y demás.

Luna se carcajea.

Luna: ¿Es todo lo que tienes, demonio de tres al cuarto? -Pregunta el escritor entre risas, aún entre filas de demonios guerreros.

El lobo concentra mucha magia, emitiendo un estallido de magia de Elemento Sagrado que manda a las hordas de demonios a freir espárragos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Luna: (Pensando) _Me estoy haciendo el duro por ahora, pero parece que esto se pone un poco crudo para mí solo ..._

 _... No sé si podré derrotar a este bestiajo yo sólo ..._

 _... ¡Claro!_

Luna parece haber tenido una idea. Convocando a algunos golems de magia de Luz para que luchen por él, y así consiguiendo algo de tiempo, empieza a realizar una invocación...

Chernabog: **¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡ESO DESEQUILIBRARÍA ESTE UNIVERSO!**

Luna: No. No lo haré. Ya tomé precauciones.

Chernabog: **¿Que quieres dec...?!...**

 **...**

 **¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO!**

* * *

(En otra dimensión) (Narrador POV)

?: Parece que ya es hora. Mi querido amigo me necesita.

? 2: Entonces, ¿Aceptarás ir a ese mundo, como una invocación?

?: Jejejeje...Por ese lobo, y por cualquier amigo que me necesite, cruzaría mares enteros corriendo.

? 2: Y pensar que eso ni siquiera tiene lógica...

* * *

(Dimensión de Kingdom Hearts, Zona Negativa)

Un enorme resplandor recorre los alrededores del cuerpo de Luna.

Cuando ese resplandor se apaga, podemos ver junto al lobo a su invocación resultante. Un pegaso azul oscuro, con la crin negra y roja, vistiendo un chaleco negro, con la Cutie Mark de un cometa azul.

Chernabog: ...

...

(Riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana) **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ... ¡¿Y ESA ES TU GRAN INVOCACIÓN ?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ...**

Luna: No le hagas ni caso, Comet. (Mirando con agradecimiento al pegaso) Gracias por no dejarme tirado.

Comet: Eso nunca, mi querido lobo con alas.

Chernabog: **Ejem, ejem ... Siento interrumpir el momento ... ¡Pero hay alguien AQUI** (señalándose a si mismo) **que está intentando destruiros!**

Luna y Comet: (Mirándose y sonriéndo con confianza) ... ¡ACABEMOS CON ÉL!

Durante los siguientes minutos, Comet se encarga de los demonios que convoca a Chernabog, con potentes ataques de fuego azul que salen de sus cascos, para sorpresa de los demonios y el mismo Chernabog, que no se espera que se pegue a un pegaso pudiese hacer ese tipo de ataques elementales.

Mientras tanto, el estupor de Chernabog le sirve de mucho a Luna, puesto que ha conseguido asestarle un par de golpes bien dados con su Keyblade o con su magia.

Comet: ¡Tomad esto, miserables!-Gritaba extasiado el pegaso, descargando una lluvia de fuertes bolas de fuego sobre los demonios convocados.

Luna: ¡Para el plato principal de esta noche...Demonio Empalado!-Bromeaba el lobo en alto, dando mando a diestro y siniestro con su Keyblade.

Ambos escritores tenían buenas dotes de combate, tenían poderosas fuerzas, buscando un largo combate, buenas probabilidades de ganar al demonio.

Pero la fortuna, a largo plazo, no les sonreía.

Los demonios eran demasiados, y Chernabog era muy poderoso para ellos.

Comet: (Ya algo rasguñado y herido, por los ataques de las tropas demoníacas) ¡¿Qué hacemos, Luna?! ¡Nos superan en número! ¡Y no podemos llamar a más escritores aquí!

Luna: Lo sé. Lo único que me ocurre es bueno ... ya sabes ...

El lobo dirige una mirada culpable a su compañero, la cual Comet comprende de inmediato.

Comet: Apenas lo hemos practicado ...

Luna: Pero, ¿Te atreverías?

Comet: ¡POR SUPUESTO!

Chernabog: **¡PREPARAOS PARA VUESTRA PERDICIÓN!**

Luna: ¡Aún no, engendro!

Luna y Comet realizan una Sincronía Mágica. Un acto sin igual donde dos o más usuarios de magia combinan sus poderes para crear un conjuro aún más poderoso, o incluso la combinación de varios conjuros diferentes aún para descubrir.

En este caso, parece que los dos escritores preparan un ataque devastador.

Luna, con sus Poderes de Luz. Y Comet, con sus poderes de fuego.

Ambos escritores, con dichas fuerzas elementales, están creando una esfera frente a ellos en un color rojo ardiente.

Chernabog: **¡NO! ¡ESO ES UN ATAQUE SUICIDA! ¡DESISTID! ¡VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN SALDRÉIS ESCALDADOS!**

Comet: (Intentando hablar mientras sigue concentrándose en el conjuro) ¿Tu amigo ... está ... preparado?

Luna: (Pensando a duras penas) _¿Yen Sid?_

Yen Sid: (Por telepatía) _Cuando quieras._

Luna: (Dirigiéndose a Comet) Eso depende ... jejejeje ... ¿Estás preparado tú?

Comet: ... (Al límite de esfuerzo) ¡NO! ¡ASÍ QUE HAZLO YA!

Ambos escritores a la vez: _**Invocamos aquí y ahora a la luz de nuestros corazones.**_ **Con las antiguas bondades de nuestros ancestros más lejanos, se encargará de este demonio en el tiempo, y lo enviará al vacío eterno. La esperanza y el amor son nuestra bandera, y el honor es nuestra espada. Las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad se han convertido en un nuevo horizonte, donde aún el sol no puede brillar, donde el Océano se encuentra con el Cielo...**

Mientras los escritores recitan este largo conjuro, la esfera de magia que esta enfrente de ellos, y que antes era de un ardiente color rojizo, se torna de un brillante color blanco.

Luna y Comet: _**¡LIBERA EL PODER ANCESTRAL!**_ **¡EXPLOSIÓN!**

La esfera va directamente al corazón de Chernabog, quien por mucho que se mueva por su oscuro vacío infernal, no puede hacer nada para esquivarla.

Chernabog: **¡NOOOOOO!**

Mientras tanto, Yen Sid, desde la distancia, teletransporta a un lugar seguro a los dos escritores, desde donde sólo se puede oír a los lamentos de Chernabog tras el nuevo encarcelado en su prisión, donde no será posible hacer más daño por bastante tiempo.

* * *

(Torre de Yen Sid)

Yen Sid: Enhorabuena, chicos.-felicita el mago a los dos escritores, mientras les cura personalmente con su magia.

Ambos han gastado muchísimo poder con el conjuro explosivo que usaron para encarcelar a Chernabog. Por lo cual no podrán usar magia en, aproximadamente, unos 3 días.

Luna: Muchas gracias.

Comet: Un honor (quejido de dolor muscular) ayudar.

Yen Sid: Creo que no tendremos que ocuparnos más de Chernabog por un buen tiempo.

Luna: Desde luego, jejejeje...

...Bueno, ¿Estas listo para volver a tu dimensión, Comet? Creo que tu invocación dura muchísimo ya.

Comet: Aún no. Hay algo que debo hacer primero, en el universo de Kingdom Hearts.-dice el pegaso, sonriendo alegremente.

Luna: ¿Ah si? ¿El que, si se puede saber?-pregunta el lobo, teniendo un mal presentimiento...

...

...

...Un MUY mal presentimiento.

* * *

(Universo de Kingdom Hearts: Mundo de "Atlantica")

Comet se encuentra en una forma de "Seapony" estandar, especialmente concedida por Yen-Sid, para poder visitar este mundo submarino...bueno, visitarlo...y algo más.

Comet: (Cantando) _¡Bajo el mar!_

Coro de peces: _¡Bajo el mar!_

Comet: _¡Bajo el mar!_

Coro: _¡Bajo el mar!_

Comet: _Vives contenta, siendo sirena_ _eres feliz._

 _Se que trabajan sin parar_  
 _y bajo el sol para variar._

 _Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos_  
 _bajo el mar..._

Mientras Comet sigue cantando en compañía de los peces, Luna le observa desde la torre de Yen-Sid, con la ayuda de un espejo mágico que el mago posee.

 **(Que sepan que la Reina Malvada no es la única que puede poseer espejos mágicos).**

Luna: Santa Celestia...Las amistades que me he conseguido...¡Escritor me tenía que hacer!...

FIN CAP 41

Moraleja: "Los amigos pueden alegrarte o amargarte la vida, pero SIEMPRE son un hombro en que apoyarse".

* * *

 **Una vez más, agradezco a "Comet Galaxy" por permitirme invocar su ayuda en este capítulo.**


	42. Pinkie Retornada

**Hola a todos, amigos, lectores y admiradores de Fanfiction.**

 **Yo, el escritor Luna Nueva 1499, quiero haceros una pregunta a todos sobre una de las ponis más famosas que haya habido nunca en el ámbito de MLP.**

 **Lo digo en serio, amigos de Fanfiction. ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado como es que Pinkie Pie aparece de repente en cualquier sitio de un momento a otro, sin más?**

 **¿Nunca os habéis preguntado como hace para guardar cosas tan grandes en su crin, habilidad que nadie más parece tener?**

 **¿Jamás os preguntasteis como hacía exactamente para romper la cuarta pared?**

 **Pues bien, ha llegado la hora de responder a esas preguntas.**

 **Llegó la hora de saber porque Pinkie es tan...bueno, tan..."Pinkie".**

 **Hace unos días, hablé por chat con un amigo de Fanfiction (al que doy las gracias desde aquí por ayudar con la idea). Juntos, hablamos sobre ciertas series que nos gustaban, cruzamos ciertos parecidos entre ellas...**

 **...**

 **...Y, simplemente, nos dimos cuenta de ELLO.**

 **Por favor, disfrutad de este capítulo. Y os pido, por favor, que no os contengáis en los comentarios. Me muero por ver lo que la gente opina con sinceridad de esta teoría XDDD...**

 **(Recuerden que esto es una simple teoría, no tiene nada que ver con la realidad)**

* * *

(Ponyville: Centro del Parque) (13:54 de la tarde)

Applejack estaba tranquilamente sentada en un banco del parque, disfrutando del suave calor del sol y dando de comer a las palomas.

Applejack: ¡Si señor!-exclamo Applejack, hablando consigo misma, en pleno relax-No hay nada mejor que sentarse un buen rato al sol tranquilamente, después de hacer un trabajo bien hecho en la granja.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Tienes razón!-exclamó Pinkie, ya sentada al lado de Applejack y logrando darle un buen susto tanto a esta como a las palomas.

Applejack: ¡PINKIE!

Pinkie Pie: ¡DIME!

Applejack: ¡DEJA DE DARME ESTOS SUSTOS!

Pinkie Pie: ¡COMO TU DIGAS!

Applejack: ¡Y DEJA DE GRITAR!

Pinkie Pie: Oki Dokie Lokie.

Applejack sólo pudo darse con el casco en la frente y sonreir. Solo era Pinkie siendo Pinkie. Aquellos que habían intentado entender como lo hacía habían desistido a los pocos minutos.

Viendo que la pony granjera no decía nada, Pinkie Pie preguntó:

Pinkie Pie: ¿Te apetece merendar algo por ahí? Yo invito.

Applejack: Claro que sí. Todo el trabajo me dio hambre.

Las dos amigas compartieron una buena y merecida risa.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia fuera del parque, Applejack comentó:

Applejack: ¿Sabes Pinkie? A veces me gustaría saber como haces para aparecer siempre de repente, de un momento a otro.

Pinkie Pie se quedó paralizada en el sitio, aún con su famosa y flagrante sonrisa.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Que...d-de que?

Applejack: ¡Si! Jejejeje, es realmente increíble como lo haces. Y debe de ser realmente útil.

Pinkie Pie no se movió del sitio. Poco a poco su sonrisa desaparecía. Antes de que Applejack dijese nada, Pinkie Pie volvió a sonreír y preguntó:

Pinkie Pie: Oye Applejack, me acabo de acordar de que tengo que recoger una cosa en SugarCube Corner. ¿Te importa mucho esperarme en el restaurante "Fritos y Cascos", y enseguida voy para allá?

Applejack: Claro que no me importa, terroncito. Nos vemos allí, entonces.

Según Applejack se aleja trotando a paso alegre, Pinkie Pie suspira. La sonrisa que falsamente sostenía se desvanece, mostrando un rostro de gran tristeza. Una sóla lágrima cae por su mejilla, tras cerciorarse de que no hay nadie más alrededor.

Pinkie Pie: Perdóname...amiga...

Corriendo detrás de un grupo de árboles, donde sabe que nadie podrá verla, Pinkie Pie se concentra. Sus ojos, después de unos segundos, se abren de golpe.

Abre su boca, pues parece que va a gritar. Pero no es un grito lo que suelta, sino una onda de energía rosada, la cual forma un portal en medio del aire, también rosado.

Pinkie Pie salta con agilidad dentro del portal, desapareciendo de allí. No hay pruebas de que ninguna pony rosada, ni nadie, haya estado detrás de ese grupo de árboles.

* * *

(En SugarCube Corner)

El portal que antes se abrió en el parque ahora se abre en el cuarto de Pinkie en SugarCube Corner.

Pinkie Pie sale de él, yendo hacia su cama y dejando salir en ella, toda la tristeza que tiene dentro.

...Por mentir a sus amigas...

...Por que nadie, excepto su familia (y juraron no decírselo a nadie JAMÁS), sepan de su pasado...

...Por las obligaciones y angustias que conlleva tener estos dones...

Pinkie aún recuerda, como si fuera ayer, el día que todo empezó...

(Flashback)

* * *

Pinkie Pie, ya una yegua adulta, está en un bosque, buscando setas para hacer una comida familiar. Es la última noche que pasa en su casa, antes de partir hacia Ponyville, por lo cual sus padres quieren preparar una cena especial hoy.

De pronto, Pinkie siente una presencia a su espalda. Un grifo, vestido con una capa negra que no deja ver su aspecto, la apunta con una espada.

Grifo: Dame todo lo que lleves y no te haré ningún daño.

Pinkie, aterrorizada, no puede moverse mientras el grifo la registra. Al comprobar que no lleva una sola moneda encima, el grifo sonríe de forma perversa y dice:

Grifo: Lo siento dulzura, pero no acostumbro a dejar cabos sueltos.

A partir de ahí, sólo puede escucharse el grito de agonía de una pony de tierra, de piel amarilla y de melena fucsia rizada.

...

...

...

Pinkie Pie respira. ¿Cómo es que puede respirar?

Rápidamente se levanta, buscando al grifo que antes le hizo...eso...con su espada. Pinkie se estremece al pensar en esa sensación. Rápidamente se mira a si misma, notando dos cosas en su cuerpo:

1) Que no tiene la herida de la espada del grifo.

2) Que su piel, que antaño era amarilla, ahora es ROSA.

?: ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta una voz femenina, maternal y preocupada, bastante parecida al tono que usa la princesa Celestia cuando habla con sus súbditos.

Pinkie Pie se gira. Mira a una criatura que nunca había visto antes. Es extremadamente alta, mucho más que incluso la princesa Celestia, por lo cual está sentada en estilo indio para poder hablar con ella. Parece que camina erguida. Viste ropas de diferentes tonos de rosa y blanco, parecidas a las de una bailarina. Tiene un pelo rizado muy parecido al suyo, pero de un color más claro. Sus dos detalles más importantes e impresionantes son que:

1) Las pupilas de sus ojos tienen forma de diamante de cuatro puntas en posición vertical. Sus ojos son también de color rosa, lo que le da una apariencia muy única.

2) En el sitio donde debería estar su ombligo, tiene un AUTÉNTICO diamante vuelto del revés, un diamante de color rosa fuerte.

Viendo que se queda sentada y sonriente hacia ella, y que por tanto, no tiene malas intenciones, Pinkie Pie decide salir de su estupor y contestar.

Pinkie Pie: S-Si. Estoy bi-bien.-tartamudea Pinkie hacia la extraña criatura.

?: ¡Genial!-se alegra la criatura. Parece que realmente se alegra, incluso aplaude ligeramente.-Por cierto, se me olvidaba presentarme.

La criatura se levanta de su posición, provocando que Pinkie Pie realmente admire su extraordinaria altura.

Diamante Rosa: Mi nombre es Diamante Rosa, miembro de la Gran Autoridad del Diamante, y co-gobernante del Planeta Madre.-se presenta la criatura.

Pinkie Pie: Mi no-nombre es Pinkie Pi-Pie.-logra decir Pinkie Pie.

Diamante Rosa: Un nombre realmente original.-dice Diamante Rosa, sonriente.

Pinkie Pie: Perdona si pregunto esto pero, ¿Cómo es que has logrado revivirme? Hace ya mucho rato que debería haber...

Diamante Rosa: Lo sé, y lo hice con mis lágrimas. Mis lágrimas tienen el poder del Resurgimiento.-dice alegremente Diamante Rosa, notando que Pinkie Pie no se atreve siquiera a terminar la oración.

Pinkie Pie: (Sorprendida) Pero...Escuché que ni la magia más poderosa es capaz de eso...

Diamante Rosa: ¿Magia? ¿Eso que es?

Pinkie P¡e y Diamante Rosa se quedan hablando durante muchas horas. Diamante Rosa descubre muchas cosas sobre la magia, la cultura y las especies de Equestria, y Pinkie Pie descubre muchas cosas sobre el Planeta Madre, sobre la Especie Gema, la rebelión de las Gemas de Cristal, encabezada en secreto por la propia Diamante Rosa y sobre muchos otros planetas.

Diamante Rosa y Pinkie Pie se han llegado a hacer muy buenas amigas, tanto así, que Pinkie Pie...

* * *

(Fin de Flashback)

Pinkie Pie abre el cajón de su mesilla de noche, al lado de su cama, y saca una insignia de oro en forma de estrella de cinco puntas.

Pinkie: ¿No es increíble, Gummy?-le habla melancólicamente Pinkie Pie a su mascota cocodrilo sin dientes-"La primera recluta No-Gema de las Gemas de Cristal", así me llamó Diamante Rosa...O mejor dicho, Rosa Cuarzo, cuando entré en las Gemas de Cristal con mis poderes de Retornada. ¿No es acaso increíble que hoy en día Amatista y yo nos sigamos mandando cartas por vía Inter-Planetaria?

Gummy, como es natural, no responde.

Pinkie suspira de nuevo. Cuando se mira en el espejo de la habitación, a veces no ve a su yo actual, si no a la de hace algunos años, de piel todavía amarilla.

Pinkie Pie: Jejejeje, si no fuese por algunos detalles, podía haberme parecido bastante a Fluttershy.

Pero no es momento de pensar en eso. Pinkie Pie guarda su insignia de las Gemas de Cristal en su cajón, y convoca un portal hacia un punto donde nadie pueda verla salir hacia el restaurante, donde hace rato, ha quedado con su amiga Applejack.

Nadie ha sabido nunca de su pasado.

Nadie, excepto su familia y la princesa Celestia.

Sus amigas no deben saberlo...

...

...

...Jamás.

FIN CAP 42

Moraleja: La Inocencia es la mejor solución algunas veces.

 **Esta es la historia de como Pinkie Pie llegó a tener las habilidades que tiene hoy en día. O al menos, esta es mi teoría.**

 **Me gustaría saber la opinión que tienen de la misma, o tan siquiera, la reacción que han tenido al leer este chapter.**

 **Ya saben XDD, los reviews son adictivos para cualquier escritor.**

 **¡Se despide para verles en el siguiente capítulo, el insuperable LUNA NUEVA 1499!**


End file.
